Crimson Wings of Death
by PepticCaesar
Summary: Naruto is beaten within an inch of his life and meets the Kyuubi. He finds a friend in her and is told about his bloodline that is now awakening. Will he be able to turn the villagers opinions of himself around and earn their respect, or will he die trying? Naruto-Harem, Bloodline Naruto, really strong Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**This is PepticCaesar and this is my first story called Crimson Wings of Death. I'm new to writing fan fiction, but I have read many stories. This is my first attempt at writing my own story and i hope you guys enjoy it. **

**This is going to be a harem story and I'm not sure of who is going to be in it. I'm going to make it fairly large but nothing to insane. I cant say how many or who for sure but maybe at least 7 to 10 women as a guess.  
**

**Naruto will be pretty strong in this story also not god like and not cannon strength either. He will be a good person in this story but will also have some backbone too. He will accept some things in this story but will also fight for some of the things in his life.  
**

**I hope this story is well liked and would also like some good feedback on it too. **

**I'm new and would like to write and continue to write good stories so read and review  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Crimson Wings of Death**

In the Hidden Leaf Village, there is a village wide celebration going on. Everyone is having a great time with the celebrations and partying. After all, it is October 10th the day the Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage. Everyone is having fun except for one young blond-haired boy, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the son of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the Yellow Flash, the Yondaime and the Bloody Angel. he is running from a mob of angry villagers with pitchforks, torches, and various blunt and sharp weapons.

"Get back here demon!" screamed one of the lead villagers.

"We will kill you and avenge the fourth" roared an angry female.

Why? I've been good and I've never harmed any of you!" screamed the village's shunned hero.

He is skeleton like, no fat or muscles on his frail bones, he is wearing what looks like an old dirty blanket that is tied together at the top. On his skinny and frail legs seems to be an old pair of worn pants, filled with holes and tears. Underneath his improvised shirt you would see the countless cuts and scars that are all over his torso and arms. His burns and a branding that says _demon scum_ across his chest. He has golden blond hair that is untamed and spiky, that is filled with dirt, if it were clean it would practically shine. He has beautiful blue eyes deeper than any sea. You can get lost in them if you truly looked into them, feeling his pain and loneliness, but also an unbreakable spirit and will to never give up and never run away. He always wants to do the right thing and wants peoples' respect. He wants to end his suffering and wants to be strong enough to get their respect and help them. He wants friends and love more than anything and he will do whatever it takes.

His life has always been like this ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage a half a year ago, when he was only 7 years old. He was abused there too, just not as bad as when he was seen on the streets. He was never properly fed, only getting scraps the other kids left on their plates. He was forced to sleep in a cellar on the cold and unforgiving ground. No blankets, no pillow... No warmth. He had cried himself to sleep many nights, desperately wanting warmth and someone to hold onto. Lately, he has slowly been closer to just accepting it, with all of his abuse, he is used to all the pain and suffering. He has been on the streets looking for food in the garbage for close to five months now, only recently has he decided to hunt.

He keeps running not wanting to just give in to the beating, he runs right and into a dead end alley way. there seems to be no escape for him, although it wouldn't be the first time. He tries to hide behind some garbage cans near the back wall and wait it out. However, there are a few chuunin in the unruly mob of villagers screaming for his blood. The chuunin are able to sense him, "I can see him, he is behind that garbage can back there" Naruto instantly freezes, he can practically feel the ground shaking from their unorganized charge.

the chuunin who spotted him started off the brutal beating with a chakra powered punch to his head. Naruto is sent into the wall hard and is dazed and in pain, with blood coming down from his mouth and dripping off his chin. the other ninja in the group start to throw kunai knives at him and they stick into his arms, chest, and legs. they then grab him, and hold him to the wall.

"Hold him for a second Nanashi, lets stick him to the wall" a jonin says

"Good plan, Hoheto." The newly named Nanashi replies. "Lets see how this feels you disgusting demon, I hope you rot in hell for killing my wife and son."

"But I didn't kill anyone, I want to protect you all and be a hero, please believe me... I don't want to hurt anymore." Our hero replies shakily.

"Shut up!" the jounin Hoheto screams as he plunges a kunai deep into both of his shoulders and into the wall effectively keeping him in place. then the beating begins. Punches, kicks, bats, knives, hammers, and other weapons that the mob could get their hands on constantly hitting his small and weak body.

He does what any normal kid would do when feeling all of that pain, he quickly loses consciousness...

* * *

**"Foolish humans," **a voice growls out.** "How could they treat the boy like this. its not his fault that I, the Queen of the Bijus was sealed into his stomach." **

**_'I will help you Naruto-kun'_** the voice thinks quietly.

* * *

Naruto is floating on the surface of the one foot deep water and starts to stir. Looking around in this dark and ominous room wondering what happened and where he is. "where am I, the villagers must have finished torturing me and threw me into some type of ditch." He says to himself. "I don't know why they treat me so badly and call me demon, why? I'm a good boy and haven't hurt any of them like they say and I've never wanted to kill them or anything either, so why?" He asks again thinking he is all alone he starts to tear up a bit and lets a few tears fall down his whiskered cheeks.

**"Don't cry little one." **A booming voice speaks out, it sounds rough but there is something else there that Naruto can't quite pick up on yet. It is almost a pained tone that seems to calm him down as he quietly cries. **"Come over here"** The voice suddenly speaks out again without warning and scares Naruto who cant see anything.

"Whose there? Where are you?" he asks slightly scarred as he starts to get into a sloppy defensive position.

The fox seeing this starts to frown, not wanting him to be defensive and hide himself from others who might want to be his friend. **_'I cant believe the villagers did this to him, he shouldn't be like this he should be a happy little boy with lots of friends and people to love. When he is older he is definitely going to be really handsome too...' _**she thinks, but then stops because she doesn't want him to see her almost impossible to see blush. **"Don't be scared little one, I promise I wont hurt you. Just follow my voice and you will find me." **

Slightly re-assured Naruto starts to go to the last spot the voice was heard from only to see giant metal bars that look like a cage. They look like they go on forever up into the darkness that covers the entire ceiling. On one of the bars in the middle there is what looks to be a piece of paper that says seal on it. But that is not what gets Naruto's attention. It is what is in the cage that got his undivided attention. Completely in dark with the floor just as flooded as every other spot sits a fox. Normally this would be no big deal, but this fox was different, with crimson fur, it has nine matching tails, matching eyes, teeth so sharp they look like they could easily pierce through steel, and was as tall as the Hokage monument. He instantly paled to a perfect white, not knowing that the fox was never evil at all.

"Wow..." He manages to murmur out in the presence of the great crimson fox. "Who are you" he asks with his heart threatening to explode in his chest.

**"I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune"** the fox replies evenly.

Naruto's face then scrunches into his own version of a thinking face. "The Kyuubi? When did you get here? You must be the reason my life is so terrible then? Am I right?"

The fox then looks really surprised at that, but quickly looks down with a guilty expression comes across her face. **"You are correct kit, and I want to say sorry, I never meant to attack your village of Konohagakure."** she explains quickly and calmly.

"What do you mean? Are you saying it was some kind of accident that should have never happened? And where are we?" Naruto questions skeptically, with a little anger in his tone.

**"It was kind of like that, I was controlled into attacking the village. I never wanted to kill all those innocent people of Konoha. And this is your mind scape, I've been here ever since you were born."** She says quickly fighting tears of guilt for ruining the life of someone she respects and admires. She has felt terrible having to watch the boy that she thinks is so strong for sticking to his own ideals suffer by the people that he still wants to protect. She wants to be his friend and has just recently thought maybe more when he is older, not that she wants to admit it, she is just hoping that he accepts her and her explanation.

"I see... but can you please explain more so I can fully understand that story." He asks.

**"It is a long story so I will give you the easiest version and the shortest version."** she says. **"I was your mother's prisoner before yours, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. I respected her and we were on good terms withe each other. On the day of your birth the seal on her stomach was the weakest. This means that I could have gotten away easily, even if I never intended to. A man named Madara Uchiha then came and kidnapped your mom and released me. After he did that, I looked into his eyes by mistake and his sharingan took control of me. Madara then forced me to attack that village for his own selfish revenge. After a while your father Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage showed up and sealed me into you, his own son."**

At the mention of his mom and dad he had frozen, he had always thought of his parents and whether or not they had just abandoned him or died for the village. He starts to cry for the first time in months finally knowing a small amount of information of his parents. "Is my mom gone then?" he asks through his cries?"**  
**

The fox letting a single tear slide down from her crimson eyes replies, **"Unfortunately she is Naruto-kun"** she truly missed her previous host. Quickly Composing herself she continues,** "She would have wanted you to be happy Naruto-kun. She loved you very much and so did your father."**

"But Jiji told me they were just some ordinary ninja who died fighting you... he lied to me!" he yelled getting angry at the thought of one of his only precious people lying to him. **  
**

**"He did it to protect you, Iwa hated your father for demolishing their forces in the last war. If they heard he had a son they would have killed you or abducted you before you could even open your eyes." **She screamed back, instantly freezing him in his place and stopping his upcoming rant. Seeing that he calmed down she starts to finish her story, **"You should never question someone until you are sure that you have all the facts. He loves you just as much as you love him, you are family to each other. But on a good note I believe your blood line has awakened."**

"Bloodline? are those the things that the weird white eyed people have?" he asks calming himself down completely.

"**Very good Naruto-kun**" She replies, then she suddenly figured out she had added the kun suffix to his name and blushed a bit in embarrassment, hoping that he wouldn't catch it, and he didn't. She inwardly sighs for his denseness. But she is also impressed with his knowledge so far at his age. **"Anyway, it is like those people, the Hyuga I believe. Yours is not a dojutsu though, it is more of a body type bloodline called Shinku Tsubasa."**

"Crimson Wings huh, sounds pretty awesome." He replies childishly. "Can you tell me what exactly it does Kyuubi-chan?" He yells doing his best from jumping up and down.

Blushing from the chan suffix and smiling at his playfulness she explains, **"Of course I can Naruto-kun, I am the Queen of the Bijus after all, ok to sta-**

"Queen?" Naruto interrupts, "your a girl fox?"

**"I am, would you like to see my human form?"** she asks playfully. Her grin widens when she sees his nodding. **"Ok, just one second" **Then she is suddenly covered in a dark red light and begins to shrink. In her spot is now a teenage girl about the age of 17. She has bright red hair, with a beautiful and flawless face. She has crimson eyes matching her fox form and tails and fox ears on the top of her head. She has a killer body, which he can tell by the almost see through tight, crimson kimono. Breasts are around high B cup not too big not too small, she has wide hips with a killer bubble butt. All in all she is breathtaking to look at and Naruto is blushing like crazy trying to stop his already shaking knees from giving out on him. He just walks closer to the cage lost in her beauty **"I take it you like what you see"** she says teasingly.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" he stutters out trying but failing to hide his increasing blush. Thinking of ways to change the subject he asks "Weren't you saying something about my bloodline?"

**"Your no fun Naruto-kuuuunnnn"** she purrs and grins seeing his increasingly red face.** "But your right, the Shinku Tsubasa or Crimson Wings bloodline is a very strong one. You will eventually be much stronger if you start to wear weights during runs. When you have enough weight on you will unlock your wings. They will be blood red colored, wings and you will be able to fly. You just have to make sure that you train your wing strength with your weights on to get them stronger. You will fly much easier with the weights off if you do. Also your body will have a slightly higher tolerance for weights than a normal person. Your lungs will also be able to adapt to wind pressure very easily as well, so you will be able to fly at any height with ease, short of going into space of course."**

"That sounds awesome I can't wait to unlock my wings, but the villagers won't sell me anything and I have nowhere to live and nothing to eat. I'm also being beaten as we speak." He says reverting to his shy and guarded personality now that he was finally feeling comfortable in Kyuubi's presence.

The Kyuubi seeing this frowns, _**'We are going to have to break that shy and reserved personality of his and get him some friends'**_ She thinks sadly but is also happy that he accepts her and is comfortable with her. **"Go and see your Jiji and ask him for help, you should have done that a long time ago. Don't worry that he is busy, he will always be there for you. Don't tell him we can talk yet and don't ask about your parents either, we can tell him when you are older. Also ask if you could get a trainer or someone to help you who doesn't hate you because of me."** she says sounding guilty at the end.

"Don't blame yourself Kyuubi-chan, because its not your fault. If it helps at all I forgive you and would really like to get to know you and be friends." He says soothingly.

Hearing this Kyuubi starts to tear up and cry a little, shes so happy that he forgives her and wants to be friends.** "Thank you so much Naruto-kun, I would love to be your friend too."** She replies as she grabs him into the cage and gives him a massive bear hug.

Holding each other for a short while more they reluctantly let go. **"Its time for you to wake up now Naruto-kun, and remember what I said. Just go directly to the Hokage and ask him for some help."**

"Ok, Kyuubi-chan and thanks for everything, I really appreciate your help healing me and being my friend. goodbye for now" He replies softly saying his goodbye and fading away.

**"Goodbye Naruto-kun." _'It seems that I have hope to one day be mates with you'_** She says quietly while blushing like crazy.

* * *

Naruto starts to wake up and sees the villagers and jonin just leaving the scene of the crime. He slowly starts to get up as the bones in his legs are now almost fully repaired thanks to the Kyuubi. The cuts and deep gashes are almost all healed up leaving scars in their places. His Improvised shirt absolutely destroyed with little recognizable pieces scattered around. His worn pants in a similar state, being just barley enough to cover him.

"He's getting up!" Some random civilian yells, alerting the angry mob. Naruto sees more and more heads turn towards him and is getting nervous. His wounds may have healed but he is still very sore. Wanting to be better than the mobs he simply stares at them coming towards him and lets his eyes do most of the talking. The people then see what they have done to him by looking in his eyes. They can practically feel the pain, loneliness, and fear coming from the poor boy. Some start to feel a little guilty while others are waiting to see if he will become angry and attack, but what they all had in common was nobody could have guessed they would be receiving an apology. "I have just learned of my burden through this beating, it being one of the worst in a long time. I can see your frustration in me even being around and I understand now. Its an eye opener, I would want revenge if I had a family and someone killed them too." He says softly and quietly, but some how everyone can hear him clearly. "I, however, am not the Kyuubi reincarnated, we are two separate beings. I am sorry for your loses and am in no way angry. I will not seek revenge, instead I will become a ninja of this village and protect you and all other innocents. I only wish to be left alone please." He says as he turns and starts his walk to the Hokage Tower, leaving behind a mob of around 30 to think on what they have done. Slowly they start to disperse to their remaining family to spread the word of the kind and strong spirited Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**_Chapter end_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright PepticCaesar is back with chapter 2. I'm not sure how long this story will be, I just want to make it good and finish it off strong**

**The Pairings that I'm thinking about are:  
**

**Fem Kyuubi **

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Yuugao**

**Hana **

**Tsume is a maybe**

**Tsunami will probably be there too**

**Tsunade  
**

**Shizune  
**

**Hinata **

**Sasuki, Sauske's twin sister**

**I might throw some others in and I might not, but just give me some feedback on who you like and I will try to make it work  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Crimson Wings of Death  
**

On his way towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto couldn't help but smile. He has a friend who will always be around and could never leave his side. He also felt a little bad that she is a prisoner and would probably never have met him if she weren't. But a friend is a friend in his seven year old mind, and he will cherish all of his friends. Speaking of friends, his first and oldest friends has just put away a crystal ball. It is that old third Hokage, the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

'Sigh... Naruto is probably very unhappy, I hope he isn't too upset.' the old man thought with a frown. 'I hope he can forgive me for failing him... Yondaime-Sama, Kushina-chan I am sorry for the beatings that your son has suffered, but I promise I will help him become a great shinobi.' He is brought out of his thoughts as he hears a knock on his door and his secretary's muffled screams from the other side of the door yelling at someone.

"He's busy you little shit, now get out before I call the ANBU on you!" the secretary yells.

So he gets up opens his door and sees his favorite orphan outside and a red faced secretary from all the yelling she was doing. "Nishima" He calls in his famous commanding tone, the one that could freeze even the most veteran shinobi in their tracks.

The woman, now known as Nishima yelps in fright and turns around quickly to see the third Hokage right behind her and pales when she sees the stern look on his wrinkled face.

"I have tried to tell you that Naruto is always welcome whenever I am not in a meeting. He is a nice young boy and if you can't see that then maybe your are not qualified to be my secretary. You are fired so don't come back, you will have until noon tomorrow to pack your things and go, am I clear?" He talks calmly yet strongly at the same time.

"B-But I've had this job for five months now, you cant just fi-" she stops talking as his glare hardens and he starts unleashing a small amount of killing intent on her. Feeling her life practically flash before her eyes she just nods dumbly and starts packing her things.

"Naruto-kun, you may come into my office now, I'm sure you have something important you want to talk to me about." He says calmly, while on the inside he is worried about Naruto. Seeing his shredded clothes, along with all of his scars and some burns here and there on his already frail and skeleton-like body makes him become sad. Naruto is like a grandson to him and he doesn't want to lose him or have him get mad at him. He wants to keep their grandson to son bond intact, which as of now he is not sure how strong their bond really is anymore.

"Ok, Jiji." The young voice behind him says. He then sits in front of the Hokage's desk and waits for the old man to sit down as well to start his story. "I, was beaten today, Jiji. I was scared I was going to die, but I woke up and was healed up really quick, its weird but I have always healed fast. I know I haven't seen you too much in the last five or six months or so, but if you didn't already know I was kicked out of the orphanage six months ago. I was also pushed around and hit with bottles and rocks that some of the more hostile people threw at me from time to time. I never told you because I didn't want you to die of a heart attack or anything for worrying old man." He jokes and chuckles a bit, hoping to lighten the mood.

Hiruzen didn't laugh at all, a deep frown was too busy covering his face. Inwardly he was fuming, he never heard that he was kicked out of the orphanage, what did he eat, garbage? "Naruto-kun, you should have told me that they did all of that stuff, why didn't you, and how did you survive?" he asks momentarily forgetting his anger for curiosity.

"Well, first I tried to ask people for some spare food but they either hit me and said I didn't deserve it or just ignored me all together. I then, started to eat out of the garbage from then on. Some people would even try to stop me from eating that, but I still managed and learned quickly to be really quiet and take the garbage at night time. After the first four months or so I got sick of eating garbage and wound up catching some squirrels and rabbits to cook and eat the last two months or more. I'm sorry for not telling you but you help me a lot and I didn't want to take you away from your work, I know its important and I don't want to have to rely on you to save me all the time." He finishes.

'He seems to be quite skilled in survival already, and at age seven, I think he is maturing too quickly. I don't know whether to be sad or proud. Proud for his skill or sad that he is forced to develop that skill so early in his life, his endurance and pain tolerance are also too good for someone that age.' The Sandaime thought sadly. "Well, Naruto-kun I'm impressed with your natural survival skill and endurance, but you should have told me about this. I will see if I can find an apartment for you to live in. On the one condition that you come to me if anything bad happens again and I will fix it, do you promise?"

"Of course Jiji" He responds in his normal happy voice that makes the Sandaime happy that their bond is still strong and Naruto is still alright. "Before I go Jiji, I also wanted to ask if you could buy me some new clothes and help me to become a strong ninja so I can protect the village and my precious people that I hope to find." He asks quietly almost feeling like the old man would say no.

"I would love to help you be a ninja Naruto-kun, I could help you unlock and use your bloodline, called the Shinku Tsubasa. It might already be awakened due to the heavy beating you received." He replies while frowning and still feeling guilty. "Also we will get you some new clothes, and supplies. You can't be a ninja without some good ninja clothes and a good ninja is always prepared for everything, so I will buy all your clothes and supplies." Hiruzen adds.

"Awesome! Jiji, that would be great, and I promise to help all the people of the villager through the good times and the bad. I will be just as good a ninja as you, if not better. I promise you that and I never go back on my word." Naruto shouts enthusiastically.

"I know you do Naruto-kun. That is a great quality in any man and I'm sure you can surpass me in time. Now lets go get you those clothes, and then we can go get ramen ." He says seeing that his story has taken a good amount of time and it is now around dinner time. He then grabs a nearby blanket to cover up the young blond boy in his office.

"ALRIGHT RAMEN, YOUR THE BEST JIJI!" Naruto shouts and starts jumping up and down in excitement.

* * *

On their way to a nearby ninja clothing store the Sandaime can see the angry glares cast at his young companion. 'Fools, not even being able to tell the difference between a young boy and a nine tailed fox.'

While Naruto, however, is mildly surprised at seeing the glares. Well that's not entirely it, he is surprised at the lessened amount of glares. He even saw some of the people who beat him earlier. Some of them looked at him with clear guilt in their eyes and some even waved and smiled at him. Their were still other people who looked past him and ignored him and some of the usual glares and killing intent but not as much as before.

Shortly, they arrived at the store they were going too, it looked like any normal store to Naruto, but he also thought it was just a cover-up as he could almost sense something off about the store. They then enter and immediately Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow..."

The Sandaime chuckles at his grandson figure. "Wow is right Naruto-kun, I'm assuming you thought it was just a normal store by the appearance outside. That was a genjutsu to make the store look normal to civilians but a good ninja will be able to break it. The genjutsu also acts like a marker, it pushes away civilians but attracts ninjas to the store." He explains.

"Wow... Do you think I could learn something like that too?" Naruto asked, hoping it was a yes as he would like to try to hide some of his scars, mostly the branding across his chest that says _DEMON SCUM_. That is his most painful injury, not just physically but mentally as well. It is a reminder to him all the time.

"If you can get your chakra under good enough control you may be able to use some genjutsu, but not a lot you have to much chakra. The higher ranked ones would be somewhat do able due to how much chakra it takes but other than that you will not be capable of using genjutsu to do any real damage to an enemy." He explains carefully, knowing it might upset Naruto.

"O, I see..." Naruto replies somewhat sadly, wanting to be good at every aspect of being a ninja. "But, I will just have to be that much better in the other areas of being a ninja, isn't that right Jiji." He replies with tons of confidence.

Hiruzen just smiles at his determination and nods.

"Can I help you out today, young man" a gruff and strong voice suddenly sounds out. A man, well man isn't really the word Naruto would use, more like a bear. The man is easily 6' 5, probably weighing around 300 to 350 pounds, all mostly muscle. He has a full beard that is short and well trimmed, all in all, he is a scary looking guy. Naruto pales in fear slightly before remembering that his jiji is there with him. Also not sensing any hate in his voice helped out, so he just smiles and nods at the man.

"I want to be a ninja and protect the village and I need some new clothes and supplies. Jiji will be helping me out today."

"Well then go ahead and look around while I talk to Hokage-sama, ok?" The bear like man replies.

Naruto just nods and starts to look around seeing all types of weapons and clothes, going to those first. He searches for a couple minutes and finally grabs some shirts and pants and goes to try them on. Shortly later, he comes out wearing all black ANBU style pants with a black shirt as well. He saw a cool trench coat there also, but when he tried it on it was much too long. It was black on the outside, with the inside being like fur, the fur was soft and crimson, he had really started to like the crimson color after he met the fox. Thinking that it looked really nice he was going to buy it so he could grow into it.

He then moves to look at weapons, thinking since he cant really use genjutsu effectively he would get a sword or a different type of weapon. Seeing nothing for a while, he starts to lose some hope but then sees a couple of beautiful swords. One is a katana, with a solid dark crimson, almost black handle. He reaches for it and pulls it out of its sheath. He is mesmerized by the blade. It was pure black and about 3 feet long and extremely sharp looking. He knew he had to have it, the other blade was a wakizashi. It had a similar look of the katana but was about half the size of it. He grabbed it also and went to the front desk where the two men were talking. "I have everything that I want old man, But I will need more spares of the clothes I have on and some kunai, senbon, and shuriken as well please."

"Wow... a katana and wakizashi huh, the kid knows what to look for in weapons. His clothes are ninja worthy as well, excellent job kiddo." The man behind the counter says, and chuckles when the boy blushed from the praise.

"Indeed, but you will need to be careful with the weapons Naruto-kun, they are sharp and can harm you very easily." The third says. "Now lets get you some spare clothes and head over to get ramen. Then we will go to the grocery store and buy you healthy foods, and then go to the apartment I had in mind."

* * *

They soon continue on their short journey throughout the village with some more of the glares and harsh words that they would whisper. They didn't really bother Naruto all that much since this is the becoming the best day of his life. He is getting ramen from Icharaku's, that has always been his favorite place to go, ever since he went there with the Sandaime a couple days before being thrown out of the orphanage and a couple times after. He also got new clothes that feel great. They are comfortable and sturdy, they would last him a long time. On top of all that he got ninja supplies and a couple blades to practice with.

He is brought out of his thoughts when he smells something godly... The smell of fresh ramen. He starts to run to the stand drooling. The sandaime just chuckles at the boys enthusiasm. "Teuchi-jiji, I'm back and starving to death over here. I hope you can make enough to fill me up." Naruto yells as he sits in his usual spot.

"Is that you, Naruto-kun?" and old voice calls out, the voice belongs to a kind looking old man around the age of the sandaime maybe a little younger. "Naruto-kun!" a newer and younger female voice calls out. That would be Ayame, Teuchi's daughter. She is younger, being only a little older that Naruto. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She is very cute to any sane man, but she is more of a sister to Naruto. She is currently wearing an apron, as she works in the ramen stand with her dad.

"I'm here again Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto calls out just as excited as she is. But instantly loses his breath as he is grabbed into a vice like hug by Ayame.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asks angrily. "We've been worried sick about you, the last time you were here was months ago." She sees herself as his sister like figure in his life also and him as her brother like figure. She has been really close to him and always feels the need to baby him, Even though she is only a couple years older than him.

"Ehh-heh, busy I guess, sorry Ayame-Nee-chan" He says sincerely. He hates it when she worries over him, but also knows that he couldn't live without it. He loves her like a sister and Teuchi as his own father.

"Well, its just good to have you back Naruto-kun, I'll get started on your usual order now." Teuchi says and quickly gets to work on Naruto's average of ten bowls.

The first of many is then placed in front of him and he just stares for a while and drools over the godly smell of the ramen. "Itadakimasu" He says and devours the bowl in less than a minute.

* * *

Shortly after the reunion and everyone watching Naruto in an almost fascinated horror as he eats all 15 bowls. He and the old man say thank you and goodbye and head out of the stand. It is now getting a little dark out and Naruto is really tired and anxious to get to his new home. Soon the old man leads him into a slightly run down apartment building. Its nothing special at all but Naruto doesn't care, he has learned from early on that you should always treasure what you have. He enters through the door to room 120 and finds it to be an acceptable place to live. There is a kitchen with all the needed appliances, and a table for four with four chairs. The bedroom is small with a one person bed, but is good enough because he probably wont spend too much time in there. Across from his room is a small bathroom with a toilet, a shower, and a sink. There is a cabinet above the sink for his toothpaste and other bathroom things.

"Thank you for everything today Jiji. I really appreciate it, this is the perfect place for me to live in." Naruto says after they filled up the fridge with all the healthy food they bought. He almost started tearing up, but he doesn't want to be seen as weak.

"Its ok Naruto-kun, I will always be around for you if you need help, also I would like it if you met my grandson Konohamaru, I'm sure you will both get along. Now, before you go to bed I will put some gravity seals on you. These will increase the amount of gravity you feel on you at all times. So when you take the seals off you will be much faster and stronger because you will be fighting the pressure. Also you will be able to adapt a bit when your sleeping. I'm going to start to at about three times gravity, people with your bloodline do have a better resistance to gravity which is why your skipping levels one and two.

"Ok Jiji can you do it quickly, I am really tired out from today."

"One minute Naruto." True to his word, it was only about a minute for him to finish the seals and he could tell Naruto was having trouble and started to chuckle when he heard Naruto's groaning. "Now Naruto-kun, I thought you wanted to be a strong ninja, so no complaining. I will take time off tomorrow to show you some basics and then find you a private instructor or instructors after that. Goodnight Naruto-kun." The kind old man says and shunshins out of the room.

"Man I have got to learn how to do that soon, that would be awesome. Well, time for bed, I start my ninja training tomorrow." He says quietly to himself as he forces his body to take him to his bed under all the added gravity. 'I will train harder than anyone and become a legend, everywhere I go people will recognize me. all the people will all look at me with respect while my enemies will cower in fear when in my presence. I will become known as the Shinku Tsubasa no takai aka, the Crimson Wings of Death.' He thinks as he lets sleep take him.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**I think this chapter went pretty good. There is going to be a time skip coming up some where in the next chapter I will have him begin his training a little then just skip to the academy test at the end of his year. He is not going to fail at the academy, I'm going to make him and the other clan heads and everyone graduate together still and they will all be the same age.**

**PepticCaesar Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everybody chapter 3 is here.

Here are the pairings I'm still working on.

**1 Fem Kyuubi  
**

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana  
**

**6 Tsunami  
**

**7 Tsume  
**

**8 Tsunade  
**

**9 Shizune  
**

******10 Samui  
**

******11 Mei. T  
**

******12 Yugito  
**

******13 Temari **

**********14 Tayuya  
**

**15 Hinata**

******All right I got a couple reviews and have added some of the girls who were requested.  
**

******I didn't add Ino, Shion, or Ten-Ten.**

******Ino is not my favorite girl and I already have too many as it is, same with Ten-Ten.  
**

******Shion, I might add and I might not... I would have to watch the movie she was included in and find a way to include that into the story somehow. I do thinks its a strong possibility of adding her though. **

******Haku will also not be in this harem either, there are already too many and I have to build up all the other relationships and work on action of the story too.**

******I also took out the idea of Sasuke having a twin sister to be with Naruto too because of that same reason and I feel like she wouldn't contribute too much to the story anyway.  
**

******I would like to think I have some good ideas for this story and I hope to please the readers and especially the ones who comment. I just got my first reviews and I am crazy excited right now LOL, But 16 different women on my first story might be a little bit difficult, I mean, I have never come across a story with that many women with a good plot and enough action in it, but I will find a way to do it.**

****** Wish me luck ladies and gentleman  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

******I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

******Crimson Wings of Death  
**

Naruto is still in bed in his new apartment, it is around 6 in the morning. Unfortunately for him, the sun is beginning to shine into his eyes and he starts to wake up. "Aww man, I'm still tired, go away stupid sun." Finally realizing that complaining won't make the sun disapear into some black hole he gets up. 'Alright, can't be complaining about getting up, if I do what will I do about training.' He then takes his morning shower, savoring the feeling of finally being clean for his first morning of living on his own. The first time he has actually been even relatively clean in his life, actually. He was abused in the orphanage, never being able to use the baths or showers in the building. Shaking off the depressing thoughts and the rest of the water in his hair he leaves the shower to get dressed, he also grabs his katana and wakizashi and heads to the kitchen.

When he gets there he gets out some ingredients and some pots and pans when he suddenly comes to a complete stop and stares at the assembled items. 'I have no idea what I'm doing,' He thinks to himself while sweat dropping. He then suddenly passes out, and finds himself in the sewers of his own mind. Traveling the halls dark and haunting halls like he has been there for his entire life he stops in front of a very familiar cage.

**"Hello, Naruto-_kun," _**A heavenly voice calls out to him in a soothing tone, with a hint of... something else. **"I may be able to help you, but first you have to help me. Its only a minor thing so don't flip out or anything." **Our favorite prisoner says.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan, good morning to you too." He replies teasingly. "What is this deal, and what would you like in return?"

**"O, how silly of me... good morning Naruto-kun... would you like a good morning kiss as well?"** The clever vixen in human form replies making him blush._** 'Score one for the Queen of Bijus.' **_she thinks triumphantly.

"Wha-" He starts only to be blocked out by her melodious laughter.

**"Haha, you should know better than to try and out tease a vixen Naruto-kuuuun" **She replies while almost going to the floor from laughing so hard. **"Anyway, getting back on track here, all I want is out of this dingy and dirty water. Not released, _'yet at least' _I just want you to change your mind scape into something suitable for a beautiful vixen like me to roam around in. ****  
**

"I think I can do that, But how would you help me in the real world?" Sounding a little irritated for being made blush.

**"Well after you change the mind scape to my liking we can set up a mental communication. I can then teach you things from talking inside your head to you. Whenever you want to reply just think it and allow me to hear it and I will. If you don't want me to know what your thinking I will not have access to that certain thought, you have to want me to hear it for me to be able too. I can also keep you from my own personal thoughts as well, so it works both ways. I will also want your other senses as well, and like your thoughts you can block me from seeing certain _things_ too. **She explains.

Naruto shutters at the way she said things, knowing full well what she is talking about. He will make sure to remember that for whenever he finds himself in some horrifyingly awkward situation that is a one in a million chance of happening that just so happens to happen to him quite often. "I think we have a deal." He says putting that note into his brain as a reminder.

**"Great, rip a small piece of the seal off and then just think of a meadow and include a lake big enough for my fox form to fit into and still be touching the bottom of my feet. Also add a forest in the distance with trees tall enough to be half my size. A nice beach would also be nice for when I want to lay in the warm sand. Just picture those things and will it to happen and it shoul****d." **She says while mentally crossing off a checklist to see if she missed anything.

"I'll get right on it, Kyuubi-chan." He says. "By the way, whats your real name?" He asks realizing that Kyuubi must just be some kind of title, while still concentrating on the changes that should be made.

**"K-Kyoshi" **She replies with a small stutter of surprise, while blushing slightly, she has never given her real name to anyone. The only person she would really care about getting to know enough to tell them would be Naruto.

"Well Kyoshi-chan, lets see what we can do about this sewage infested dump." Not seeing the increasingly red face of his foxy prisoner. After a short time the water at their feet beings to drain and soon grass seems to start growing. The entire room feeling is gone when sunshine starts to appear also. Kyoshi already loves the feeling of being free of her cage. The grass feels great against her bare feet, and she can also see the lake she requested filling in the background. Just beyond the lake is a plentiful forest filled with lush trees and bushes all around. Looking closely she can see some wild foxes in the forest as well. All in all, she couldn't have received a better place to be.

**"This is absolutely perfect Naruto-kun, I love it!"** she exclaims and glomps him, it almost looks like she is trying to squeeze the life out of him. Him turning blue could be one of the signs of that. Realizing what she is doing she lets go and helps him up to get the blood flowing again. **"Sorry, I was happy and I didn't mean to crush you or anything."** She says quickly trying to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"That's ok, I get it. Anyway I have to go make breakfast and I need your help, if you could please."

**"Of course, just think about leaving this place and you will, and remember to think of what you want to say to me and I will hear it."**

"Right, goodbye for now Kyoshi-chan."

**"Goodbye Naruto-kun, feel free to visit anytime."**

* * *

Naruto then opens his eyes, and sees the ceiling. 'You know Kyoshi-chan, next time you want to drag me into my mind try to warn me first.' He thinks as his first test.

**'Haha, aww but that's no fun at all Naruto-kun.'** She thinks back.

'Wow, it works, that's cool,'

**'Are you doubting my skills Naruto-kun... I would hate to think that you are.'** She responds in her sweetest voice freezing him in his tracks.

'Wh-wh-what, no I would never doubt your skills. How could I, your the Queen of the Bijus and the strongest of them all, heh heh.' He finishes with his nervous laugh hoping that his answer was good enough to the Queen.

**Good, Now lets get started.'**

* * *

Soon after, Naruto is heading to the Hokage Tower. Very slowly as he is still trying to get used to the gravity seals that were applied last night. Eventually he makes it there and finds a more neutral secretary at the same desk he passes a lot to enter the sandaime's office. She is young, about the same age as the other woman and she is also fairly good looking as well. "Excuse me miss, I think that jiji is expecting me, can I go in now?" He asks politely.

She looks at him for a couple seconds to see if she recognizes him, and she does but she simply smiles and nods at him. She normally would have been a little more rude after her mother had died in the kyuubi attack. That was before though, her father told her what he and the mob did and how Naruto reacted to it and she has decided to let it go and move on.

"Thank you" is all he says along with his trademark smile on his face that actually makes the poor woman's heart stop. She thinks he is really cute with that smile, but at the same time feels unbelievable guilt at how he was treated. She also smiles at how strong a boy he is for keeping his sanity.

"Why, hello there Naruto-kun, I'm surprised to see you here this early its only like 8 am. I guess you were really serious about your training, that's always good." He says approvingly. "Now, before we begin, there are some things you should know. I will not baby you in your training at all, actually I'm going to make it harder on you. The academy starts in about three years and I want you to have full access to your wings before you get there. I also want your wing strength to be able to carry you for a couple hours with all your gravity seals still on." He says, dead serious.

Naruto could only gulp and nod dumbly.

"On top of that I have found you a couple of different instructors for the different aspects of being a ninja. Don't worry though, they will not glare at you and they will treat you fairly. I have also told them not to go easy on you though, but I'm sure you can handle it. You will meet them at a later time. Now let me grab some scrolls from my filing cabinet and we can go.

* * *

As they leave the office, Naruto can hardly control his excitement. He is walking faster than normal while the old man next to him smiles at his enthusiasm. His grin grows when he thinks about all the torture he will be going through in the next three years before the academy starts. As soon as they reach the training ground they were moving towards with nothing special happening on the walk towards it, The Sandaime begins to explain some things to the young blond.

"Alright Naruto, these scrolls contain some katas for taijutsu and another contains some kenjutsu. I want you to have these, there are some other scrolls for the basic academy ninjutsu that you will need to know to graduate. I also have prepared a scroll of a couple different chakra control exercises and some fuinjutsu. The control exercises will make it easier for you to use ninjutsu and genjutsu, and fuinjutsu is rare around here and is also very effective.

"Awesome Jiji, thanks a lot for the help. I will master all of this stuff easily before I enter the academy and I will pass at the top of my class!" He shouts.

"Now Naruto-kun, I actually think it would be best if you held back a bit in school. I'm not saying be the worst student in the class, maybe be in the middle. Deception is a ninja's best weapon. And mastering whats in those scrolls isn't the only thing you need to do you know. You have to keep your body healthy and strong. You will do grueling physical exercise everyday and keep increasing your gravity seals like I showed you each time you get used to them. When you unlock your wings I want you to strengthen them along with all your other muscles.

"Don't worry so much, I will work out physically and also master those jutsu and katas as well, no problem old man." Naruto replies confidently.

"Alright then tough guy, increase the gravity seals from three to five and do 25 push ups, sits ups, crunches, jumping jacks, and then run 3 laps around this training field with only a 30 second brake in between each of them." He says while grinning like a mad man. "I also have some other things you will need to know but I will tell you them when you are ready to hear them."

"What!? Do you want me to die old man, and why can't you tell me now?" He asks as he lets his complaints known.

"A ninja doesn't complain Naruto-kun, I will also find you a teacher to teach you how to act appropriately, and I don't think you are ready for what I have in mind to tell you yet. Now go on, or I won't take you out for ramen at all this month.

"What, me complaining I was just saying how much fun I'm gonna have pushing myself to the limit." He says immediately forgetting his complaints when his ramen was threatened.

* * *

**Time Skip 3 years**

It has been a full three years since the day the Hokage got him the scrolls and started him off with his own physical workout plan. Along with his new and improved diet he has been working himself to exhaustion everyday. He is now ten years old and a lot heavier than he was three years ago and not because he is fat. In fact he is almost all muscle, he is a lot taller now standing around five feet weighing about 120 pounds. He has a lot more muscle on him, but he is in no way bulky, he has a fairly flat and hard stomach not a full formed six pack. If you really look you can see the faint outline of it but he will need to grow into it more. His arms are now bigger and harder than they were before. They are really good size for his age and size. Other than that he still has the same spiky blond hair that barely reaches to his shoulders. His eyes are probably whats changes the most, not the color though, just the emotions that you can pick up from them. He is definitely good looking in any girls' or womans' eyes.

He has mastered the tree walking exercise and all the ninjutsu he was given. All except the bunshin jutsu, having too much chakra for such a low chakra draining technique could do that to you. Instead he was given the kage bunshin jutsu. A solid clone technique that is better than the original technique anyway. His taijutsu is also very good for a kid who hasn't even entered the academy yet, having his gravity seal at level 15 helps with that. Surprisingly enough his kenjutsu is his best skill so far. Having a good teacher can do that, add to the fact that he practically sucks up information like a sponge.

His teachers were Anko Mitarashi for taijutsu, Yuugao Uzuki for kenjutsu, and Kurenai Yuuhi for genjutsu. His teacher on how to stay calm and act like a real ninja was none other than Tsume Inuzuka. Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao were all great friends and always talk to one another about everything. They have all started to like the younger blond boy. Them being about seven or eight years older than him, they thought it was a problem and didn't bring it up for a while. Eventually Anko brought it up in a conversation say she liked him and how he acts. That was when the other two agreed as well.

Tsume was his teacher because she knows how to be forceful and can get her point across easily. She also started to get some minor feelings for the young boy as well but thought it was a little inappropriate. Not that she cares, she will do what she wants, and listen to no one. She does want him, she just doesn't want him yet. She can sense the alpha in him and him being kind and respectful towards women helped out a lot too. Plus he is going to be so hot when he grows up a bit more.

Other than learning all of those skills he also unlocked his wings. They are as long as he is tall, about five feet but they will grow along with his height. They are a dark crimson color looking like a gargoyle's wings. (search up Goliath the gargoyle on google, its the same except the wings are a crimson color almost blood color) They are strong too, he has trained them to carry him for a good amount of time with his gravity seals on.

He has also been having some thoughts about his extremely attractive teachers. Anko has dark purple hair that his help up behind her head making a pineapple like shape. She wears a brown trench coat over a fishnet shirt that leaves little to the imagination. He has tried to get her to wear something more to cover up her C cup breasts but she would just tease him relentlessly, usually leaving him with a bloody nose and a cherry red face. She also wears a burnt orange short skirt that are a little too short, but he has to admit he likes it. What he really likes though is her personality, it being somewhat similar to his own.

Kurenai, is a stunning woman with a brunette hair color that goes to the middle of her back. She has beautiful crimson eyes that also remind him of his wings and Kyoshi's eyes and hair. With all the crimson, it has quickly become his favorite color. She is calm and collected and hates perverts. Which is why he tries not stare to much at women. She wears a red dress that is pretty tight and squeezes her B cup breasts. She also has some white tape on her legs and arms.

Yuugao, is a bit different than the other two. She has a similar hair color to Anko, but she keeps hers down. She is a bit quiet but is also loyal to a fault. She wears standard ANBU gear being one of them. She wears the neko mask.

Tsume, is a feral looking woman. She has relatively short and spiky brown hair. On her cheeks are the traditional red marks, similar to all the Inuzukas. She is a bit rough around the edges but Naruto doesn't care and she is also a lot older than him. Her being about 25 years older, not that it really mattered. She liked him and that is all that mattered.

Kyoshi was also around and helped cover anything of the little things that Tsume may have missed. Naruto also found himself getting these weird feelings towards her and the other four women. He would have to talk to the old man about it later, but right now he is headed to his first day at the ninja academy.

Naruto has also developed a strong bond with the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru. Konohamaru always enjoys his time with Naruto and has called him his brother many times, Naruto loves being called an older brother and likes spending time with Konohamaru too.

* * *

**_Chapter End_**

**Alright I hope you guys like it, I'm going to spend probably this whole weekend working on the next few chapters so hopefully I can get them done**

**I have also developed a few of the women in his future harem, I feel like I did it effectively but I don't know I'm still new to this stuff. **

**Well that's really all I have to say. Caesar Out...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now up.

**1 Fem Kyuubi  
**

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana  
**

**6 Tsunami  
**

**7 Tsume  
**

**8 Tsunade  
**

**9 Shizune  
**

******10 Samui  
**

******11 Mei. T  
**

******12 Yugito  
**

******13 Temari **

**********14 Tayuya  
**

**15 Hinata**

**16 Shion ?  
**

**Shion is still a strong possibility in this story but she would be the only one I will even think about adding. I might be able to come up with something cool later on to include her in the story but we'll see.  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**In this Chapter the heirs of the clans will be introduced, Hinata being one of them. Now I don't really mind her stuttering but I will not really be writing it in the story. Some people might find it annoying, so I will not add any of it while still keeping her personality similar to the canon.  
**

**I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Crimson Wings of Death**

Walking along on his way to the academy dressed in his regular clothes, with his katana at his side and his wakizashi strapped horizontally to his lower back, and the added trench coat that finally fit him. He was just minding his own business when he hears something nearby. To Naruto it sounded like some whimpering, rushing quickly to where it is he sees a girl his age crying quietly near by close to an alley. She has a dark blue almost black hair with pale white eyes. She is waring a heavy looking beige jacket that makes it hard to tell how developed she is, while wearing some dark blue ninja pants. All in all Naruto finds her to be quite cute. "Hey, whats wrong?" He asks quietly.**  
**

"Eeep," she squeaks not hearing him approach her at all, He is quite stealthy with his already natural abilities. The girl turns around while wiping her eyes and then stares at the boy. She instantly looks away with a mild blush on her face. She recognizes this boy, she has seen him running through the village pulling one of his instructors through the village while she was standing on a heavy looking rock. That would be Anko's style of workout all right. She was curious about him and followed him around that day. Ever sense then she has been watching him from a distance. She really admires his strength and never give up attitude.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" She asks quietly and shyly, If Naruto didn't have enhanced senses he would not have heard it at all.

"What am I doing here? What about you and why are you crying?" He replies back soothingly.

"I was going to the ninja academy for my first day but I'm scared, What if I'm not good enough. If I don't do good there father will be very angry with me, and I won't have any friends." The girl replies sadly.

"Is that all?" He replies smiling his fox like smile, making her heart turn to mush. "I'm on my way there too and I can help you out, no problem. I think that you'll be a great ninja if you work really hard at it. My name is Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you..." He says politely while trailing off hoping for her to tell him her name.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan." She responds meekly.

"Hyuga huh, I think I've heard that name somewhere before. You guys have the byakugan dojutsu right?" he asks while starting to leave the alley way with her towards the ninja academy.

"Yes, we do... I haven't activated mine yet though, I think my father is displeased with me..." She says while looking down and getting sad. 'What will Naruto-kun think of me if I can't even activate my bloodline. He must think I'm really weak and pathetic just like father.'

"No need to worry Hinata-chan, I'm sure you will get a strong byakugan soon enough. You just need to work hard and build up your confidence. I'm sure you will be a great kunoichi some day." He says with a smile that takes her breath away.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" She says after a couple minutes of processing what he just said to her. 'He believes in me, and thinks I'm going to be strong. I can't let him down I have to be strong and then maybe he will like me as much as I like him...' She thought with the reddest face you could possibly imagine.

* * *

They soon make it to the academy to see a bunch of students entering the building all at once crowding the place. Naruto and Hinata make their way into the doors and head to their class, both secretly wanting to be in the same class. Naruto finds Hinata to be cute and interesting, he also feels the need to help her with her confidence. Hinata's reason is a little obvious, she wants to be by his side all the time and get close to him. Soon they both find themselves in front of one of the rooms in the building for new students just starting the academy.

"Hey, are you going to this room too, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks his traveling companion. 'This is great, maybe we are in the same class and we can be friends. My senseis did tell me I need friends my age. I want more than just Kiba after all.' Tsume had told him about her son hoping that they become good friends so she can invite him over to dinner and get to know him more.

"I am Naruto-kun, I guess this means we are in the same class together." She replies shyly. 'This is great! the next five years in the academy with Naruto-kun, sitting next to him everyday. I have to work on my confidence and be strong to hopefully get together with him by the end of the academy.' She thinks to herself with a beautiful pink tinge to her face.

"I guess it does Hinata-chan, this is great. Me and you are going to pass this and become great ninja; I'm sure of it." He says full of confidence, making Hinata a little jealous that she is not that confident.

They then enter the room together with Naruto opening the door for Hinata getting a smile from her and they both look at all the ninja hopefuls. Only about half the class stands out to them.

There is a boy with a little white dog on his head sitting with his head on the desk. He seems to have similar red marks on his cheeks that Tsume and the other Inuzukas have. 'There's Kiba' Naruto thinks. He is wearing a gray hooded jacket with black fur in the hood. the jacket is zipped up all the way almost hiding the fishnet shirt under it completely.

There is a boy sitting next to him with his hair in up in a pineapple like shape similar to Anko's. His hair is black though, he wears a open light gray jacket with a tight fishnet shirt under it. He seems to be sleeping on his desk next to Kiba. He learned from the old man his name was Shikamaru Nara. He actually knows all the kids names in the class, having asked for them.

Next to Shikamaru, is a slightly chubby boy wearing a green jacket opened up with a beige shirt underneath it. He also had a white scarf around his neck. This would be Choji Akamichi.

Up in a secluded desk all by himself is a guy wearing a big green jacket with the hood on his head. He has brown hair that is straight and hangs out of the hood a little. He is wearing some small black sunglasses and has a stoic look on his face. Naruto's gaze rests on him for a while, that is Shino Aburame. He is the heir to the Aburame clan. He is interested to get to know him due to hearing of the stoic attitude of most Aburames.

On the other side of the room are a pink haired girl wearing a red dress that hangs over some short blue ninja shorts. She has green sparkling eyes and seems to be eying some black haired boy not far from her. The girls name is Sakura Haruno, not that she is important she seems to be too thin, and frail. Probably because of the boy she is staring at. 'Fangirl,' Naruto thinks to himself 'she probably wont be a good ninja at all.' Shes cute, but not cute enough for him to start going for fangirls.

Next to her is a pretty looking girl with light blond hair and teal colored eyes. She is wearing a purple shirt that ends half way down her stomach. Covering her stomach is some white medical tape. She also a purple colored skirt to match her shirt. On her arms are white arm bands that only show off a small amount of her shoulders. She is also staring at the black haired boy across from them. She is not watching as intently as Sakura but she is staring a bit. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

The black haired boy they are staring at seems to be brooding with he hands latched together holding his head up. He has black hair that to Naruto, is shaped like a ducks ass. He is wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it. He also has similar arm bands to Ino. He has white shorts on and looks mean and indifferent to the two girls staring at him. That is Sasuke Uchiha. His family was killed by his older brother not too long before the academy started, because of that he just sits quietly and broods all the time so not many girls are too interested in him at all. Only Sakura seems infatuated and Ino has a small crush that will probably end sometime later.

In front of the class was a man wearing the standard chuunin outfit. He had brown hair in a pony tail. He also had the Konoha headband on with a blue cloth holding the plate on his head. This was their primary chuunin instructor. There was another man talking to him, possibly about the curriculum and the new students. He had light blue hair, it was almost white. He had his Hiate (headband, not sure how to spell it) as a bandanna with the plate on the front of his head. His name is Mizuki, they both then turn to the class after a short conversation.

"Alright class, settle down and everyone take a seat. Naruto and Hinata head up to where Shino is sitting." Not seeing the angry glare that Mizuki is sending towards the back of his head.

"Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my friend Hinata Hyuga. Whats your name?" He asks when he sits next to the hooded guy, who seems surprised at his introduction. Being an Aburame, people think they are weird being able to talk and control bugs from inside their bodies.

"I am Shino Aburame, Naruto-san. It is nice to meet your acquaintance, yours to Hinata-san." He says in a monotone voice while on the inside he is curious about the boy next to him. He doesn't have any friends other than his insects. He always wanted a friend to talk to but just waited for someone to start up the conversation.

"Nice to meet you to Shino-san." Hinata replies softly, also seeing earlier that he was sitting alone and feeling a little sad, but also relieved that she isn't the only one who felt all alone. 'The three of us are going to be great friends.' She finishes in her mind happily.

"It is nice to meet you as well Shino. Hopefully we will be great friends and ninja together, and please just call me Naruto." He says calmly trying to stay focused in school to learn.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Iruka, "Alright this is the ninja academy and we will be teaching you how to be successful ninja of the leaf village. I am Iruka Umino, and this is my assistant Mizuki. We will now go through roll call.

"Shino Aburame" followed by a quiet 'Present'

This went on until Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka didn't hate the boy, but he still didn't trust him very much. Nonetheless he called his name calmly and nicely receiving a 'here'. He would treat him like any other student and try to be fair to him. He has heard the stories about his abuse, all of the ninja in the village have. Most of the ninja respect his strength, knowing how hard it is to stay sane in the cruel ninja world. Only a small percentage actually hate him, while some were indifferent. Mizuki being one of the ones to hate his guts.

"In the first year we are going to learn about the history of the leaf village. Followed by some regular lessons on economics, math, writitng, and some of the other civillian teachings that everyone should know."

"The second year will be a little bit more about physical skills and more hands on learning, like kunai and shuriken throwing. We will be doing some exercises and outdoor survival teaching along with stealth and how to lead a team."

"The third year will be the start of some basic taijutsu, and muscle building workouts. We will also work on some speed, and refining your stealth. Politics will also be added into that year."

"The fourth year will be ninjutsu theory followed by teaching the most basic jutsus that may just save your life in any battle. We will work on those until you have mastered them completely."

"The fifth and final year we will be putting all the ninja fields together and reviewing the academy jutsus. We will refine your speed, strength, and taijutsu and prepare you for your ninja career."

* * *

**Time Skip 5 years**

Naruto, wearing his normal clothes with his katana and wakizashi in the normal places at his side and horizontally on his back respectively, is seen walking around the village. He is now 15 years old but looks older, around 17 or 18. He is basically a clone of the fourth Hokage, but with whisker marks on his cheeks. He is around 5' 10, weighing about 200 pounds of all muscle. His six pack is now fully defined to the point that it looks like Kami carved it from the hardest stone imaginable and sculpted a masterpiece. He is ripped, with bulging biceps that are not too big, but just perfect in a woman's eyes. His hair is still around shoulder length, not wanting it to get too long and it is still as spiky and untamed as it always was. His beautiful blue eyes make any woman almost faint from the sight of him looking over at them. His innocent expressions forcing them to do everything in their power not to jump him on the spot.

He has made a good impression on the teachers of the academy, most of them even the ones that didn't necessarily like him say he is easily at low to mid jounin level. His kenjutsu is downright deadly, most people would hate to go head to head in a sword fight with him. His taijutsu, is also really good, but not as good as his kenjutsu. His ninjutsu is also good, with his good control of his chakra and kage bunshin, he has a pretty strong set of jutsu from his senseis having been taught the secret of kage bunshin. He only has one strong genjutsu from Kurenai to hide his scars with, other than that nothing that is effective works for him. He has also become quite adept in fuinjutsu as well, he is not a master by any means but he can tell a lot of different seals out from others and eventually break them down and learn how they work. He is easily chuunin maybe even tokubetsu jonin but he purposely let his academics drop a bit after that aiming to be just average. He really just wanted to stay with his best friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, and Shino.

He had made a lot of progress towards the civilians as well in the village, with about 70% respecting him and liking him. Around 15% percent still hate him but leave him alone, and the last 15% being plain indifferent.

Hinata and Shino have become closer to Naruto also. Hinata is in love, but she has been all along, Shino has found a good friendship between them as Naruto constantly defended him against some bullies. He sees him as a great person and friend and wants to keep it just like that. He also knows how Hinata feels about him but has chosen to keep it to himself.

Hinata has grown much better as a ninja and person. She is much more confident, not stuttering at all around anyone anymore. She is probably one of the best girls in the class.

Shino has also become more outgoing due to being around Naruto for the five years they were friends. He now talks much more than he did, not just talking when he felt he had something relevant to add.

Kiba quickly became one of Naruto's best friends in the academy also. He is loyal and always helps out, it is probably because he can sense the alpha material in Naruto. Akamaru, Kiba's companion also likes Naruto and will obey him when needed. Naruto also met Hana, Kiba's older sister and they instantly became close friends. Hana heard from her friends all about Naruto and admitted that he sounded interesting. She also talked to Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao about sharing the blond hottie after a couple years of friendship with him.

The Kids in the class see him as a really cool and nice guy and everyone at least gets along with him. All except Sasuke and Sakura, they seem to hate him for some reason.

Naruto spent time during the five years getting some extra training from his senseis that trained him before the academy, becoming closer and closer to them. He is starting to get worried about having to choose one of the girls to date. That's why he is on his way to the Hokage Tower to ask his jiji for help.

* * *

When he gets to the Hokage Tower he greets the receptionist that is the same one who was working there for the last eight years now. They quickly became friends but nothing more than that. They got along quite well with each other. Then he sees the old man behind the desk grumbling. Something about paper work and how it is the bane of his existence. "Hey, jiji. I came to ask you for some help."

"O, and what do you need help with Naruto-kun?" He asks genuinely curious.

"Well... I wanted some advice, I really came to like my senseis, but I also like Hinata from the academy. I was wondering if you knew what I should do." He asks timidly, a little embarrassed to be asking him a question like that.

The old man just grins at his grandson's predicament knowing full well what he is going to say to him. He is trying his best to hold his laughter for when he sees the look on his face. "Date them all" he says simply.

"WHAT! I can't do that to them, the deserve better than that, and besides they hate perverts. There is no way they would agree to share me..." He says frowning.

"Remember what I told you all those years ago, Something about me telling you when your older. Well that time is now, you see, you are the last of the Shinku Tsubasa bloodline. It is much to rare to let die out, so the council has agreed to place you under the CRA. That is short for the Clan Restoration Act and you will need to marry multiple women.

Naruto just blanks out and stare for awhile, then does what most would do... passed out. 'Well that went well.' The old man thinks while laughing uncontrollably.

Shortly later Naruto wakes up and looks around to find himself on the ground in front of the Hokage's desk. "Wow, old man, I just had the craziest dream ever. I came to you and asked for dating advise and you told me I was under some Clan Restoration Act or something." He says shaking his head from the haze.

"I did Naruto-kun, You need at the least 10 to 15 wives." He says calmly, while grumbling about 'young and lucky bastards.'

Naruto's jaw hits that ground at that... 10 to 15 wives. That is a little ridiculous to him but if he has to have at least 10 wives then all the girls he likes will be with him and maybe more that he meets along the way.

_**'Am I going to be included in your giant harem, eh Naruto-kuuuuuun'**_ Kyoshi purrs to him suggestively.

'If that makes you happy Hime.' thinking to her teasingly while happy that she wants to be his first wife. They have gotten very close the last eight years and talked everyday.

The Kyuubi blushes like crazy at being called princess and is also letting tears of joy fall from her beautiful face. **_'I have finally found the one, the perfect person for me to be mates with. This is the best day of my life.'_** She thinks happily, while running around and grabbing a near by baby fox. **"He loves me, He really loves me Kitsune-chan, I'm so happy!" **She yells while holding the young baby fox, while the fox just wags its tail in happiness for its friend.

Now that his problem is solved, Naruto heads to the academy for his final test. The test that will make him into a full grown ninja in the eye of the village. He is confident he will pass and become a genin.

* * *

**_Chapter end_**

**Alright, I'm going to arrange the teams and start the team D-ranks and then get into the beginning of the wave mission in the next chapter hopefully I will get that up later today. This is the time when the action is really gonna pick up and the story will take off. I hope its good, I've been getting a little bored of just describing everything.**

**Caesar Out  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is now up and this is hopefully where the story takes off from here or maybe the next chapter.

**1 Fem Kyuubi  
**

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana  
**

**6 Tsunami  
**

**7 Tsume  
**

**8 Tsunade  
**

**9 Shizune  
**

******10 Samui  
**

******11 Mei. T  
**

******12 Yugito  
**

******13 Temari **

**********14 Tayuya  
**

**15 Hinata**

**16 Shion ?  
**

**Shion is still a strong possibility in this story, I will look into it tomorrow I think.  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Crimson wings of Death**

Naruto is now headed to the Hinata's house to pick her up and walk to the academy together like they do everyday. "Good morning Naruto-kun, ready for us to become genin?" She asks confidently.

"Hell yea, Hinata-chan. I've been ready for years now. So lets hurry to Shino's house and get him." He replies confidently and they head out on their way. They have been doing this together for years now, so she just nods and follows him. Leaving, they both nod to the branch family guards who happen to like and respect Naruto for the same reasons all the other ninja like him. He is respectful while at the same time fun. He never belittles them and also helped Hinata with her confidence. The branch family loves Hinata and can't wait for her to take over as clan head and get rid of their curse seals.

As they approach the Aburame clan home, they see Shino waiting for them patiently like he always does. Naruto sees him and smiles, "Hey Shino, How are you today?"

"I'm good, Naruto. How are you and Hinata-chan doing today?"

"I'm doing good today, Shino-kun, thanks for asking." Hinata replies, while she is inwardly nervous. This was the day that she would confess her feelings for Naruto. 'I wonder how he'll take it.' She wonders.

"I'm good too, so are you ready to make genin?", He asks as they begin their journey to the academy. "I think all of us are going to make it no problem."

"I think I am ready Naruto, but you have been ready to be chuunin for a couple years now, maybe more and everyone knows it at the academy." Shino replies with a light chuckle as Hinata joins in giggling too.

"I love it when you giggle, Hinata-chan its like music to me ears." Naruto says and chuckles at her blush and her pout. "I also love your pouts, you are so cute..."

They have begun to tease each other more in the last year of the academy and they always had a good time with it. They are very close to each other and all they have to do is really ask the other out to make it official. 'If everything goes good today it will be.' Naruto thinks in his head, not knowing his female traveling companion is thinking along the same lines.

* * *

They soon enter the academy and sit in their normal seats that they have always sat it every since they first met on the first day. They always enjoyed sitting in the back of the class and talking to each other and their other friends while Iruka-sensei taught the others the things they already knew.

"Hey, Naruto! Whats up bro, are you ready to pass this test and become ninja?" A voice calls out and Naruto turns to look at his best friend Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, I'm a hundred percent sure I'm gonna pass, and I'm doing good today. How about you and Akamaru, think your gonna pass?" He questions back with a smile.

"Of course were gonna pass Naruto, what do you take us for?" Kiba replies back with a laugh, which Naruto joins in on and Shino, Hinata, and him take their seats after wishing him luck.

"Troublesome, hey Naruto hows it going?" His good friend Shikamaru replies from in front of him sounding bored.

"Hey Shika, I'm good how about you? So you gonna pass or just say its too troublesome and give up?" Is his humorous reply with a hint of sarcasm, meaning it to be a joke and not an insult.

Shikamaru just grins at his friends comment and replies, "You know my mom, it would be way too troublesome to hear her nag about me failing this test, so I guess I have to pass."

"Well I know you don't need it but good luck anyway man." Naruto says back.

"Alright, class settle down." Iruka says trying to calm the teens down, it doesn't work. "Quiet down please..." Still nothing, **"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS, I'M TALKING TO YOU"** He Screams with his patented big head jutsu. Seeing the fear stricken students' faces is always hilarious which is another reason he likes to do that to them. Seeing that they are calm he begins, "alright class today is the final day of the ninja academy. I just want to say its been an honor teaching you all these last five years. When I call your name you will follow me into the dojo for target practice and the the academy jutsu.

"Shino Aburame" he gets up and starts to walk up but feels someone grab his arm and turns around.

"Good luck Shino." Naruto says, and Shino just nods.

Shortly, later he comes out with a smile on his normally stoic face and goes to Naruto and thanks him.

This goes on for a while, with Naruto giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek and she also passed the test.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he then stands up but feels an arm grab him, Hinata was hanging on his arm and she kisses him on the cheek. He blushes a bit but can stand up to it more with all the teasing he gets from Anko, Kyoshi, and sometimes Kurenai, Yuugao, and even Hana.

"Good luck Naruto-kuuuun" She says with a beautiful pink tint to her face and a smile.

"Don't worry so much you, I'll pass no problem then we'll all go out to dinner, my treat." He replies as he is walking away.

* * *

Naruto enters the dojo to see Iruka smiling at him and he smiles back. He then notices Mizuki glaring at him from behind Iruka and mentally frowns. He has always treated him a bit unfairly.

"Alright you have 10 kunai and 10 shuriken, you have to hit the targets from 30 meters away. 5 points for every bulls eye, 10 for other miscellaneous kill shots. You need at least 35 points to pass, not like that's a problem though, you always do way better than that." Iruka finishes smiling. "Good luck"

Naruto heads to the line, and slows his breathing, He feels the weight of the kunais in is hands and pictures where he wants to hit the targets. After a short while he lets them all fly at the same time. All 10 kunais sailing through the air at a good speed and great balance. They each impact the target and Naruto just turns around for the shuriken to see the faces of his instructors. Both of their jaws are now touching the ground. He just got a perfect score each one of the kunai hitting a vital area.

"100 points huh, that's my best yet. Awesome!" Naruto nods happily.

"You, just got 100 points, how is that possible. 80, I could see, but 100 that's highly advanced, especially for throwing them all at the same time." Iruka states in disbelief. Mizuki just looks pissed off, 'damn demon, I need him to get the forbidden scroll of sealing, how can I convince him if he doesn't fail.' He keeps to himself.

"Well, I'll record that for the record books, here are the 10 shuriken now. throw them whenever you are ready." Iruka says proudly.

"Alright" Naruto says as he takes the shuriken and heads back to the same line he was at before. Concentrating once again, he looks to the targets with all the shuriken in his hands. Soon, he lets them fly and like the kunai he gets perfect scores. The teachers are now gaping, it wasn't luck like they thought after all, he is really that good.

"Congratulations Naruto, but your not done yet, you have to do the Henge, Kawarimi, and the bunshin jutsus." Iruka stated proudly.

"Alright, easy." He replies as he Henges into Mizuki, and the replaces himself with the desk both of them were sitting behind. "Can I do a different bunshin though, I have too much chakra to perform the regular one." He asks with his voice filled with hope.

"I suppose that's ok Naruto, any type you know will do." Iruka replies kindly, while Mizuki is fuming inwardly. He would have to find someone else to get the scroll.

"Sweet, then here goes kage bunshin." Naruto says as 15 solid clones appear in the room in perfect rows of five with three in each row.

"Kage bunshins, how on earth did you learn that jutsu, that's a jonin level bunshin. Who taught that to you?" Mizuki questions barely hiding the venom in his voice.

Naruto and Iruka can sense a little of the hostility and frown, "Jiji taught it to me when I couldn't perform the regular bunshin and I just asked him for help." He replies calmly.

"Well, either way you pass Naruto. Congratulations." Iruka replies happily and hands him a hiate. Naruto accepts it and switches the regular blue cloth for a crimson one and puts it on his head and spins it so the plate is on the left side of his head instead of the on his forehead.

* * *

Naruto then enters the regular class room with a his best smile making most of the girls blush from his good looks. He actually had many fangirls in the village instead of Sasuke because of how he acts all the time.

He takes his seat in between his two best friends and they congratulate him on a job well done. Wondering how good he did on the test they ask him.

"Hey Naruto, how many points did you get on the target practice test." Hinata whispers while Shino listens in also curious about his answer.

"I got 200 points." He whispers back like its no big deal and grins both of their shocked faces.

"Team placements will be next week in this same spot around 8:30 am, so don't miss them for anything." Iruka states as the new genin leave the school.

* * *

With the day at the academy done, Hinata, Shino, and Naruto head over to his favorite spot, Icharaku's. "Hey Ayame-nee-chan, can the new ninja of the leaf get some service over here?" as he sits down. Ayame then looks at him and smiles while walking to the other side of the counter and hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you too Hinata-chan and Shino-kun.

"Thanks" they all reply together. Ayame then gets to work on their usual orders, seeing them eat there often made her remember them by heart.

"So, do you two know of anybody who didn't pass the test of our grade?" Naruto asks. He had heard about the fangirls all failing.

"Well most of your fangirls failed along with Sakura Haruno." Shino replies while somewhat happy that they will have less fangirls to deal with.

"Yea, that's all I heard too." Hinata adds in.

"Me too, I heard the same thing, maybe if they would have trained harder they could have passed." Naruto says. Shortly after they get their food and start to eat while talking about everyday things. Suddenly Kiba with Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru all run into the stand wearing their new headbands in a hurry.

"Hey Naruto, you know that one girl, Sakura Haruno right? She stole the forbidden scroll of sealing and the hokage is ordering all ninja available to find her." Kiba says quickly while also trying to catch his breath.

"Well, catch your breath for a while, me, Shino, and Hinata will head out to search for her. I'll give you guys one minute to catch your breath and then go the opposite way that we go. Stick together and don't try to scare her off too much alright, Hinata, Shino, time to go." Naruto states in a serious voice, the voice of a true leader. All of his friends obey him with out question and the group of three, two boys and a girl head out followed a minute later by another group of three, this one all guys.

* * *

Alright you two, Hinata-chan I need you to activate your byakugan and search all around for Sakura. Shino I need you to send your bugs out in all the directions we aren't currently going towards. I will also send out kage bunshins to search as well, understand?" He says with authority and conviction that makes you want to follow him.

"Hai" they both respond and get to their tasks. "I will alert you if my bugs find anything," Shino says.

After spending around 15 minutes Shino's bugs finally spot Sakura reading the scroll abut a mile away from them to their east. "Naruto, Sakura is about a mile to our east looking through the forbidden scroll." He says calmly.

"Alright, good job Shino, can you see her Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Hai, but that's not all it seems like Mizuki and Iruka-sensei are on their way towards her also, I estimate that Iruka will be there in one minute and Mizuki in two." She says quickly.

"Alright we should be there in about four and half or five minutes if we hurry, start channeling more chakra to your legs and lets go." However, he sees they are tired, "never mind you two, you should rest up and I'll go on ahead alone."

"What, but we want to help you, we aren't too tired." Hinata says trying to convince him to stay.

"He's right Hinata-chan, we wont make it in time, with his stamina he will make it, plus there are two senseis there to help he will be fine." Shino says acting as the voice of reason even if he wants to go too.

Seeing his point, she reluctantly agrees, "alright you go ahead and we'll catch up later." The two friends then sit down and watch him disappear into the night. 'Be safe please Naruto-kun,' Hinata thinks.

* * *

Naruto soon makes it to see Mizuki up in a tree and Iruka against an old shack with kunai surrounding him and one deep into his left leg. "Sakura, don't give him the scroll he is trying to trick you to take it." Iruka yells out.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, he is just trying to make it so you cant get Sasuke. He doesn't want you to find the man of your dreams" Mizuki says equally as loud as Iruka, and the worst part is Sakura is believing him.

"I'll get Sasuke-kun to love me no problem, Iruka-sensei must be jealous that I found true love and he didn't" She screeches dumbly. She then starts walking over to the tree Mizuki is in and is about to throw the scroll up to him.

"Hey Sakura, I wouldn't give that scroll to him, he is a traitor to the village and your just playing right into his hands." Naruto calmly states as he walks out into the open.

"Haha, the demon huh, I never thought I would see you here." Mizuki taunts him. "You probably want the scroll for yourself, but first, tell me do you know why people seem to hate you?" Mizuki asks.

"Why?" Naruto asks pretending to not know, even though he has known for many years now.

"Mizuki, no its against the Sandaime's law, its forbidden!" Iruka yells hoping to stop him from telling the truth to Naruto.

"15 years ago the nine tailed fox attacked our village and killed many of our civilians and ninja. The beast was said to be unstoppable, there was no way the fourth Hokage could kill the fox, so he sealed it away into a baby boy. You were that boy Naruto, you are the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki yells and starts laughing like a crazy person.

"Wha- what, he is the fox?" Sakura asks getting confused and really scared. She never really liked Naruto, he always beat Sasuke in their spars. If Mizuki is saying he is the nine tailed fox then it must be true. 'He's a demon, I have to spread the word to everyone and then I'll be a hero.' She thinks dumbly.

"Haha, your one hell of a fool, Mizuki. Me and Kyoshi-chan are completely different beings. I've already known about the fox for about eight years." Naruto finally admits.

This seems to make Mizuki angry, "really then... well I guess its time to kill you demon." He says as he grabs his giant shuriken off his back getting ready to throw it. He then does, but something unexpected for everyone happens, as Naruto is reaching for his katana, Shino and Hinata jump in front of him and each throw a kunai to deflect the giant shuriken. Now Naruto is worried, 'what if they heard what he said, will they still like me?' he thought sadly, but he realized that its not the time to be depressed so he issues his orders. "Shino, Hinata-chan go and get Sakura and the scroll back to the Hokage while me and Iruka stay to fight." He says calmly, while still a bit scared of their reaction to him.

They both look back at him, and appear to be thinking of what to do. "Alright Naruto-kun, right away." Hinata replies, "lets go Shino-kun." Seeing his nod both of them go to grab Sakura, when she resists, Hinata is forced to knock her out while Shino takes the scroll.

"Hey, give me that scroll." Mizuki commands as he jumps as fast as he can at the unsuspecting friends. Too bad he wasn't fast enough as Naruto hits him from the side.

"If you ever lay a hand on Hinata-chan or Shino, I'll kill you." Naruto says in a voice that would make any sane man wet himself. Unfortunately Mizuki is not a sane man at all.

"O, really now. What are you gonna do to stop me demon? I'll destroy you with one punch." He yells arrogantly completely missing the fact that Hinata and Shino are long gone now.

"Try it fool, give me your best shot and I'll return it one thousand fold." Naruto states in the same tone as earlier.

"kage bunshin jutsu" His eyes then widen in fear, all around are hundreds of shadow clones. They are covering the area all around, in the trees and on the ground. "Well Mizuki-teme, if your just gonna stand their I guess we'll come to you and Mizuki's eyes widen as they see all the clones waiting and watching Mizuki.

'Incredible, he can make this many and still keep going?' Iruka thinks to himself as he watches in awe.

'What the hell, this must be the demons power at work' Mizuki thinks as he could only stare in fear and wait for the beating of a life time. He doesn't have to wait long as all the clones jump down on him and start punching and kicking away at him leaving only a bruised body in the shape of Mizuki left on the ground.

"Heh, maybe I overdid it a little bit." Naruto says scratching the back of his head after the massive beat down.

"That was incredible Naruto, good thing you made it here when you did, I could have been much worse off if you didn't." Iruka says honestly. "Come on, you can help take me to the hospital, I'm sure Hinata and Shino have already made it back to the Hokage and are fixing the problem.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Alright I'm gonna stop it here, I didn't get to the point I really thought I was going to but I will definitely get their next chapter. Well Keep reading. **

**Caesar Out  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six is coming up next

**1 Fem Kyuubi  
**

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana  
**

**6 Tsunami  
**

**7 Tsume  
**

**8 Tsunade  
**

**9 Shizune  
**

******10 Samui  
**

******11 Mei. T  
**

******12 Yugito  
**

******13 Temari **

**********14 Tayuya  
**

**15 Hinata**

**16 Shion ?**

**17 Mikoto ?  
**

**All right, Mikoto might be in also now, That will probably be the last I will even consider though in this story, there are already too many.  
**

**As for the not mentioning Naruto's wings, I haven't really got to the action yet, so I haven't really felt the need for him to use them. He will later, with the plans I have set up. I didn't really feel the need to add in Naruto just flying around for fun or stuff like that, he will only use them when he feels the need to do so.  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Crimson Wings of Death**

In the Hokage's office, there are a bunch of jonin standing patiently in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"Hey, Nai-chan, can you believe it, the Hokage is giving me a chance to be a jonin sensei." Anko asks standing next to all her friends pretty much bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I think you would make a great sensei Anko-chan, just try not to hurt them too much" Kurenai says with a small giggle, with Hana and Yuugao joining in on.

"O, that's no fun Nai-chan, I won't have my team considered weak. It would make me look bad to the village, well worse anyway." She says getting a bit sad, she was always treated unfairly and hasn't had many people like her for being herself. The only ones she worried about liking her were Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Yuugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuuhi and her favorite, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurenai seeing this tries to comfort her, "Don't listen to what the other people of the village think Anko-chan." She whispers softly to her friend. "Think about Naruto-kun, he was hated, beaten, stabbed, burned, and other terrible things because of what he holds. If he can deal with that, then I know you can deal with this, your a strong woman after all Anko-chan."

"Yea Anko-chan don't get so down you know we all love you." Hana adds in with Yuugao nodding along with the other two women.

Anko then starts to think and a smile comes to her face, not a sadistic creepy smile but a beautiful genuine smile. "Your right Nai-chan, If Naru-kun can handle it then I can to. I also love you three like family as well." Naruto has always been a great inspiration to her ever since they met, his never give up attitude no matter how hard things got motivated her. Without Naruto, she would probably been depressed all the time and distance herself from everyone.

"Alright, lets being the assigning of the jonin senseis." An elderly voice calls out shaking all the others in the room from their conversations and personal thoughts. "team one's jonin sensei will be, (I'm skipping these until team 7). Team seven's sensei will be Anko Mitarashi, teaching Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, and... Naruto Uzumaki." purposely keeping a delay for mentioning Naruto's name, waiting to see how Anko will respond.

'NO WAY' Anko screams mentally 'did he just say I get to teach Naruto-kun!'

"What! I wanted to teach Naruto-kun!" Hana, Kurenai, and Yuugao scream at the same time, and then blush hoping that nobody noticed the kun suffix of his name.

"Kun? Is something going on between all of you and Naruto?" A lazy sounding man with gravity defying silver hair says. He wears his headband on a diagonal with it covering his left eye. He also has a black ninja mask covering his face up to the middle of his nose.

"Shut up Kakashi." All the girls yell together, making him even more sure that he is right. The increasing blush on all four of their faces helps too.

"Well, Nai-chan, Hana-chan, Yuugao-chan, better luck next time." Anko says teasingly but on the inside is dying of laughter and crying out in joy at the same time.

"Moving on, Team eight's jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi teaching Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team nine is already made from last year, so Team ten's jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi teaching Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi.

* * *

Back to the classroom, Naruto and all his friends can't wait to see whose team they are on. Naruto is sitting at their usual spot in the class with Shino, Hinata said she had to go to the bathroom.**  
**

'With that situation with Mizuki, I didn't confess to him, I should do it after school today.' Hinata thinks with a blush.

"I'm ready to do it, I will after school, I could ask him to take a walk with me and go to the Hokage Monument."

Hinata agrees to this plan and starts to head into the classroom to her seat next to Naruto. What she didn't know is that as she moves towards Naruto, Sakura is telling everyone in the village that Naruto is a demon and that he should not be trusted. Some seem to listen to her while some of the ones who beat him stick up for him. This seems to spread as the others, who seem to listen to the ones who say he is not the demon but a good boy.

This makes Sakura really angry, She stomps off going home because even with the forbidden scroll she didn't have enough chakra to use anything in it. 'Damn these stupid villagers, they should be attacking the demon and praising me, not calling me a liar.'

Hinata sits down next to the curious looking Naruto. "So, what took you so long. Thinking about me,?" Naruto asks teasingly. She was gone for a while and they never hide anything from each other, so he's really curious.

"O nothing Naruto-kun" she says, only serving to make him more suspicious.

"Aww, please tell me, I promise I wouldn't tell anyone else." Naruto pleads making his best puppy dog eyes look.

Seeing it she is forced to hold herself to her seat to stop herself from glomping him at how cute he looks. "Sorry, but you'll find out later Naruto-kun, I promise." Hinata says while struggling to hold her resolve under his puppy dog eyes looking right at her.

"Hmph" Naruto just looks away and pouts weakening her resolve some more but she set up a perfect plan to break it to him and she wants it to be perfect.

"I'm sure she will tell you Naruto, just later," Shino replies, knowing what she is talking about and chuckling on the inside a bit.

They are all brought out of their thoughts when they hear, "good morning class, or should I say genin." Iruka says proudly, this was a fun group of students to teach.  
"Alright every one I just want to say I'm very proud of all of you, and it was an honor to teach you all. Now lets start the team placements."

"Team one will be" (I'm skipping until team 7 like I did earlier)

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka and Sai under the jonin sensei of Anko Mitarashi." Naruto and Kiba are happy to be on the same team and Naruto is happy about having Anko as their sensei but he is a little sad that Hinata and Shino are not on his team, also he has never heard of the other person on their team.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei who is Sai?" Kiba asks, interrupting Iruka, probably wondering the same thing that Naruto is.

"Well there weren't enough students to pass the test, so Hokage-sama had found a suitable genin level ninja and added him to your team."

"O, ok."

"Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha under the jonin sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Team nine is already made, so Team ten will by Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara under the jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finishes.

Hinata and Shino are happy to at least be on each others team but are a little sad that Naruto isn't with them. They are also not too happy at having Sasuke on their team and are at least hoping that their sensei will keep him in line. They both already knew a little about their sensei hearing that she is the genjutsu mistress of Konoha.

Ino Yamanaka is a little bit sad at not being on Sasuke's team but has been having some second thoughts of pursing him anyway. She just hopes that her other teammates are at least nice to hang our around. Choji and Shikamaru are happy too, they are just hoping to get along with Ino, while Shikamaru hopes that she is not bossy.

Sasuke is absolutely indifferent to his teammates, just hoping they won't get in the way of his ambitions.

"All right everyone wait here for your senseis to pick you up, and good luck in the future and keep the village as your number one thing to protect." Iruka says as he leaves the school.

* * *

"Alright, I'm gonna give all the gakis my super awesome entrance, you guys should go in first and then I'll come in." Anko says with a grin.

"Ughh, fine lets go then." Kurenai says, as she leaves the Hokage's office.

'This is going to be so awesome, I can't wait to see the looks on Naruto-kun's face when he sees my amazing entrance.' Anko thinks to herself.

* * *

As the students are all waiting, a new kid comes into the room. He is a deathly pale white, looking almost dead. He has black ninja pants on and he wears a short black jacket with red straps. Also on his back is a small back pack on. On his back is tanto, The rest of his outfit consisted of a shinobi sandals and gloves with his index fingers and thumbs exposed.

"I am Sai." The boy says simply. "I am to be placed on a team with Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Where are they?" He questions.

"That would be me, I'm Naruto and the guy with the dog on his head it Kiba Inuzuka. Nice to meet you Sai." Naruto responds.

"Yea, its nice to meet you as well." Kiba responds also. Sai just nods and sits down to wait for the team's sensei.

Shortly a man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, a flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for Fire marked on it around his waist. "Alright Team 10, your with me, I am Asuma Sarutobi.

Next to him was one of Naruto's old senseis, Kurenai Yuuhi, and she was staring at him. He looked into her eyes and she looked away to the other kids and blushed a little bit. "I am Kurenai Yuuhi, and I am the jonin sensei for Team eig-"

She was cut off by two kunai flying through the window and sticking into the ceiling with a banner attached to them. A black blur then shot through the already broken window and landed in front of the banner that read 'The great, the powerful, the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi' revealing the jonin with a shit eating grin on her face.  
"I am Anko Mitarashi, and I am Team seven's jonin sensei" She says loudly only to find the students staring at her like she has a second head.

"Woo hoo, that was awesome Anko-sensei, it was perfect." Naruto yells out and starts clapping making the woman blush and smile.

'Ha, I knew he would like it, take that Nai-chan' Anko thought, "Thanks gaki, now gather the team and meet in front of training ground 44 in 30 minutes."

She then jumps out the same window leaving a somewhat fuming Kurenai. Both because she was interrupted and because it looked like Naruto really did enjoy her entrance. "As I was saying before, I am Kurenai Yuuhi and I am Team eight's jonin sensei come with me." She says while taking one more quick glance back to Naruto. He feels it and stares back and winks at her as he gathers the team and they all jump out the broken window, but not before Hinata tells him to meet her later.

Kurenai blushes beautifully and Asuma sees it and smirks, 'so she does have a thing for Naruto, that lucky bastard.' "Well team ten follow me." he says as all of them leave the building and go their separate ways.

* * *

"Alright guys we have about five more minutes to get their lets speed up a bit." Naruto says while taking charge and both comply with little thought.

'Strange, I already feel at east in his presence. Could it be the information on the kind of life that he has lived that I had to read about?' Sai thinks to himself. Danzo is his master, Sai is from Danzo's ROOT program and is supposed to only do what Danzo commands. Now, however, he feels something different inside when he listens to Naruto's orders it feels right to him. 'His voice is calming to me and it doesn't have any type of fear laced into his words to force me to follow but it makes me want to, strange indeed.' He finishes his thoughts as they make it to where Anko told them too.

'Not bad the gakis made it in time, not too surprising with Naruto on this team he is almost jonin level already.' Anko says mentally. "Well good work getting her, we will introduce ourselves and then be done for the day, you guys will have a test tomorrow after all." She says with a grin that makes them all shiver. "I'll go first, I am Anko Mitarashi, I like my friends Kurenai-chan, Hana-chan, and Yuugao-chan, and Tsume-chan, I also love to eat dango and drink sake. I dislike perverts, rapists, traitors, child beaters, and any one who judges people before even knowing them. My dream is to one day settle down with someone I love and have a big family."

"I'll go next then, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like foxes, ramen, my friends, the village, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and training. I dislike child beaters, rapists, and people who threaten my friends and my village. My dream is to be a legendary ninja, know all over the world when I grow up, I also want to rebuild my clan and have a huge family with the ones I love." Naruto finishes.

"Alright, names Kiba Inuzuka, I like my friends, dogs, my companion Akamaru, and training. I dislike people who hurt animals, and people who screech and are too loud, it hurts my ears. I also dislike traitors and people who threaten my friends and villages. My dream is to be the best Inuzuka clan head and to have a family." Kiba responds.

"My name is Sai, I don't really know what I like and I don't dislike anything. I don't think I have any dreams." Sai finishes.

'Weird' everyone thinks together.

"Uh, ok then. Like I said go home and rest up for tomorrow you will all be having a test to see if I will train you or send you back to the academy crying. Meet here at at six am tomorrow, ja ne" She says and shunshins out of there.

"Alright then... I guess we better prepare for this test then, don't worry about it though I'm sure if we work together we can pass the test." Naruto says and grins when he sees both of them nod. "Alright then, go home and rest and remember to get up early to get a good breakfast for tomorrow. I'll meet you guys here tomorrow." Naruto says and also shunshins out of the area to his apartment to get ready to meet up with Hinata.

* * *

On his way over to the spot that he was asked to meet up with Hinata, Naruto begins to think of how he will tell her and the other women he is interested in about the CRA. 'I wonder how they'll take it, I hope they don't try to beat me into the ground. I do remember the time Anko caught me staring at her though..." He wasn't hit or anything, just tortured with her teasing, 'I wonder which I could stand more, beatings or Anko's teasing?' He wonders.

In the distance he hears his name and looks to his beautiful friend coming towards him, "I thought we could talk a walk, the two of us, we will be much busier now that we are ninja so lets have some fun." Hinata says and then they begin their walk towards the Hokage Monument.

As they approach it Naruto gets nervous, choosing to start his explanation of the CRA, "Hinata." he says getting her attention. "I have some thing to say and something to ask. You already know I have a bloodline, the Crimson Wing bloodline. I am also the last of the Uzumakis, so in order for the Uzumaki clan to survive I have to have multiple wives..." He says letting the information sink in, He then starts to get red and stutters out, "I would like you to be one of my wives."

Looking over to her face he sees her looking at him with a full blush. Then, she just smiles.

"Well, I guess I never thought of it like that, but I have developed feelings for you and I would also like to be one of you wives." Hinata says, tearing up slightly.

"There's a little more I have to tell you." He says as he hugs her back, crying a bit as well, He loves her and wants to be with her forever. "I am required to have at least ten to fifteen wives in the future. I hope that you can still be with me. I love you too much." He says as he tightens his grip on her.

She is shocked at the number of women he has to take and start to pull out of the hug. She knows he will treat them all equal though, so she can come to accept it in time. "Ok, Naruto-kun I can accept that as long as you treat us all as equals, I love you too." She says and quickly and passionately kisses him on the lips.

After that they sit on the fourth's head and watch the sunset and have a good conversation, both of them leave the mountain as happy as they could possibly get and head home.

* * *

The next morning Naruto wakes up with a huge smile on his face, having remembered what happened yesterday. 'O, I better see Kyoshi-chan too.' He says and enters his mind scape. He begins searching for her and sees her sleeping in a hammock in the forest. He gently creeps up to her and kisses her on the lips.

She begins to open her eyes and kisses him back. **"hmmm, I could wake up this way everyday."** She says suggestively. **"What's up Naruto-kun?"**

"I have talked to Hinata-chan and she has agreed to be my future wife, so I have come to you to tell you that I love you and I would like it if you could be one of my wives too." He says shocking her, but she lets a few tears drop form her beautiful face and hugs him tightly.

**"Do you even have to ask, of course I'll be one of your wives." **

"Great." Is all he says before kissing her again. "I have to go now and get ready for my test in an hour, I will see you later Kyoshi-chan."**  
**

**"Bye bye Naruto-kun"** She replies happily. **_'This is the best day in all my years of life.'_**

* * *

The next morning Naruto heads to the training ground that the team was supposed to meet at and is alone, being a couple minutes early. With his enhanced hearing he hears something flying towards him, with his eyes widened he moves his head out of the way.

"Not bad Naru-kuuuun." His sensei Anko calls out. "Although I'm not really surprised your jonin level with all the training Nai-chan, Yuu-chan, Tsume-chan, and I gave you all those years ago. Not to mention the training you did on your own during the academy." She says while grinning wildly.

"Can't you ever just say hello?" He asks with some fake irritation. "Anyway, looks like the team is all here now." He says and just when he does Sai and Kiba appear at his sides.

"Hmph, yea yea, well it looks like you would make a good team captain Naruto, what do you think Sai, Kiba?" Anko asks.

"I would follow him anytime and any place!" Kiba says while grinning, "What do you think Sai, Naruto-taicho has a nice ring to it."

Sai seems to really think about this for a minute, "I will agree with your judgment, Kiba. I will help you out Naruto-taicho." He says calmly and with honesty. Danzo has become much harsher on him and the others in ROOT for some reason. He would much rather prefer to follow his brother Shin's ideals. After his brother's death he was heart broken and closed off his own emotions, now with Naruto, he can see some of his brother in him.

"Then its official, I will be the captain of this team in Anko's absence." Naruto replies confidently.

"Alright then team, let me explain your test to you." Anko replies with a grin that disturbs them a bit.

* * *

**_Chapter end_**

**I still have not started the wave mission unfortunately, I seem to always run into something else to fix and add to the story. I will get to it the next chapter though, and this time I mean it. lol.**

**I will also be updating a little bit slower due to having school. I will update as much as possible though. I hope you guys enjoy and keep reading**

**Caesar out  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is now ready for you guys, enjoy

**1 Fem Kyuubi  
**

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana  
**

**6 Tsunami  
**

**7 Tsume  
**

**8 Tsunade  
**

**9 Shizune  
**

******10 Samui  
**

******11 Mei. T  
**

******12 Yugito  
**

******13 Temari **

**********14 Tayuya  
**

**15 Hinata**

**16 ****Mikoto  
**

**17 ****Shion ?**

**Mikoto is now going to be in the harem, I think I have found an effective way to add her so I will.  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Crimson Wings of Death**

In the field is the new captain of Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, along with Kiba Inuzuka and Sai. Anko is in front of them and about to explain the test, "this test will not be very easy, what you are going to do, is find a man named Kakashi Hatake. Once you do you will have to retrieve and bring to me his orange book. Is that understood?" Anko asks. "You will have until the end of today to achieve it, if you do it quickly we will do our first mission, now get to it." Then she shunshins away not giving them any other help with the test.**  
**

"Alright team, first off do any of you know a Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto asks as he takes charge.

"He is called the Copy Cat Ninja of Konoha, said to have copied over one thousand jutsu. He has silver gravity defying hair, he wears his headband on a diagonal with it covering his left eye. He also has a black ninja mask covering his face up to the middle of his nose. He possesses a sharingan in the eye socket he covers but I don't know how he got it." Sai informs them having to know all the high level shinobi of there village and the others.

"Good work Sai, any idea of where we could find him or how attached he is to this book of his." Naruto replies.

Sai is again confused with why he feels good under Naruto's praise but quickly sakes it off. "It is said that he always has that book so he is probably very attached to it, as to where he would be, I don't know."

"Alright, do you know him Kiba?" Naruto questions his other teammate.

"No idea Naruto-taicho, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, lets just head back to the village, we can then question people for information or we might just get lucky, but its all we can do for now so lets get to it." Naruto commands calmly.

"Hai taicho" and they all get on their way.

* * *

The team is now searching for this man named Kakashi Hatake throughout the village. They decided together, they would never be able to find him so they split up. Naruto left a wireless headset with each of them so he would be informed if they found something. He also made clones and henged them into random civilians and began asking around.

He then suddenly thought that he could just ask the Hokage about Kakashi and went on his way there. He gets their in only about ten minutes which is impressive with him starting at the other side of the village.

Once entering his office, he sees the old man sitting behind the desk like he usually is and asks, "Hey jiji, I'm looking for a guy named Kakashi Hatake, do you know where he is?"

"Kakashi you say, hmm I could probably point you to several locations in the village," as he gets a map out. He then points to three places that he knows Kakashi likes to visit.

"Alright, thanks old man." Naruto says as he shunshins out of the room and starts to head to the first location while informing his team members. "Hey guys I have three places to look, I asked the Hokage. Kiba head over to the book store on the west side of the village, Sai go to the park on the eastern edge, and I will head to training ground seven. If you don't spot him in either of those places meet me at training ground seven, you guys got it?" He says speaking into the headset he is wearing.

"Got it Naruto-taicho, I'm heading to the book store now, good luck." Kiba replies.

"Yes taicho, I will head to the park now." Sai replies.

"Good luck Team." Naruto says as he gets to the location of training ground seven.

* * *

Nearing training ground seven, Naruto goes into stealth mode. He jumps to the trees and suppresses his chakra so he is not discovered. Looking around the field, the only things he can see are three training posts, and a lake on the right side of the field. 'I don't really see anything, but maybe I haven't checked enough yet.' he thinks to himself.

As he is restarting his search, Kiba and Said both are having similar results in their searches. They decide that they will look around for about five more minutes and head to training ground seven and regroup with Naruto.

Back with Naruto, it has now been about three more minutes and still nothing until his enhanced sense of smell picks up a sent. 'This could be him, lets check it out.' He then sees a man with the same description as the one Sai gave them, the man is in front of some kind of stone. "Hey, guys I got eyes on the man matching our target's information. He is at the training grounds start heading here, he is just leaving. What were gonna do is have both of you attack him from the east and west while I jump in and attack him from behind, you guys understand the plan?" He says quietly so he doesn't give off his position behind Kakashi.

"I got, it loud and clear lets do this." Kiba says with his normal enthusiasm.

"Understood taicho." Sai responds after.

"Good, how much time will it take you guys to get here." Their captain asks again.

"five minutes tops." Kiba replies.

"I'll be there in two." Sai responds.

"All right, we'll wake up for you Kiba, we are all in this together. There are no lone wolves on this test." Naruto responds with his normal leader like voice which gives them extra confidence.

"Hai taicho"

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the street with his absolute favorite book in his hands ignoring the glares and killing intent on him from the women of the village. He loved seeing their reactions every time he read the book, that was really why he did it, to annoy people.

Jiraiya was also a good author, but we'll save that for another time.

While he was reading his eyes suddenly widened. Three kunais came flying at him from three different directions. Jumping out of the way while still shamelessly reading his perverted book he starts to look all around him.

'Wow, these guys are good, the can completely hide their chakra signature.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright team, here's what we're going to do, me and Kiba will attack him for a while. We will try to tire him out and that's where you come in Sai, take his book and get out while we distract him. We will meet you on top of the academy. Everyone get the plan?" Naruto questions.

"Hai taicho"

"Good, then let's do this Kiba!" Naruto says as he jumps out of cover and rushes at Kakashi with jonin speed. He throws a punch to Kakashi's face which he avoids but what he didn't realize is that Naruto was just the distraction.

"Jujin bunshin" (man beast clone) Kiba calls out as Akamaru transforms into a second Kiba, "gatsuga" (fang passing fang) is his next jutsu called as he and Akamaru both run, jump, and start spinning like drills towards Kakashi.

'Their teamwork is really good, maybe I should get serious' Kakashi thinks as he finds that he is still in the air from avoiding Naruto's punch, so he starts to put his book away to do a kawarimi, only to have his book stolen by a black ink like snake.

"Choju giga (super beast imitating drawing) jutsu is a success" Sai says as he smirks at the now enraged Kakashi, who just narrowly got his technique off in time.

"Give me that book back now genin, or I will take it from you. I will warn you though, I won't take it back very nicely." Kakashi says venomously while pulling out a kunai. "Whatever Anko wants my book for it can't be good, so just please give it back."

"So you already know that Anko is going to be our sensei huh? Well we need the book to pass our genin test, and I plan on having my team pass." Naruto says defiantly.

'Time to go now, good luck Kiba, Naruto-taicho.' Sai thinks to himself as he turns, takes out his scroll and quickly draws a bird. "Choju giga jutsu" (super beast imitating drawing) and jumps on the bird that appears.

Kakashi seeing this runs at him as fast as he can, "Kiba! Smoke bombs now." Naruto commands and his order is followed. Naruto then pulls out his katana, and runs to catch up to where Kakashi was last seen before the smoke appeared. Using his enhanced sense of smell he easily found him.

A loud clang was heard and after a short time the smoke dissipated showing Naruto with his katana against Kakashi's kunai.

"Kiba, lets regroup with Sai at the meeting spot now." Naruto says as he pushes off from Kakashi's kunai and regroups with Kiba as they both start running away.

Kakashi of course follows them and quickly grabs both of them, "sorry but I will need the location of the meeting spot where Sai is headed to before I let you both go." Kakashi says calmly while releasing a small amount of killing intent on them, not really affecting them due to training together as kids, and they trained really hard.

They only look at each other and start to chuckle, "o Kakashi, if only you could see that you don't have us at all," Naruto says as Kiba, Akamaru, and him all disapear in a puff of smoke.

"What? How did they get away?" Kakashi asks himself as he begins to review the battle.

Just when Kiba had thrown the smoke bombs, Naruto had made three kage bunshins. One for him, Kiba, and Akamaru. As the Naruto clone was blocking Kakashi's path to Sai, the originals were already running away.

'Smart, by making clones with them running away he made sure that I followed the wrong path which made the originals all get a clean get away. Anko's team will go far if Naruto will be leading them. But for now I have to get my book back.' Kakashi thought while being both impressed with their skill and angry that they stole his book.

* * *

The team is now seen grinning and panting at he same time at their meeting place on top of the academy. "Great job team, that was perfect execution, we couldn't have done better." Naruto confesses happily.

"Yea it was, but we couldn't have pulled it off without you leading us Naruto. Your definitely he right choice as our captain." Kiba says confidently.

"That was a good plan, so I am in agreement, you make a good captain Naruto-taicho." Sai replies with an almost barely see able twitch in his lips.

"Come on guys, we all played our part and I'm proud to be leader of you two." Naruto replies while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "let's just return to Anko-sensei, I can't wait to see the look on her face." He says and they all take of quickly, all thinking the same thing.

'This is gonna be good.'

* * *

It was around three in he afternoon and Anko was waiting in her favorite place in the village, the dango stand. Well one of her favorite places in the village at least, her first favorite place being the Forest of Death.

'I wonder how Naruto is doing?" Anko questions with a tint of pink on her cheeks 'I don't know but I bet he is getting sweaty, he's probably glistening in the sunlight.' She thought shamelessly.

Just then she smiled widely seeing the person she had on her mind enter through the entrance of the stand with the other two teammates at his sides all of them smirking.

"Well, you guys are early, do you have it?" Anko asked and her grin widens seeing the increasing smirks on their faces. Sai then takes out the orange book out of his backpack and hands it too her.

"Great job team, this is impressive. I meant to make this test hard, I won't be having a weak team. I'm going to make you all legendary someday, it will make me look good." She says with a triumphant grin.

"You already look amazing Anko-chan..." Naruto whispers in her ear making her blush a pretty heavy red. 'Gotcha Anko-chan' Naruto thought.

'Wow, I never would have thought that was coming but I definitely like it.' Anko thought to herself. "We-well let's do our first mission since you guys finished early today." She says as she takes Kakashi's book and throws it in the air and shoots a fire jutsu at it, burning it instantly.

"Ha, I found you, now give me back my book and nobody gets hurt," Kakashi yells out of no where.

"Sorry Kakashi, but that book is toast, I suggest you don't read them in public anymore." Anko says with a sadistic grin.

"**NOOOOOOOO**," Kakashi screams and starts to cry, making the others just shake their heads in shame.

* * *

It has been roughly two weeks since the team got together and passed their genin test. They have done around 15 D-rank missions, or should they say chores.

There was one mission though, catching Tora the cat. What is surprising though is that they got the record for the fastest time finding it and it seemed to like Naruto for some reason.

Right now they are on their way for another one.

"Man, these are chores any normal person can do, so why are we?" Kiba complains speaking the same thought on everyone's mind.

"I agree with Kiba on this, these are not genin worthy missions. The only hard thing we do is the torture that sensei calls training." Sai says.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Anko questions her genin team.

"Well a little maybe, but I love all the snake type jutsus you taught me, they are amazing." Naruto says with a grin. "Plus, we're getting faster and stronger and stealthier at an insane rate with all the weights were wearing. I couldn't have asked for a better sensei than you Anko." Naruto says honestly.

The snake woman smiles brightly at the praise he gives her. "Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me. I actually like teaching you guys, I can't wait till you make a name for yourselves."

They then enter the Hokage's office and wait for their tortuous chores for the day. That is, until their sensei decides to help them out.

"Hello Team Naruto, are you ready for your D-rank for today?" The Hokage asks.

"Hello Hokage-sama, but I think my team is ready for their first C-rank mission today." Anko says confidently while the genin smirk along with her.

Iruka, who is helping the Hokage today decides to protest. "But they are a fresh genin team Anko-san, there is no way they are ready for a C-rank mission yet." He speaks louder than he would have liked and paled a bit when he realized who he just spoke to.

Anko starting to get mad at his comment decides to do the thing she would normally do and let everyone know what was on her mind. "What gives you the right to judge my team for me, I'm their sensei now not you and I sure as hell know they are much stronger than any fresh genin team in this village." She speaks back unleashing a small amount of killing intent on him, not much but enough to make him sweat a bit.

"Hmmm, I believe she is right Iruka, besides you have seen Naruto's strength not too long ago, you should know he is strong. Alright, I have a C-rank for you, come in calls out." The Hokage says.

Then some man enters the room with a bottle of sake in his hand. He has a goatee, and dark eyes, with a pointy hat on his head. He has a dark sleeveless v-neck on with a towel over it. He is wearing beige pants, right now he seems to be studying them.

"Well, they look pretty good I guess, especially the blond kid. I'm Tazuna and I am a master bridge builder from wave, that is where you will be taking me." The old man says as he takes another swig of sake.

"Alright, I'm their jonin sensei Anko Mitarashi, the blond is Naruto Uzumaki, the captain of the team, then the one with the dog is Kiba Inuzuka, and the black haired guy is Sai." Anko introduces them. "Meet at the front gate in an hour and pack for a two to three week mission."

"Hai sensei" is all they say as they leave and head home to pack.

* * *

Kiba gets home then head to pack, while his sister and mom see him.

"Hey runt, got a mission?" Hana asks.

Grumbling a bit he looks at his mom and sister and replies, "hai a C-rank to wave country."

"Well be careful and make sure to listen to your sensei." His mother tells him knowing he can be a little reckless.

"Hai kaa-san, I will listen to Anko-sensei and Naruto-taicho." He responds surprising them at calling Naruto captain.

'Captain Naruto huh, how did Naruto-kun get Kiba to listen to him?' Hana ponders to herself.

"He's an alpha." Her mother says shaking her out of her thoughts that she had noticed. "That's why Kiba listens to him."

Hana just smiles and nods, knowing that Kiba will be safe under Naruto's leadership.

* * *

Naruto and Sai living by themselves just pack what is needed and head out. Sai goes to the front gate while Naruto heads to Ichiraku's to say goodbye.

"Ayame-nee-chan," Naruto says into he stand and sees her and smiles his famous smile. "I'm going on a C-rank mission today so I will be gone for about three weeks. I just thought I would tell, you."

"Thanks for telling me Naru-kun, and be sure to be careful and protect your friends and then come back and tell us about it. Ok?" She says while hugging him worried for his safety a bit.

"I will, I promise." Naruto says.

"Good luck Naruto-kun, and be good while your gone?" Teuchi says with a smile, but is also worried about him.

"Ok, I will, bye." Naruto says with a wave behind him.

He then heads to Hinata's house to say good bye. Shortly after telling a guard to go get her she walks out and when she sees him she smiles brightly.

"Naruto-kun, How are you?" She asks as she hugs him.

"I'm good today Hinata-chan, I just came to tell you I'm leaving the village today for a two to three week C-rank mission." Naruto says as they release from the hug.

"O, ok Naruto-kun, be careful out there and maybe we could go get ramen together for a celebration for your first C-rank." She says with a small smile on her face. She is happy for him but at the same time scared for him.

"Sure Hinata-chan, and tell Shino that I'm gone too, bye." He says and waves and heads to the front gates.

* * *

Shortly later he arrives at the gate to see Tazuna, Kiba, Sai, and Anko waiting for him. "I'm ready team, how about you?" He asks making them all smile.

"I'm good, let's do this taicho." Kiba says with a grin.

"I'm fully prepared as well taicho." Sai says with a smile. The team all worked with him in the two weeks they were together to get some emotions back and it is working well.

They all nodded to each other, ready for the mission and dangers ahead.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**All right I finished this chapter and the next one will be wave. I haven't been working on it too much and I just got it done in a couple hours but I have not been motivated to right it now... But I have good ideas and I will finish it eventually. I will probably get a couple more chapters up this weekend.**

**Caesar Out**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8.

**1 Fem Kyuubi  
**

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana  
**

**6 Tsunami  
**

**7 Tsume  
**

**8 Tsunade  
**

**9 Shizune  
**

******10 Samui  
**

******11 Mei. T  
**

******12 Yugito  
**

******13 Temari **

**********14 Tayuya  
**

**15 Hinata**

**16 Karui**

**17 ****Mikoto  
**

**18 ****Fem-Haku**

**I added in Karui from Samui's team now also  
**

**I will keep Yuugao though because I love Yuugao.  
**

**People really keep asking me to add other girls to this harem and I really want to but its huge already and I don't know exactly how they would act together. **

**Now I know this harem would be pretty much impossible in real life already, but I'm gonna keep with it and you guys can just imagine how Naruto could keep them happy how ever you want. I'm just gonna write them to be happy so if you don't like it then you don't have to read the story but just don't comment on how impossible the harem would be please.  
**

**Again for those of you who want me to add more girls, please don't complain, there is too many.  
**

**Fem-Haku will be the LAST girl in this harem, that is the last one I will add, no more and probably no less but we'll see.  
**

**I hope you guys are happy torturing me LOL, I do really like all of these girls too but there are too many, so I have to keep it at what it is.  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**Does anyone think Zabuza should live or die? Tell me what you think  
**

**I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Crimson Wings of Death**

On the road out of the village, the team is surrounding their client Tazuna. Kiba is up front so he can sniff out any enemies. Sai is on Tazuna's left side and Naruto is on his right side. Sai is right now using his mice that he drew from his scroll to scout around. Anko is following behind them all and is on alert.**  
**

All was normal, all was calm, nothing but the sounds of birds chirping, the wind blowing, and... the old drunk sipping his alcohol.

That was all true until one of Sai's drawn mice returned and scurried up his arm to reach his ear. "It seems there is a suspicious puddle up a head, it hasn't rained for days." He told the group calmly.

"Hey Kiba, do you smell anything?" Naruto questioned.

"Yea, two scents I think hidden under the puddle genjutsu. Not a very smart one either if its a puddle in the middle of a hot dry day when it hasn't rained in a week." Kiba replies.

"Shinobi?" Naruto questions quietly, "This is a C-rank mission, there shouldn't be any enemy shinobi."

"I agree Naruto, everyone stay sharp and calm." Anko orders and they all follow. Tazuna seems to be getting frightened and everyone can see it making them narrow their eyes in suspicion.

Soon later they all spot the puddle that is supposed to hide the enemy. They remain alert and heighten their senses, trying to feel even the slightest movements. As they pass by the puddle and are a few feet in front of it two shinobi start to strike.

One had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a re-breather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed,gauntlet, on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his friends own gauntlet. He has a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. He wears a Kirigakure head band with two horns on it.

The other enemy looked a lot like the first except his hair was straighter, he also wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. His Kirigakure head band had a single horn on it. They both charge at the person who the think is the strongest in the four person team.

They chose Anko, but they didn't know that they made the wrong choice.

Naruto, seeing them go for Anko he issued some orders to the other people on the team. "Sai protect Tazuna, Kiba go for the straight haired one while I help Anko, Sai use your ink jutsu to assist Kiba." He says as he starts his charge at the wild haired one.

"Gozu, you hear that, the blond gaki thinks this team can stop us." The shinobi that has two horns and wild hair, says to the one the one that has straight hair and one horn.

The one now identified as Gozu just looks at him and says, "Calm down Meizu, don't underestimate them." The straight haired shinobi replies to the wild haired shinobi.

Meizu is rushing towards Anko quickly, but not as fast as her or Naruto. Meizu tries to slash at Anko with his gauntlet on his left hand. Key word 'tries' he looks to the resistance and sees a black bladed katana, following it down to the dark crimson sheath he sees the blond haired kid.

With Naruto holding his back Anko quickly unleashes some snakes out of her sleeves to restrict and immobilize him. The man is too a little too quick however and uses a kawarimi to switch with a log.

"Damn, this might actually be a challenge," Anko grinned sadistically.

The man starts to chuckle a bit and says "you are no match for me bitch."

big mistake.

"What did you say you lousy excuse for a ninja?" Naruto yells, while taking off his weights. "That was a stupid thing to say, now I might just have to hurt you."

"You, hurt me, hahaha don't make me laugh punk." Meizu laughed crazily. Too bad it cost him.

He stopped laughing really quick once he felt the same katana he was staring not too long ago stab into his leg. "Aughhh" he screamed.

* * *

After Naruto left Kiba, and Sai alone with Tazuna the action really started to happen.

Gozu throws a shuriken and starts going through some hand signs and calls out "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" (Shadow shuriken technique) The single shuriken he threw multiplied into 20 flying strait at Sai and Tazuna.

"Chōjū Giga: Ranjishi" (Super beast imitating drawing wild lion) is the jutsu Sai responds with making five ink lions to take the hit.

Kiba seeing that he is ignored for a second decides to jump in to the fight "Jujin bunshin, (man beast clone) gatsuga." Kiba then does his signature move straight towards his enemy.

Gozu attempts to jump to the side, but what he doesn't know is that there are two snakes made of ink coming out of the ground and attaching themselves to his feet. 'Shit' is all he can think before Kiba and Akamaru barrel into him.

'Ha, that was easy." Then the person they had just defeated, poofed into a log. 'I just had to assume we had won didn't I' Kiba thought before he was kicked to the side by Gozu.

"Thought you had me huh, I'll admit, that was close but not close enough." Gozu replies as he walks towards Kiba, who is now laying against a tree unconscious. Akamaru jumps in front of his master and prepares to attack.

But their battle was halted once they heard a scream, and it wasn't Naruto or Anko.

'Meizu' Gozu thinks worriedly.

'Now's my chance, Sai thought.' Drawing on his scroll with his brush he called on some more of his drawn creatures. Three snakes jump out of the scroll at high speeds, faster that Gozu could react and he was brought down.

One snake around his arms, one around his legs, and one around his neck to choke him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Anko, and Meizu, Naruto pulled out his sword from his victim and then jumped to Anko's side.

"Bastard, I'm gonna gut you for this, then the bridge builder and than Wave will be no more." Meizu snarled, slightly shocking Anko and Naruto.

'So that's who their after, I'll have to have a chat with Tazuna' Anko thought. "Well then, lets get on with it," she says sounding uninterested, going threw some hand signs. "Sen'eijashu" (Hidden shadow snake hands) The same snakes shoot out of her coat and begin to latch themselves onto the already injured Kiri chuunin.

They then bite into his neck, arms, and legs and Naruto appears in front of him and punches him in the stomach sending him the rest of the way into unconsciousness.

"Good work Naruto, and thanks for coming to help me and for sticking up for me." Anko says with a smile and a pink tint to her cheeks.

"No problem Anko-_chan_ I will always help you out." Naruto replies adding emphasis on the chan making her blush deepen. 'Should I mention the CRA, or wait until we get to Wave country? I guess I better wait.' Naruto thinks to himself. "Well, lets hurry back to the others." He says as he starts walking away.

'God, I think I love the blond gaki, he can make me blush so easily and he really cares about me, he's nothing like the other guys who just want me to say they've had me.' Anko thinks with a smile while trying to control her blush but quickly follows Naruto as the mission is more important.

* * *

Walking back to the others with a downed Meizu, they see and unconscious Kiba and Gozu. Running over to Kiba, Naruto feels his pulse. "He's just unconscious, he also has some bumps and scratches but other than that he'll be fine." Naruto replies and picks up Kiba and walks over to the others.

"Well Tazuna, I believe you have some explaining to do." Anko says, with a mean look on her face, one that had him sweating. "This one told us that he was after you in our little battle over there, now why would some missing nin of chuunin lever be after your head.

Gulping Tazuna replies "Well, you see there is a good explanation. A man named Gato has hired them to kill me."

"Why?" is the question Naruto asks.

"Wave is a poor nation right now, but it wasn't always like that it used to thrive. One day a corrupt business man started to take over our trading industry, with it he basically controls our land. He hires mercenaries to come and get as much taxes from us as he can. I have been building a bridge over the last year and a half. This bridge will connect us to land and more people can come and visit wave again. More people means less control for him and he doesn't want that, he wants to rule us with an iron fist." Tazuna explains, while clenching his fists.

"Its that bad huh, then why didn't you call for more experienced ninja?" Kiba asks, not seeing why he only paid for a C-rank mission.

"Yea, I find that to be questionable too." Sai adds in and Naruto and Anko just look at each other both having an idea of why.

"We couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank mission, I had to go to a good amount people to even scrounge up enough for this one." Tazuna states sadly, "I really need your help, I have a daughter and grandson at home waiting for me, I'm desperate."

"Well team, what do you want to do?" Anko asks, "Stay with the mission or return home and leave him here."

"I think we can continue the mission, our teamwork is outstanding and we can't let a whole country suffer and be taken over by some corrupt businessman. The needs of many far out weigh the needs of us." Naruto says making them all smile and nod with his wise words, making them all admire him more.

"I'm with taicho, where he goes I will follow." Kiba adds in.

"I agree, I'm with you taicho." Sai adds in, while Anko smiles and nods with them. Tazuna is relieved to see the blond has agreed to help seeing as he has the utmost amount of loyalty from the others. He is amazed at his leadership like presence, so one being so young. He is also surprised by his strength having seen how fast he was.

"Thank you, Thank you all, I can't say how happy I am to have gone to the Leaf, I know I will be safe on my journey now." Tazuna says, letting a few tears fall.

"There is no need to thank us, we are glad to help," Naruto says to the man kindly, "well lets tie theses guys to a tree and tell the ANBU where to find them."

After tying them up they continue on their journey and about 20 minutes later they reach a lake that they need to cross. There is a problem though, the boat is very small and one of them won't fit.

"Well I guess I won't get on, I could just fly across, plus I haven't stretched my wings in a while anyway." Naruto replies shocking the boat driver and Tazuna.

"Wings?" Tazuna asks disbelievingly.

"Yea, just watch." Naruto says as he steps back and takes off his shirt and trench coat so they don't rip. He then closes his eyes and grunts in pain a little as wings suddenly sprout from his back. 'I definitely need to think of a seal to keep my shirt from ripping when I summon my wings out.' He thinks as he doesn't see the effectiveness. He does see Anko eying him like a piece of meat though with a good sized blush on her face.

"Wow, how do you have wings, and why do you hide them?" The boat man asks quietly, while no one is paying attention to Anko which she is very happy about.

"The answer to the first question is that its my bloodline, its from the Uzumakis. The second answer is because I think the wings would freak people out a little." Naruto responds. "But I think this is a good time to use them as I can look around ahead and scout out any enemies up there."

"Good idea, but don't engage them unless you have too, is that understood?" Anko says after controlling her blush, with some force, she doesn't want him getting killed after all.

"I understand, I'll see you guys on the other side." He says as he takes off with a huge amount of force stunning all of them, even the ones who knew of his bloodline. He doesn't use it that much, only when he absolutely needs to.

* * *

'That is a huge bridge.' Naruto thought as he lays his eyes on the massive bridge. 'I wonder how this went unnoticed until now?' He questions in his head as he is three hundred feet in the air and searching for another enemy.

He makes it over wave without seeing anyone but he decides to circle around until he sees his team. Then, he sees something he wished he hadn't, missing nin Zabuza Momochi. He is with someone else also, but he can tell its a girl as he can see her face. She then puts on a hunter nin mask and separates herself from Zabuza.

Zabuza is a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He is wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wears his headband sideways on his head, exactly like Naruto. He is seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his over-sized broad sword called the Kubikiribocho, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

The girl had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. She had a slender frame and was also quite short for age. Her shinobi outfit consisted of a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to her knees. On the outside of that, she wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around her waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as her sweater, with a fringed trail. She also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue tie, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wore a black forehead protector with the symbol of her village Kirigakure.

'What is she doing?" Naruto thinks, but quickly becomes alarmed as he can see his team approaching the spot where Zabuza is so he quickly descends.

Zabuza is waiting in a tree and is getting ready to throw his over-sized broad sword at the team. When he does he sees a winged blond headed kid land behind the team and pull out a nice looking katana and deflect the Kubikiribocho to the side and into a tree.

'What, there is now way anyone can be strong enough to knock that weapon to the side like that, this winged kid is good.' Zabuza thought, mildly impressed.

'Wow, who is that guy, he is definitely strong, handsome too.' The girl that Naruto say leave Zabuza thought with a blush.

"Guys, on guard." Naruto says even if the team was already getting ready having heard his landing and seeing him deflect the huge blade that was thrown.

"Damn kid, I didn't expect anyone with the Shinku Tsubasa to still be around, so your an Uzumaki huh." Zabuza asks standing on the handle of his blade that is stuck in the tree.

"Yea I'm an Uzumaki, and you are Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin. What are you doing here?" Naruto asks the Demon of the Mist.

"I'm here for the old man, if you give him up, I won't have to kill you gaki." He replies menacingly.

"Team, protect the bridge builder." Anko says as she gets in a fighting stance. "I'll play with our little friend here."

"Really, I don't think I know that much about you." Zabuza replies. "I hope you give me a good fight though." He says as he pulls his blade from the tree and jumps about 15 feet away from the team and onto a river that is ahead of them.

Zabuza then does a strange hand sign and says "Kirigakure no Jutsu" (Hiding in Mist technique)

"Shit, guys stay together and at all costs protect Tazuna." Naruto says as he knows this is a dangerous technique, having read about all high lever missing nin.

Then Anko and Zabuza start releasing killing intent at high levels and Kiba is having a bit of a hard time breathing, Tazuna too.

'This is ridiculous, how can sensei stand this, I think I'd rather kill myself.' He thinks as he takes out a kunai.

"Stay calm Kiba, I'm right next to you and we will not die here. I will protect you with everything I have, that goes for you too Tazuna." Naruto says with full confidence.

Hearing this Kiba and Tazuna both feel better and have their confidence back, "thanks Naruto-taicho, I needed that."

"No problem, we are teammates after all, now lets just stay focused and we will make it out of this alive." Naruto replies back quietly.

'Yep. I made a great choice going to the leaf village.' Tazuna thinks while being only slightly worried.

Anko and Zabuza are ready to attack at any minute...

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**I wanted to add the part where Zabuza says the different places he could strike but I cant remember it, so if anyone could send that to me in a message that would be cool.**

**Anyway, I have now gotten into the action and I'm hoping its good, this is my first time after all. I also want some opinions on if Zabuza should live or die so give me some opinions please.**

**Caesar Out  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9.

**1 Fem Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana  
**

**6 Tsunami  
**

**7 Tsume  
**

**8 Tsunade  
**

**9 Shizune  
**

******10 Samui  
**

******11 Mei. T  
**

******12 Yugito  
**

******13 Temari **

**********14 Tayuya  
**

**15 Hinata**

**16 Karui**

**17 ****Mikoto  
**

**18 ****Fem-Haku**

**I got the message to re add Fem Shino to the story, but I don't think I'm going to do that. I think the story will be fine without her in it sorry to the person who liked the idea.  
**

**And to the person who liked the idea and wants to write their own story, I definitely think you should go for it. Writing, for me, is a challenge, but I also think its pretty cool to write a story of the things that you like in it.  
**

**I think you should go for it and if you do send me a message with the title, I would love to read it. I'm also going to keep kyuubi in the harem so no worries there, but I'm not sure of the Fem. Shino thing, if I did re add her and change everything and then kill her off, I would have to add things to comfort Naruto and while that shouldn't be too hard I just think it would be a bit 'troublesome' LOL  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

I also got the reviews and Zabuza will live and will probably be in the story later on too.

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Crimson Wings of Death**

Zabuza, through the mist, says "8 places... liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, heart, and kidneys... which one should I go after."

Hearing this trough the mist didn't help the team or Tazuna at all. But Naruto's words from before had kept them calm and they were confident in their secondary leader.

'Anko should be able to handle this, but just in case Naruto-taicho could back her up. We will make it out of this fine, I just need to do as I'm told.' Kiba thought while getting into their formation in front of Tazuna.

Naruto, with his wings out is in front of Tazuna, with his wings spread all the way apart. Sai and Kiba are each behind one of his wings with their backs to them, trusting that Naruto will keep them safe while watching for a attack from behind. Tazuna is in between Kiba and Sai, and is hiding as best he can behind the blond's wings.

Anko is about ten feet in front of them all and is holding two kunai and is ready for where Zabuza will attack from. 'Where is this bastard, I can't really hear anything but if I were him, I would probably just...' her thoughts stopping at the end knowing where his first strike will be.

"Naruto, team, watch out." Anko calls out in the mist, but Zabuza had already appeared in front of the team.

"Gotcha" Zabuza says into Naruto's face with a grin, or at least what looks like it from under the mask of bandages. Too bad it disappears when he swings his sword down on Naruto, only to have it stop when Naruto's katana is in front of him stopping the blade on a dime.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said before about having us? I seem to have misheard you or something." Naruto says while Tazuna, his teammates, and Anko smirk. Zabuza is not amused however and starts to push down harder, not seeing the snakes that are coming from Naruto's pant legs.

"Shut up gaki, I will destroy y-" Zabuza starts only to feel couple snakes bite into his legs. Instead of blood coming from the wounds though, its water.

'Mizu Bunshin' Naruto thought frantically, 'where is he then?' Naruto then hears a faint sound approaching Anko, "Anko, he's going for you, watch out!"

"Shit" Anko curses and is kicked in the stomach and sent flying towards the water, "Sen'eijashu" Anko calls out sending her snakes from her sleeves and attaching them to some tress to stop and then puts up her kunai to block Zabuza's massive blade.

"Not bad girly," Zabuza taunts, "but not good enough." Just as he smirks and jumps out of the way only for Anko to get hit with a water gunshot. Anko then went flying into the water and was swimming up to the top of the river but the water was getting more dense.

'What is with this water, its so dense I can hardly move.'

"Suiro no Jutsu" (water prison technique) Zabuza says to her making her eyes widen. He then makes a mizu bunshin to take the hold of the prison, while the mist starts dissipating.

'NO, how could I get into this,' "Guys you should take Tazuna and run away, I'll be fine." Anko calls out trying to get them to stay safe.

"Sorry, but no can do Anko, I sure as hell am not leaving you behind with no brows over here," Naruto says making Anko's lips twitch in amusement but Zabuza gets a tick on his head.

"What was that you little bastard," Zabuza yells out.

"Just go Naruto, lead Tazuna to safety." Anko calls out again, happy that he wants to protect her but scared as hell that he might die doing it.

"My minds made up, I'm staying." Naruto responds, "alright guys, this is gonna be a pretty good test of our team work, but we can do this." Naruto says confidently.

"I'm with you taicho" Kiba says, along with Sai nodding his head, making Naruto smile.

"Good, first things first, we free Anko. I'm going to fly into the air and use one of my wind jutsus to shake them up a bit. Sai you make more of you drawings and engage and Kiba stay back with Tazuna and only join in when you see an opening. Got it?"

"Hai" They both say with Sai taking out his scroll.

Naruto flys up into the sky and prepares his jutsu going through the hand signs he shouts, "Fūton senpuu metsubou" (Wind release: Whirlwind destruction) He flaps his powerful wings and sends hurricane force winds down onto the Zabuza clone and the original.

'Shit, this wind power is unreal,' the Zabuza clone thinks while trying to keep his hold on the water prison, but the winds are too strong and his power is weakening. He then spots some lions that seem to be made of ink coming towards him. 'damn, these guys are no joke.'

'That guy is good, he leads and he inspires his team mates and these winds are outrageous,' The nearby masked girl says with awe and a blush.

"Chōjū Giga" Sai calls out afterward and the lions jump on the Zabuza clone releasing their sensei.

"Thanks Sai, and good work." Anko says with a proud grin, "Where's Naruto?" She questions.

"Still fighting Zabuza I think, he disappeared when taicho's jutsu came down on him." Kiba responds, "good to have you back by the way, what should we do?"

"You two should protect Tazuna while I go search for them." Anko orders while taking off.

"You alright Tazuna-san?" Sai asks.

"Yea, I'm doing fine thanks to you guys, who knew that blond would be that smart and powerful, I'm glad to have gone to the leaf village that's for sure." Tazuna responds making them smile at his words.

"What? You doubted us, Naruto is easily the strongest genin of the village, in fact he should be higher level but chose to stay back with us in school, your lucky to have him watching out for you." Kiba responds with a grin.

"I agree, he is a good leader and he is powerful, but don't forget about us, we are not push overs either." Sai responds with a small grin as well.

* * *

Back with Naruto, he is still hovering in the air watching a slightly scratched up Zabuza. "Give it up no brows this fight has gone on long enough, lets just talk."

"I have nothing to say to you brat." Zabuza says going trough some more hand signs. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" (water release great waterfall technique) And a spiral of water appears around him as he sends it into the sky at Naruto.

"Too bad, we should be allies instead of enemies." Naruto says as he also goes through some hand signs. "Fūton: Kami Oroshi" (Wing release: Godly wind from the mountains) Naruto says as a wind spiral shoots from at the water spiral with incredible speed. As both attacks hit, the water shoots all around as the wind hits it, and pushes Zabuza back and into a tree.

'What is this kid?' He thinks as Naruto then flys down and kicks him in the stomach and elbows him in the head.

"You should have accepted my offer to talk instead of fight, I would rather have not killed you." Naruto says as he readies his katana to strike.

As he begins his swing, he stops as two senbon needles fly out of the trees and hit Zabuza in the neck making him go limp.

"Thank you for dealing with Zabuza, I have been hunting him for a while and I don't think I could have beaten him if you didn't wear him out." A feminine voice calls out and Naruto looks to his side to the girl he had seen before the fight come out with her mask on.

'Hmm, I think I'll let the go for now, besides I can sense Anko coming near.' Naruto thinks, "That's alright hunter-chan, I don't think he is going anywhere for now.

A blush forms on the girls face, not that Naruto new and she was surprised that he could tell that she was a girl and also happy for the mask covering her blush. "We-well I will take the body away now." 'Why will this blush not go away, god, he is so handsome.'

'Maybe I should mess with her a little, that sounds fun.' Naruto thinks, "Aren't you going to destroy the body now? As in right here right now."

"Naruto! Are you alright," Anko asks entering the filed where the fighting had taken place minutes before. She gets a little cautious seeing a mist hunter-nin, standing by Zabuza's body. "Who is this, and what happened?"

"This is a mist hunter-nin, she threw senbon needles into his neck after I had beat him, she is going to dispose of the body now" Naruto said with a smirk at the girl who right now is slightly freaking out.

"Sorry, but I have to go now, good bye." She says as she throws more senbon towards Anko out of no where, who is not ready at all.

"Anko!" Naruto yells as he uses his wind element to speed himself up to take the hit an save Anko. He gets hit with three needles sticking out of his back and two in his right wing.

'What, he jumped in front of that woman, Why?' the girl with the mask asks herself as she feels scared that he did that for the woman and also worried that he might die. She is even a little jealous of the woman, she gets to spend a lot of time with the strong and handsome blond. On the outside she just picked up Zabuza and his massive sword and turned to leave. "He is a true ninja, I hope that we will not see you again, I'm sorry for what happened as well, goodbye." She says trying to force her body not to go and help the blond and she disappears with a shunshin with Zabuza.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Anko screams trying not to completely start bawling as her eyes are already watering. "Why did you do that?" She asks her now unconscious blond crush.

* * *

**"Naruto, Why did you do that, I don't think those senbon were going to be any vital hits on your sensei."** Kyoshi's voice calls out worriedly as he is now in his mind scape.

"I knew that, but still I wanted her to be safe and if I can take the pain instead of her then I'm going to do it." Naruto says making Kyoshi love him even more as she knows for certain that he will do anything for his loved ones.

**"You know, I love you so much Naruto-kun, but could you please be more careful. Your going to be fine in a few hours though. Those senbon pierced your back quite deeply and have hit some important nerve clusters in your back. Add the fact that you used a good amount of chakra in your jutsus, your gonna be out like a light for a while."** Kyoshi says to the blond.

"I love you too and that's fine, I needed the rest anyway. Plus, now we get to spend more time together now." Naruto says making her blush like crazy with a beautiful and genuine smile on her face.

* * *

Anko, crying slightly, checked his pulse and smiles in relief. 'He's just unconscious, I'm so happy.' She thinks wiping her tears away. 'He saved me, I can't believe he would go that far for me, I love you Naruto-kun.' She then starts heading back to the group after pulling out the senbon, and watching in fascination that his wings went back into his body.

"What happened to taicho?" Sai asks seeing his friend in Anko's arms.

"He did it, he beat Zabuza, but a hunter-nin had threw senbon into Zabuza's neck when Naruto was going to kill him. But we can talk later," She says to the worried boys, "hey, you old bastard, how far until we get to your house?" Anko questions angrily, with a glare that scares Tazuna more than Zabuza did.

"Thirty minutes, I'm sorry for doing this to you guys, I promise I'll pay you back the right amount when the village starts to prosper again." He said with clear guilt in his tone, he started to like the blond haired kid and to see him unconscious because of him was sad.

"Fine, lets just get him to a bed and we will finish the story when we get there, Naruto needs rest." Anko says, lowering her glare but still angry at Tazuna for lying to the leaf village, but she also understands where he is coming from.

* * *

Just like Tazuna said, it took only about thirty minutes until they reached a small house. Tazuna goes up and knocks on the door, "Tsunami, its me and the ninja I hired to protect me, one is unconscious and needs a bed." He says loudly, and smiles when he hears footsteps running to the door.

As the door opens a beautiful woman with black hair that goes to the middle of her back comes out. She is wearing a pink shirt with a red collar and a blue skirt. She looks down at the boy in Anko's arms and blushes lightly, she sees a shirtless Naruto and she is definitely impressed with what she sees.

"Is he going to be alright, come on in and put him in the guest room upstairs. I am Tsunami by the way." She says while still staring at him with a small blush on her face that everyone can see.

Anko becomes a little suspicious of the woman but nods anyway "Thanks, and he'll be fine he just needs some rest, I'm Anko Mitarashi, this is Kiba Inuzuka and Sai." She says while pointing to each of them while they all walk into the small house and head up stairs.

Tazuna walks in last and looks to his daughter with a smirk, "what's with that little blush Tsunami-chan?" He asks teasingly and just walks by laughing as he sees her blush increase slightly.

"What, he is a handsome looking young man." Is all Tsunami says as she closes the door.

After putting Naruto in the guest room, everyone sits down at the table while a boy that has spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes. He is wearing a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He is also wearing a blue and white striped hat.

"This is my son, Inari." Tsunami says.

"Alright, well I guess I can finish the story now." Anko says while everyone becomes curious, all except for Inari who just goes up to Tazuna, "its good to see you again grandpa, I'm gonna go to my room now." Inari says.

"Don't you want to hear the story, that blond haired kid is incredible, I'm sure you would like to hear it." Making Tsunami even more curious about the good looking young blond.

"No thanks, they are just gonna die anyway." He says shocking the ninja and making his mother and grandfather angry.

"Inari, how could you say something like that." Tsunami says to him with a scolding tone.

"That boy upstairs saved my life at the risk of his own, he could have just left me to die, but he chose to help me anyway." Tazuna adds in angrily.

"Whatever," the boy says while going up the stairs.

"How could he say that about us and Naruto-taicho, what's his problem?" Kiba asks clenching his fists.

"A year ago, my husband Kaiza was the hero of our village, he helped out around here and everyone looked up to him. When Gato came, Kaiza stood up to them but Gato didn't want any opposition, so he captured Kaiza. In front of the entire village he had Kaiza executed." Tsunami explains while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Inari has never been the same after that."

The team is silent after that, not knowing what to say to the woman.

* * *

After a fairly awkward silence, Anko decides that its time to tell her story about the fight. "Let's get back to the fight. I had seen Naruto in the air with Zabuza on the water. Zabuza had done a pretty high ranked water jutsu, the suiton daibakufu. Naruto, seeing the attack coming, prepares a just as powerful wind jutsu, the futon kami oroshi jutsu." Anko says.

"The attacks collided and the wind beat the water and threw Zabuza into a tree. Naruto then swooped down and kicked Zabuza in the stomach and elbowed him in he face. After that, he said some senbon came flying out from the trees and hit Zabuza in the neck killing him."

Hearing this makes the family calm relieved, along with Kiba and Sai, only for them to get worried at the next part of the story.

"But it turns out it was a death like state, he's not actually dead. The hunter-nin was a fake and she threw senbon at me when I wasn't ready, but Naruto jumped in front of me and took the hit knocking him out." She finishes making Tazuna and the others smile at Naruto's bravery.

'I haven't even talked to this guy yet and he already reminds me of Kaiza-kun' Tsunami thinks to herself with a small blush wanting to talk to the young man.

"Wait, you said Zabuza is still alive though, what should we do?" Kiba asks making the others stop their thoughts, and worry a little.

Seeing this, Anko says "don't worry too much, we'll handle when Naruto is able, which should be around dinner time or so." Making them feel better, "just give Naruto some time to rest and when he's ready we can train for the fight, I'd say we have about two weeks until Zabuza is back to normal.

"How does Naruto have wings, I never saw them or anything." Tsunami asks.

"Its a bloodline limit called Shinku Tsubasa. This wings are retractable so they disappeared into his back." Anko explains.

* * *

Waking up, Naruto opens his eyes to see the same woman that opened the door for the team, but being unconscious he hasn't met her yet.

Looking into her beautiful dark eyes, he asks "are you an angel?" He then suddenly remembers that he's not dead and blushes in embarrassment. But not as much as Tsunami does.

'An angel, he thinks I'm beautiful, that's so sweet. "No, I'm Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter." She replies with a beautiful smile and a pink tint to her face.

"O... uh... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, thank you for letting me and my teammates stay here." He says awkwardly while looking at her eyes, getting lost in them, 'she is beautiful.'

"No need to thank me Naruto-san, In fact thanks to you, my father came back safe and sound, I heard about your fight and I'm grateful to you." She says making him blush in embarrassment, he just smiles at her and rubs his head sheepishly making the woman stare at his still bear chest and blush harder.

"Dinner is ready, so I thought I could come and wake you up. I would like to thank you again, my father said that if you didn't come then the others wouldn't have either, he said that you inspired them to follow you. I think that's what makes the perfect leader, and I can't thank you enough." She says to him with a small bow.

"Please, no bowing stand up. I find it kinda awkward when people bow to me. And I wasn't alone in helping, my teammates and my sensei were there just as much as I was." Naruto says, making her smile at how modest and kind he was.

"Well, come down and get some dinner, I hope you like it I did the best I could so you could recover your strength."

"I'm sure I will enjoy it, thank you." He responds as he follows her lead down the hall.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**Alright, I think that went pretty well. I just finished and I know I haven't been writing that much, I just haven't been to motivated but I'm back and I have my motivation back.**

**I got some reviews about people liking my story and it definitely feels good. So I will do my best to continue to keep up on my writing.**

**Like I put at the top though, for the person who wants to write his own story, do it and give me a title and I will read it and give advice if you want. I'm also new to writing so I don't know how much help I will be but I can try.**

**Send me a message on here and I will get back to you when I can. I also think I have a good Inari speech part coming up in the next chapter too so keep reading.  
**

**Caesar Out  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10.

**1 Fem Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana  
**

**6 Tsunami  
**

**7 Tsume  
**

**8 Tsunade  
**

**9 Shizune  
**

******10 Samui  
**

******11 Mei. T  
**

******12 Yugito and Nibi**

******13 Temari **

**********14 Tayuya  
**

**15 Hinata**

**16 Karui**

**17 ****Mikoto  
**

**18 ****Fem-Haku**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

I'm gonna put Nibi in the harem too now, just because I like that pairing and I can make it work fairly easily I think and Yugito is staying in the harem too.

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

When both, Tsunami and Naruto entered the kitchen the whole table just lit up.

"Naruto-kun!" Anko yells and glomps him but remembers that others are around and blushes, while shes doing that she misses the slight glare she gets from Tsunami.

"Whoa, what's going on between you two huh, sensei?" Kiba asks while snickering.

"Shut up mutt, none of your business." Anko says still hugging Naruto.

"Heh" is Kiba's awkward laugh in reply not wanting to make Anko angry.

Seeing this, Anko smirks, 'that's right mutt,' "anyway we should all start some training today so lets go into the woods for it after dinner."

When dinner is over Anko says, "Naruto, leave some clones behind at the house to protect the others."

"Got it" is his reply as he does just that and follows them out the door, waving at Tsunami as she blushes a bit and waves back at him. 'He's so handsome, but am I too old, I don't know what to do...' She thinks to herself.

* * *

As the team gets out into the woods a bit Anko stops and turns to them.

"Alright guys, this is a chakra control exercise that focus completely on pure control. Take out a kunai and hold it in your hand, you must use your chakra to make the kunai stand up in your hand. Keep it perfectly still," She says while taking out a kunai and showing them what to do. "ANBU are taught how to do this training to prevent any accidents. If you use too much chakra, the kunai will shake violently and shoot upwards. Using to little the kunai would wobble a bit before falling back down. Understand?" She says while the others look at her and nod.

"This is tricky and I have already taught you how to tree climb and water walk, so if you get this you will have your control down good. If you combine the training with this too you will get even better, like tree climbing and the kunai balancing at the same time. We will also be working on sticking to the trees and sparing for an hour to master the exercise completely."

"An hour of sparing on a tree, are you crazy or something?" Kiba yells out.

"Want to make it two hours?" She shoots back with a evil grin on her face shutting him up really quick and get to work.

"Good, and Naruto, I want to talk to you after training today." Anko says a little nervously which Naruto picks up on.

"Alright Anko-sensei, I'll see you then." He says with a smile. 'I guess this is the time I should confess to her, I think that's what she is going to ask about after the whole needle incident.'

"Yea, see you then."

* * *

Each member of the team took out a kunai and immediately got to work. All of the boys had about even control due to having used all the chakra control exercises.

"Alright guys, let's see who can do this the fastest, losers have to buy the winner all the food he can eat when we get back home." Naruto challenges them.

"What!? You could out eat the entire village if you wanted too." Kiba complained loudly.

"What? Don't think you can beat me or something?" Naruto shots back with a cocky smirk making Kiba snort and start his training.

"Whatever, deal. I'll definitely beat you though so get ready to buy me some food you guys.

"Actually I think you meant that I was gonna win this little challenge and both of you will buy me food." Sai said back to the two guys.

"No way, I'm gonna win this one, just like I won the other ones. It was fricken hilarious when I had you two idiots run into the woman's hot springs when you lost. Compared to that buying me all I can eat is nothing." Naruto says with a laugh while his friends glare at him like he is the most horrible thing on the planet making him laugh even more.

"Bastard, we could have died doing that!" Kiba yelled mock angrily while suppressing a shiver.

"Yea, yea let's just get to work already." Naruto says as they all start to concentrate on the ANBU control exercise they were doing.

* * *

Hours later we see the boys in the woods all leaning on their own tree barley standing and panting like crazy.

"Alright, I'm out of chakra, how are you guys doing?" Sai asks.

"Me too, let's head back to the house; I think is dinner time anyway." Kiba replies while heading off.

"Fine, but I'm not that tired. I guess I'll give you guys a fair chance, let's go." Naruto says.

As they enter the house they all practically fall into their seats across from their sensei making her smirk.

"Out of chakra already, how far are you guys?" Anko asks them.

"I held the kunai up for a minute almost." Naruto says.

"I barley got my to stop wobbling for ten seconds." Kiba says groaning that he might lose another challenge.

"I got mine to stay still for about 20 seconds." Sai says also not happy with the thought of losing the challenge? 'at least me and Kiba will be splitting it.'

"Wow, not bad guys, try to have that done in five days with holding it up for a half hour and then fighting on the tree for an hour for the rest of the time, or maybe we could do the fighting on the water if your done early." Anko says with her trademark grin on her face. "Naruto, let's head outside real quick before dinner."

"Alright, let's go."

As they get outside Anko leads him out to the back to the dock behind the house and turns to him. 'How do I say this?'she thinks nervously. "I'm really glad that you saved me from taking that hit by those senbon." She says with a nervous but still grateful smile, not really looking into his eyes.

"Your welcome, but I'm thinking that you have something else to say with the look your giving me." Naruto says with a smile and hope in his eyes. 'I hope she's going to say she likes me.'

"Well, I was just wondering why you would go that at for me? I like that you did and it makes me happy but I was really worried about you." She says softly with a little blush.

'Well she didn't say it directly but I can tell,' Naruto thinks happily. "I... I really like you Anko, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you can handle pain but I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Anko freezes while her heartbeat quickens, 'he said he likes me' "wait... did you say you liked me?" She questions thinking its too good to be true.

"Yes, I would really like to date you, but I already have Hinata and she already agreed to it because she knows as the last of my clan I need to marry like 15 women. Are you okay with that?" Naruto asks nervously.

'He likes me... wow, this is great. But he does have to have a lot of other girls to marry but as long as I'm one of them along with Kurenai, Hana, and Yuugao I'm ok with it, he will definitely treat us all equally.' "I really like you too Naruto, I have for a long time, you have always been an inspiration to me. With all you've been through you still stay strong and protect people, I really admire you for that. I also will be with you even knowing about the other women you will have to have. I know you will treat us equally." She ends with a huge smile, that Naruto loves to see, its her genuine smile.

'Wow, she agreed, this day can't get any better,' "I will treat you all equally, I promise. I would love to take you out to dinner some time when we get back to the village sometime when your free if you want." Naruto asks.

"I would love too, just come through the forest of death to my little hut anytime."

"I will. Now let's go get some dinner." And with that they head inside with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

Back in the hidden leaf village Sakura is still out and about spouting lies about Naruto being a demon and still being ignored.

"Hey, we should burn down his apartment, he's too dangerous too live here anyway, who's with me." She shouts into a crowd of people with an evil smirk on her face, waiting for an answer. 'Come on people, this is gonna be great, he's dangerous and is only trying to be cool to steal me away from Sasuke-kun.'

"Will you give it up already you stupid little girl." Yelled some random civillian women. "If he was a demon then he would have slaughtered us all after we almost beat him to death. He's a good boy, with nothing but good intentions in his heart and I am glad that he is here in the village protecting us."

"What? He is just using his demon powers to confuse you." Screamed the pink haired girl. 'Come on, he's just messing with you, if you don't believe me then I'll just leave.'

"Your the one whose confused, give it up we will never harm him again." Yelled another random civilian, this time a man in his late thirties.

"Fine, then I'll just leave the village, and I'll show you all that he is a true demon in human disguise." She screeched back at them and then just storms off.

"Yea, yea girl, whatever." A young teen says as the crowd dispersed."

'I will get you for this Naruto-baka, I'm gonna find someone to help me get you, then the village will love me and I will get Sasuke-kun all to myself.' She thinks as she is packing her things to leave, not even caring for her own parents. She only cares about ruining Naruto's reputation and getting Sasuke.

* * *

Back with the team at the dinner table they are all having a nice conversation not knowing of the new traitor and possible threat to the village leaving. They are all having a good time until the young boy on the other side of the table from them screams at them.

"Why are you even hear, you are all acting so happy and having fun, while we suffer by that evil man Gato!" Inari screams, silencing them.

"Inari, don't yell at them, they are protecting us when they didn't need to." Scolded Tsunami.

"Come on, you don't have to be afraid, were gonna help you." Naruto says calmly.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about us, you don't know what suffering is. You probably have a nice big house with food and a family waiting for you. But Gato killed my dad and I have to go hungry sometimes. You wouldn't know what its like at all." Inari shouts again making Anko so angry that she wants to pummel the little kid into next year.

The whole team is angry at him, having heard a little about his life and seeing some of it for themselves. They all knew that he didn't have a good life at all and they all wanted to pummel the little kid. Too bad Anko beat them to the punch.

"How dare you say that to him you little brat he knows more suffering than all of us in this room combined and that's saying a lot since I've had one messed up life." Anko yells back with a red face from anger as she reaches for the kid only to be stopped by Naruto's hand gripping hers.

She looks to see Naruto with his head down with his hair covering his eyes. He then pulls her hand down to his side and looks up making all the people gasp at the sadness in his eyes.

'A boy like him shouldn't have eyes like that at that age. What happened to him?' Tsunami wonders as tears come to her eyes.

'Wo, his eyes...' Inari thinks while regretting what he said as he can practically feel the pain from his eyes.

'It must have been hard to live like he did.' The others in the room think, while waiting for their blond captain to speak.

"Have you ever been dragged so far into the darkness that you were afraid you would never see the light again? Have you ever felt so helplessly weak knowing that you just might not be strong enough to pull yourself back to the light? Have you ever been soaked in your own blood waiting for death, just wanting it all to end." He says softly making the girls in the room burst into more tears. Inari also starts to cry and the other guys have water in their eyes.

"Have you been beaten, stabbed, used for target practice, burned? Have you ever went without food for weeks on end eating only garbage and some small animals? Have you ever been glared by almost your entire village and not know why? Have you been called names by those same people all the time when you walk by? Have you been refused service to most places in the village and when they actually let you in, were you triple charged for broken things or rotten food?" He speaks with a slightly more forceful tone.

"I have felt all of these things, I know what pain and suffering is, much more than you do. I have grown up a hated orphan so I don't know what it's like to lose a parent. I am sorry for your loss, but you have your older sister here, and your dad while I had nothing."

Tsunami, despite the situation blushes as the comment about being Inari's older sister. 'Well, I guess I'm not too old then.'

"We are here to help you whether you want us to or not." He continues as he head towards the door only to stop and turn is head behind him with a small sad smile on his face. "No one will suffer like I did," is the last thing he says to the family and team of ninja as he leaves them to sit in silence.

"Is, that all true?" Tazuna asks after wiping his eyes.

"Yes, but that was mostly the watered down version of his life." Anko says sadly, "He has so many hidden scars on his body you couldn't count them all. He hides them under a genjutsu so no one can see them, I think he is ashamed by them." She says sadly while wiping her tears and leaving the room with all the horrified people in the dining room.

"O my god, it was worse than what he said, how could they do that to him?" Tsunami asks while sobbing uncontrollably.

"I- I never knew." Inari says while running to his room to think about what he did.

"I knew it was bad but never that bad, he gave us an even more watered down version before but it was nothing compared to this one." Kiba says sadly while Sai just remains silent.

* * *

Naruto is now walking around outside where they were training earlier, 'I don't think I should have told him that and made all the others cry, do you Kyoshi-chan?' He thinks to Kyoshi who had heard what he said.

**'He had to learn that some people always have it worse than others, if you didn't tell him he would always have acted that way to anybody. I think you did the right thing, so just do some training to take your mind off of the argument.'** Kyoshi says back.

'Good idea, I always feel better after some training, let's get this kunai balancing thing down already.'

**'Yea, just focus and you should be able to hold if for a couple minutes, I heard about your bet and I think you did a good job of motivating them. You could out eat the entire village and still be hungry, so no one would want to pay that much.'** She giggles at that.

'I don't eat that much, just a little more than the average family of three.' He says back jokingly.

**'Haha, alright whatever you say, just get to work already.'** Kyoshi says to him.

* * *

The next morning after Naruto's training we are in a small building in the middle of the woods.

"I'm heading out to get you some herbs to heal up, I'll be back Zabuza-sama." The young girl from before says to a Zabuza who is in bed.

"Fine, just hurry back and don't do anything stupid while your gone Haku." Zabuza says to her, wanting to sound caring but he just couldn't do it due to the years of running and fighting it just isn't in his nature anymore.

"I will, don't worry." Haku says with a smile on her face.

* * *

Walking through the woods, Haku goes to the spot where the herbs would be, dressed in a pink kimono while carrying a basket for the herbs, with her hair is down and she is smiling. Suddenly she sees someone laying in the grass nearby the herbs she needs.

'It looks like that handsome boy who fought and beat Zabuza-sama somehow, I really wish I had brought my senbon with me.' Haku thinks to herself. She walks over slowly trying not to wake the boy up, but she didn't know that he knew who she was and exactly when she got there.

'This is interesting, I wonder what she'll do?' Naruto questions while keeping his eyes closed tensing his muscles to move at any second just in case.

She stops next to him and is reaching towards his neck, 'I don't think I can do this,' she panics slightly and then shakes his shoulder. "Hey, get up you'll catch a cold if you sleep here." She says kindly with a smile on her face.

Slightly stirring from his sleep, Naruto stretches and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "O, hello tenshi-chan." Naruto says with a smile making her blush like crazy from his complement and more from his smile. 'God he is so handsome with that smile. and he called me an angel, how sweet.' She thinks to herself.

Trying to control her blush she stutters out, "my name is Haku, what is yours?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Haku-chan, what are you doing here so early?" Naruto questions innocently.

"I'm picking herbs for my friend, he has been injured recently and is healing up. But I think I should be asking you that question." Haku asks with a light giggle.

"I was training, I must have fallen asleep before I went back to my clients house." Naruto says back to the girl.

"Training? Are you a ninja then?" The girl asks him back.

"Yep, I'm a ninja alright, so do you want some help picking your herbs?"

"Sure, thank you but why were you training you seem pretty strong already." Haku asks and blushes some more when she remembers his body shirtless.

"I'm pretty strong I guess, but I want to be even stronger." Naruto says to her.

"Why? Do you have some precious people to protect?" Haku asks, "I think when someone has precious people to protect that makes them truly strong."

Naruto then goes into his patented thinking pose making the girl giggle to herself while holding herself to the ground so she doesn't glomp him. "I do have precious people and I would give my life in an instant to protect them. I wouldn't be half as strong as I am now without them." He says confidently making Haku's smile widen.

"Good, then you'll be very strong in the future." She says as she starts walking away.

"Well it was nice meeting a pretty girl like you Haku-chan. Can you give Zabuza this message for me?" He asks while taking out a scroll and making the girl freeze.

'How did he know I talk to Zabuza-sama.' She tenses her muscles to run as fast as she can. "How did you know I work with Zabuza-sama?"

"I'm not going to hurt you Haku-chan, I just want you to give this message to Zabuza, and I was flying around scouting the area when I saw you talking to Zabuza without your mask on. I also have better senses than a normal person. So, can you give this to Zabuza, I would rather have you and him as allies rather than enemies." He says calmly.

'I don't sense any lies from him and it would be nice to get to know him better.' Haku thought with a blush while reaching for the scroll. "Alright, I'll give this to him and I will see you later if he agrees." She says calmly. "It was nice meeting you Naruto-kun." She says and starts moving and then she remembers what she says and freezes again hoping he didn't catch the kun suffix.

"Kun?" Questions with a grin, "I could get used to that" and he walks off leaving a blushing girl behind.

'Well that was fun, I can't wait to see him again, I just hope we don't have to fight.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**Well let me know what you think about Naruto's speech to Inari, I think I did pretty good so let me know.**

**I will try really hard to get the next chapter up by tomorrow but I'm not giving any guarantees.**

**Keep reading and reviewing please.  
**

**Caesar out  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11.

**1 Fem Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana**

**6 Tsunami**

**7 Shizune  
**

******8 Samui**

******9 Y********ugito**

******10 ********Nibi (She will get a name later on)**

******11 Temari **

**12 Hinata**

**13 ********Mei. T**

**14 ****Mikoto**

**15 Fem-Haku**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

I am thinking about shortening this harem now, its a little too much and I don't want the girls to ruin the writing of the story.

1 Tsunade

2 Tsume

3 Tayuya

4 Karui

Some one said not to have Tsunade because she is way to old, I was going to do something to lower her age enough in the story but there are a little too many girls anyway, so I'm just gonna have her as more of a mother figure.

Tsume is out too I think because she is a little old too and it would be pretty easy to take her out.

Tayuya is also out because I think the way she acts would be a little tough for me to write in the story and I haven't even reached that part of the story yet anyway.

Karui is gonna be out too, I don't think I could get her personality down to well.

Alright, I have been having people say that I'm too quick with the romance in this story. Some one said that Tsunami shouldn't have instantly fallen in love with Naruto but she isn't in love with him, not yet at least. I put that she blushed a little bit when she saw him and that he reminds her of Kaiza. I also added that she is thinking about him a little and that she might be a little old but she will not just be with Naruto after the wave mission. She will join the harem at a later time but she is not in love with him now only interested.

******I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

Walking back to the house Naruto is wondering 'is she going to really talk to him, I hope that Zabuza and her will come to the leaf with us? What do you think Kyoshi?'******  
**

**'I think it would be nice to have her and Zabuza in the village, you could get a good sparing partner from Zabuza. Plus that girl really seems to like you.'** She finishes with a teasing tone towards him.

'You think so? I mean she seems really nice, and she is definitely pretty. Also she is loyal to her precious people so I know I could count on her.' He thinks to her making her smile.

**'Yea, she would make a perfect wife someday. That's for sure.'** Kyoshi thinks with a smile.

'Wh-what are you talking about? I'm just hoping she can convince Zabuza to come with us back to the village. I don't think she's gonna come if he doesn't, so only time will tell.'

**'I know you like her Naru-kun, why not have her as a future mate?'** Kyoshi teases.

'Ero-Kitsune' is all Naruto says back while chuckling at her giggles.

Walking back into the house Naruto looks to see all the people at the table eating breakfast. They all glanced at him worriedly, the guys in the room just nodded their heads at Naruto. Naruto understood them enough to know that they didn't have to say anything at all.

Anko came over and hugged him, "hey, are you alright?" She whispers into his ear so only he can hear her.

"I'm fine Anko-chan, there's nothing to worry about." Naruto says to her calmly with a smile on his face, which seems to cheer her up a bit.

"Naruto, why don't you sit down for some breakfast, and by the way, I'm Inari's mother not his older sister." Tsunami says with a little blush on her face remembering how the blond boy thinks shes pretty and young.

"What? No way could you be his mom, you look so young and beautiful." Naruto replies with honest confusion, but just puts on his sheepish smile and rubs the back of his head.

Tsunami just blushes more and misses the heated gaze from Anko, "We- Well thank you Naruto-kun, I-I appreciate your complements, me being a single mother other men just look at my body." 'Plus the fact that they don't want the responsibility of my son Inari doesn't help either.' She adds on with a frown, but is truly grateful to be called beautiful and not just hot or sexy.

"Well, men can get pretty perverted, I really hate it when guys just look at women with that hungry look in their eyes, its disgusting. Even married men or men with girlfriends look at other women like that." Naruto ends with an annoyed tone, making her smile that he is not a pervert or anything.

Then, from upstairs Inari comes down staring at the floor the entire time, not wanting to look up at the other people in the room. He really feels bad about what he had said and the disappointed stares he was getting didn't make him feel any better.

"Hey, Inari. How are you today?" Comes a voice that sounds really familiar to him. It is calm and warming to him, he slowly looks up and meets the gaze of Naruto. He instantly begins to move toward him with a bit of water coming to his young, dark eyes.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you yesterday Naruto, I had no idea what I was talking about. I guess when tou-san was killed in front of me I just gave up all hope, thinking that heroes didn't exist anymore." He said choking back sobs, but he was startled when a hand patted him on the head.

"Hey, don't cry now Inari. Kaiza was a good man and he died to protect the village and people he loved. People can be very cruel just for money, artifacts, or even women. They just do whatever it takes to have these things. But people like your dad come around and decide that those people are wrong and they fight to defeat people who are like that. Without people like him, then the world would be a dark and terrible place." Naruto says to the boy while still holding his head, and making everyone smile at his explanation.

"We are here to help you, no matter what. Not everyone here has had as bad a life as you had, but me and Anko-sensei have had worse lives than you could ever imagine. Just remember this, there is always someone who has a worse life than you, so instead of pouting and brooding all the time, you have to move on. Your mom and grandpa like to see your smile and don't like to see you sad. Kaiza's death was just as hard for them as it was for you." Naruto finishes calmly while the others just stared at him with the same smiles on their faces happy to have Naruto back.

'He would make a perfect role model for Inari, maybe even a perfect father figure, but I'm not sure what to do...' Tsunami thought while holding back some tears and her small blush at the thoughts of Naruto being with her.

What they didn't know is that Anko had similar thoughts of Naruto. 'Wow, he's great with kids, I can't wait until we have some of our own running around being all hyper and messing with people.'

Inari just looks up into Naruto's kind and caring eyes and doesn't feel so bad anymore seeing for himself how forgiving the blond can be, "thank you Naruto-nii-san!" He shouts with a big smile on his face making all the others in the room smile at his change of heart.

"Of course Inari, now lets get to eating and then we can get to work on finishing up our training, you guys are gonna have to catch up to me though, I got the kunai to balance for about 45 minutes when I was out yesterday." Naruto says with a smirk at his two firends making them gape.

"What? 45 minutes, that's not fair we weren't training when you were out yesterday!" Kiba yells with a mock angry tone.

"Not my problem," Naruto laughs at them. "Maybe you should start to hurry up then because you two are gonna be buying me all I can eat." He finishes making the other boys pale slightly.

"That's a little low taicho, making everyone worry and not want to do anything while your out training." Sai says to Naruto but gets up anyway. "Come on Kiba, let's just get to work."

"I'm just kidding, you guys won't have to pay for me. Its a little unfair and I will pay for lunch." He says as they all leave together making the two guys sigh in relief.

* * *

Back with Haku we see her walking slowly with her basket of herbs into a small and beat up shack in the woods. 'I hope Zabuza will read this scroll and we won't have to fight them anymore. I would hate to have to kill Naruto-kun... There I go and put the kun suffix on his name again, but I just met him...' She thinks to herself.

She opens the door and sees Zabuza still in bed as he turns his head and looks at her. "Well you definitely took your sweet time out there, anything happen?" He asks curiously.

Haku looks a little hesitant in telling him what happened making him more curious, after a short silence she begins, "I went to get you some herbs like I said and I found the blond haired ninja sleeping near the spot where I was going to pick them. He had offered to help me and I accepted while we talked for a while. After that, I was on my way to leave and he told me to give you a message." Haku finishes making Zabuza widen his eyes in surprise a little.

"Wait, so he knew who you were and that you work with me but he didn't do anything about it, and how did he know that?" Zabuza asks the girl who he sees as his own daughter.

"No, he didn't attack me at all, he only wanted to talk and he wanted me to give this too you." She says while handing the scroll to him while he reaches weakly for it. "The way he knew who I was, was because he was flying around with his bloodline scouting out the area for his team and he saw us talking and he also saw me put on my hunter-nin mask."

"Huh, well I still don't see what he could want from us, or why he didn't attack you." 'Not that I'm complaining.' He thinks to himself as he opens the scroll slowly while getting irritated that he is so weak now. He opens it and begins to read out loud.

"Dear No Brows," He reads as he develops a tick mark on his head making Haku giggle happily.

"I know what your mission is and I just wanted to ask you to stop. If you agree to have you and Haku come to the leaf village I can promise you that the Hokage will allow you to join our village. You will not have to be on the run anymore from Kiri.

I know that you didn't like how Yagura, your Mizukage was segregating the bloodline clans form the normal ninjas. We don't have anything like that in the leaf, all of our bloodline clans are loved in our village and the are treated with respect. I know you don't want to run forever, so I would like for you and Haku to come to the leaf village to start over.

You would not regret it if you did, you can meet me when your ready somewhere in Wave wherever you want. If you refuse to accept, then we will have to fight. I can't allow you to kill Tazuna and sink Wave more into poverty and starvation. Besides, knowing how people like Gato work, he is probably going to betray you eventually.

"Meet me on the bridge when you've recovered with your answer."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The two sat in silence for a while just in shock at what they had just read. "What do you think Zabuza-sama?" Haku questions after a while. 'I hope he agrees, I don't want to fight Naruto-kun.'

"I don't think we can trust that blond gaki at all. There is no way he can guarantee that we will be welcome in the leaf village." He says to her.

"But I think he's telling the truth, he never lied to me when we were talking together and he seems like a really nice person, I think we should go with him to the leaf." She says back with a pleading tone of voice.

"Why would you trust some complete stranger like this, he could just be pretending to be like that to lure you into a trap." Zabuza replies.

"No. I don't think he would do that at all. He's way to nice and playful to do such a thing, I really think we can trust him. I don't want to fight him anymore Zabuza-sama, please can we go?" She questions practically begging him.

"Let me be alone for a while, and then I'll think more about following your little boyfriend to Konoha." He says with a smirk and starts to crack up at her blushing face.

"He's not my boyfriend, Zabuza-sama!" She replies quickly and a little angrily but gasps at what she had done. She's never yelled at him for anything before but she felt embarrassed at being call Naruto's girlfriend.

"Alright, alright, no need to lie directly to my face, I can already tell your interested in the kid just by the way you talk about him." He shoots back at her and continues to laugh as she storms out of the room.

'What should I do now? Its a little annoying having to run for so long from Kiri hunter-nin, and Haku seems to really want to go to the leaf...' Zabuza thinks to himself.

* * *

It has been just about a couple weeks since Naruto and the team has defeated Zabuza while on their way to Wave. Since then all the boys have completed their training with kunai balancing and also the sparing on a tree for an hour. On top of that, Inari has been telling all the people of Wave how strong and cool his 'Nii-san' is. The word has been spreading rapidly of how the young blond ninja has defeated an elite jonin level ninja while protecting the bridge builder.

His two teammates are also being talked about as they were the ones to defeat one of the demon brothers in battle. They were not as popular with the people of Wave when compared to Naruto but the people of Wave were definitely feeling more safe in the village due to the whole team's presence.

Right now the team is heading towards the bridge for their last day of work on it. Naruto is up front with Kiba to his right and Sai to his left. Tazuna is behind Naruto with Anko following behind him. The people of Wave are all staring and whispering about the team while some of the younger girls are giggling and Waving shyly at Naruto while others are yelling about how awesome and cute he is.

"Look, that's the guy who beat the demon of the mist in battle, the cute blond one."

"Yea, I heard of the too. He must be so strong and graceful in battle, he's also so hot."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend or something."

These were some of the more common whispers among the crowds of young teenage girls, and even some of the slightly older women too, making Naruto blush and scratch the back of his head making the women giggle even more.

These whispers were also irritating Anko a little bit as she doesn't like fan girls at all. 'Stupid useless fan girls staring at my man, not that he would date fan girls anyway but still.'

The team soon makes it to the bridge only to gasp as they see all the workers that were there all unconscious on the ground, except for one. "Tazuna, run. Demon... Monster" He manages to get out before he passes out as well.

"Uh, oh. Looks like Zabuza is back guys, get into defensive formation in front of Tazuna. I'll make some shadow clones to take all the workers to the clinic." Naruto says while doing just that and also the real one getting the team into formation with the others just following his orders.

Anko pulls out two kunai in reverse grip and jumps in front of all of them as a heavy mist starts to appear.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. Little blondie playing captain for the little brats huh, while the sensei lets him believe he will actually make it somewhere in the world." Came a rough sounding voice from the mist as the team then sees the silhouettes of two people in the mist. One they all know for sure by the voice and the height is Zabuza Momochi.

Next to him is a much smaller figure wearing a mask that only Anko and Naruto recognize as the fake hunter-nin. 'I wonder what they chose to do.' Naruto thinks to himself. He had told his teammates and his sensei what he had planned and while they didn't exactly like the fact of having Zabuza come to their village Naruto assured them it would be fine.

They all also agreed that they would make better friends than enemies.

"Well, What is your decision then Zabuza?" Naruto asks after a while of tense silence.

"No deal, not yet at least." He says making the team of Konoha ninja frown and get their weapons out. "If you can beat us in a fight, right here and now, we will eventually come to your village, but I have some unfinished business to attend to. You have to beat us though for us to accept."

This makes Naruto smile and nod at them, "alright then, I can agree to those terms." Looking over at his teammates, "What do you guys think?"

"Lets take the deal, like you said earlier taicho, he would make a much better ally than enemy." Sai says with Kiba nodding his head with his answer.

"I agree with them Naruto, lets just beat the no eye brows freak and his little partner." Anko says making Zabuza get a tick on his forehead.

"Will people stop mentioning that, I already know I don't have very big eyebrows already." Zabuza yells at them, making everyone their just sweat drop.

"Alright, already. Lets just get started with the fighting. Sai, Kiba, you get Haku, while me and Anko get Zabuza. I'm looking forward to using only kenjutsu against him, so Anko can you just give me some support?" Naruto says to the team making Anko glare at him.

"Come on, I want to fight too you know. But I guess I can let you have your fun while backing you up." She says with a smirk while Zabuza has a grin on his face for being able to payback Naruto for beating him earlier.

"O, this is gonna be a good battle, I can't want to beat the crap out of you little blondie." Zabuza says trying to make Naruto angry at him.

"I agree, this is gonna be fun." Naruto says back while making three shadow clones to protect Tazuna.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**Alright, I am pushing the bloodline wars in Kiri back in this story so that Naruto will go their and be the hero of the war and so not many clans will be killed off. I noticed that was the whole reason Zabuza had left Kiri in the first place so I had made him leave because Yagura is segregating the clans and making them outcasts of the villages instead of him killing them all off now.**

**I'm gonna try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow and I think I can have it up for you guys.**

**And again, like I said at the top, those four women I took out of the harem are most likely out for good, but I may re add them later I just think the harem is ridiculously big.  
**

**Caesar out**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

**1 Fem. Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana**

**6 Tsunami**

**7 Shizune  
**

******8 Samui**

******9 Y********ugito**

******10 ********Nibi (She will get a name later on)**

******11 Temari **

**12 Hinata**

**13 ********Mei. T**

**14 ****Mikoto**

**15 Fem-Haku**

**16 Tsunade  
**

**Alright then everyone Tsunade is staying but the others are still out. I like Tsunade and I'm gonna write this story how I want and stop paying too much attention to everyone else's ideas and write how I want it, mainly because some one said it was pissing other people off and I agree so I'm gonna just go my own way from now on.  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

Back on the bridge the two opposing forces are just looking at each other. Naruto has his katana drawn and ready, Anko has two kunai in her reverse grip. Kiba has Akamaru already transformed and ready, with Sai holding his scroll and paintbrush in his hands.

Kiba and Sai started out rushing at Haku and did a simple gatsuga, while Sai drew some lions out of his scroll and they charged at the two.

Zabuza saw this and created some water clones, 'all according to plan.' He thought with a grin but his grin dropped as Naruto practically appeared in front of him with a quick slash with his katana, which Zabuza avoided by jumping back.

"You should keep your eyes on your opponent Zabuza, I wouldn't have thought an elite jonin from Kiri would be so careless." Naruto said to his with a smirk.

"You need more than that to beat me kid, now lets get to the good stuff." Zabuza said as he charged at Naruto pulling out his massive sword from behind him. "I'm gonna get you for embarrassing me last time kid."

The gatsuga attack followed by Sai's lions had easily beaten the water clones from Zabuza but the clones also stopped Kiba's attack and beat some of Sai's lions. "You can't win this, I have the upper hand." Haku says to them calmly.

"O, and how do you think that?" Sai asks just as calmly.

"Well, that's easy, were surrounded by the puddles that you just created. I can now finish you off easily." Haku said back confidently. Going through some hand signs, Haku calls out, "Sensatsu Suisho" (A thousand flying water needles of death) as thousands of needles formed from the rising water above the two boys, making them gape.

Moving quickly Sai draws a couple of bird pictures in his scroll and uses them to cover himself and Kiba along with Akamaru. "It will take more than that to beat us in this fight." Sai says calmly.

"Thanks for the save there Sai, I don't know what I could have done to avoid all those needles." Kiba says with a relieved expression on his face as Akamaru just barks happily at the other boy.

"So, its going to take more than that then huh, well then, I guess you leave me no choice." Haku says to them while going through more hand signs and then calling out, "Makyo Hyosho" (Demonic Mirroring ice crystals). As the water rises again but it starts to freeze and form mirrors around both Sai and Kiba.

After they all formed Kiba and Sai were getting a little worried about this new jutsu that they have never seen before. Haku then enters into one of the mirrors and appears on all of the other mirrors.

"Well, whatever these ice mirrors are I'm sure me and Akamaru can break them, lets go Akamaru." Kiba says as his dog agrees with him, "Gatsuga" Kiba calls out with Akamaru following him as they hit one of the mirrors and just bounce off. "Damn, these mirrors are as hard as steel." He says while holding his head and checking on Akamaru.

"This is gonna be harder than it looks." Sai says grimly.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Zabuza is still charging at him angrily, while also smirking at the fun he's going to have. He swings his massive sword at Naruto who channels chakra to his feet and arms to brace himself.

The massive sword hits his katana and he could swear he heard the bones in his arm creaking in protest to the massive amount of force they just sustained. 'Holy shit, this guys is strong, but all I have to do is stay calm and add more chakra next time I decide to block.' He thinks to himself, as he skids on the bridge a little bit and stops the blade.

"Well, I was right, your pretty strong kid. I put a lot of force into that swing and you stopped it with only a little trouble, not bad." Zabuza says to him.

"Thanks, but I could still improve my kenjutsu some more, my sensei has taught me really well, I just need the experience in battle and I think your a perfect person to challenge." Naruto says back with a grin.

Naruto then jumps back as Zabuza pushes off of his blade and they face off against each other, waiting for a good time to strike, while Anko is in the background watching and waiting near Tazuna and Naruto's three shadow clones.

"They then make a mad dash at each other with Zabuza going with an over head slash to try and cut Naruto in half vertically. Naruto jumps to the left to avoid the blow and makes a slash at Zabuza's right leg, hitting it and wounding him a little as he was able to move it at the last second.

"that hurt you bastard, will you stay in one place so I can cut you in half already." Zabuza said angrily while moving away from the blond again.

"Hmmm, let me think about that for a second." Naruto says to him sarcastically, making him more angry.

'Damn this brat, alright I just have to calm down a bit, he's good but he's not that good. Time to switch tactics, I'll go on the defense and see if I can spot any holes in his attacks.' Zabuza though to himself.

The charge again and this time Zabuza just held his massive blade in front of him as Naruto threw a fairly powerful slash into his blade, pushing Zabuza back only a little bit. Naruto then throws a kick to Zabuza's head and Zabuza reaches out with his left hand to block the kick.

Seeing this Naruto quickly moves his kick above Zabuza's head and uses his momentum to punch Zabuza in the face with his left hand, sending Zabuza stumbling a bit. now that his defense is down a bit, Naruto lands in front of him and throws another punch into Zabuza's ribs and hears them crack under the pressure while Zabuza grunts in pain.

'Damn, this kid is quick and pretty strong. I don't think I could have found a better opponent out of all the people here.' Zabuza thinks with a grin as he swings his sword at Naruto with a horizontal slash. Naruto then ducks under the slash and moves to stab Zabuza but he spins his body and avoids the stab and elbows Naruto in the face sending him flying with a cry in pain.

"Shit, Naruto are you alright?" Anko asks as she rushes up to him but is stopped when Zabuza steps in her path to the boy.

"Ahh ahh ahh." Zabuza says while wagging his finger like he's talking to a little kid. "If you go for the brat, I'll go for his clones and kill the bridge builder, this is our fight so stay out of it." He says angrily as Anko just grits her teeth and stops.

'You better beat this bastard Naruto, because if you die I will never forgive you.' She thinks to herself as she heads back to the clones of Naruto and starts thinking of what to do. 'I wonder how everything is going back at the house, I hope there are no problems for Naruto's kage bunshins.'

* * *

One of the Naruto clones was rushing as fast as he could manage in order to reach Inari and Tsunami before anything bad would happen. The blond clone closed the distance between him and Tsunami's home. He knew that his team were currently at the bridge that Tazuna was building and he knew that Zabuza was in the area with his accomplice. He had to get to their house quickly before things got even more hectic.

'Damn it! I hope I make it in time!' He thinks worriedly.

* * *

Back at the house Tsunami is in the kitchen doing the dishes while Inari is sitting at the table thinking to himself but he looks to his mother and decides to start a conversation. "Hey mom, what do you think of Naruto?" He questions innocently.

Tsunami blushes very lightly and replies, "I think he is a great person, he is very respectful and nice. He is also very strong, both is body and mind from what we heard of his life. I think he is a very good person, why do you ask Inari-kun?"

"I was just wondering, he kind of gives me a good feeling. Its kind of like when dad was here, I just feel safe with him and I think he is strong too. I hope I can be that strong when I grow up too." Inari says loudly with a cheerful smile on his face.

"That's very good Inari, I feel similar to that too. I also like it when he's around and helping me with some chores and things." She says with an increasing blush on her beautiful face.

But that all stopped when the front door slammed open and two samurai were there staring at her with scary smirks on their faces.

Waraji is of tall stature, wears an eye-patch over his right eye and has brown hair which he parts in three, finishing in an elaborate topknot. He has an intricate tattoo that seemingly stretches across his entire left side as well as a stitched scar on the left side of his forehead, and the left side of his mouth. He wears what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed. He also wears bandages wrapped around his waist, simple sandals and carries a fairly long sword.

Zori is a light-skinned man with bluish-white hair and black eyes. Lined markings are tattooed under his eyes. He commonly wears a dark purple hat on this head. He also wears a blue jacket with multiple pockets and tied to his waist is his blue handled katana

"Were going to need you to come with us woman, now no fighting and come on." Zori said to her.

"Wh-what? Please no, get out of here." Tsunami says scared and shaking a bit.

"No can do beautiful, if you don't come with us I'm gonna cut your little son in half."

"No, don't touch my son. I'll come with you just don't touch him." Tsunami says to them while tearing up a bit.

"Mom, don't go with them please." Inari pleads to her.

"Just go to your room Inari I'll be alright." She says to him calmly while walking with them outside.

As Naruto cleared the forest, he spotted the two samurai holding Tsunami hostage and Inari was shouting at them to release his mother.

Naruto was slightly surprised by this, he had fought with Inari before when he said they were going to all just die. Naruto got really pissed at him for saying that but he could also understand. He never thought that the young boy would gather the courage to stand and fight as he was doing now though.

He then started to charge at the two samurai holding his mother while yelling at them. Naruto knew that he only had one chance to get this right as the two men began to attack as he rushed in.

"Inari!" Tsunami screamed out as she tried to stop the two rogue samurai from killing her son. Inari was feeling great fear, but held on as he charged at the men. The samurai were eager to end the brat's life…but to their shock, they found that they only succeeded in cutting a log into three pieces.

"What the hell?!" Waraji said in confusion.

"A replacement jutsu?!" Zori said with just as much confusion.

The two then turned as they spotted Naruto who had been able to rescue Tsunami and Inari in them as the blond ninja spoke in his usual tone. "I made it…sorry about the delay…but heroes always seem to show up late."

Inari looked up and saw to his surprise Naruto, who had been able to use a replacement jutsu to take Inari's place while he and three other clones that he had made were able to sneak into the area and free Tsunami at the last minute.

"Naruto! It's you." Tsunami said to him quietly while crying relieved tears the she was saved by the blond she admires and has a little crush on.

"Who the hell are you?!" Waraji yelled at the young blond if front of them.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha to you one eye. And I'm going to deal with you right now for trying to kidnap a beautiful lady like Tsunami and trying to kill her son."

Naruto spared a glance at Inari and smiled to him as Inari and Tsunami looked on in awe at what he had been able to do at the last minute. "You did great Inari, when you charged those two, they forgot about you're mother and that allowed me to get her out of the way and use a replacement jutsu to save both her and you, I owe you big for that." He said as his clones cut Tsunami free and smiled as she hugged her son tightly while wiping her tears away.

Inari hugged his mother back who was alive and safe and he felt like crying.

Naruto then faced the two mercenary samurai who were getting even more annoyed as they reached for their swords once more

"It's one of those ninja brats Tazuna hired." Zori said to his partner Waraji.

"Let's deal with him then." Waraji said back.

Inari and Tsunami gasped as the two charged at them as they were all still looking at them. "Naruto-kun, they're coming!" Tsunami blushing at the kun suffix she added to his name and the fact that it felt natural for her to call him that.

Naruto calmly focused and took out a pair of shuriken from his pouch and fired them at the two samurai, both men then took out their swords and blocked the attacks.

"You'll have to do something else than that brat!" Zori said to him to taunt him.

Naruto merely grinned, making them even angrier as he replied. "I already have."

Before the samurai could do anything, two other clones that Naruto had made before had been able to get the drop on the two samurai and with powerful kicks to the back of their heads, the two samurai were knocked out like lights.

Inari and Tsunami were both stunned at the whole thing and looked at Naruto with wide eyes filled with admiration.

"That was so cool Naruto, thanks to you my mom and I are both safe." Inari said gratefully while Tsunami just smiled as she let them interact. The two shared a great laugh and after wards, the two tied up the still unconscious samurai brothers with several coils of rope.

He placed his hand on Inari's head and replied with his usual smile. "You were really brave today, I have no doubt you're step father and you're mother are really proud of you Inari."

Inari felt overwhelmed and once more began to cry and he was not happy with that as he thought Naruto was going to make fun of him and call him a baby, like those bullies had done in the past. But Naruto was not that kind of person and assured him that it was all right.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go back on patrol while the real me deals with the problem on the bridge. The Naruto clone said, then grabbed the two unconscious samurai and left the scene.

* * *

Back with Kiba and Sai in the ice dome, things were not going so good for the two boys. Haku was throwing tons of senbon needles at both of them and there was nothing they could do to void all of them.

Sai had kept making more lions to attack the mirrors and Kiba kept using gatsuga on them but they wouldn't budge or break at all.

"You don't have to fight us you know." Kiba calls out while grimacing as he pulls out some needles in his arms and sides, along with some from Akamaru. "My taicho can get you guys spots in our village and you wouldn't have to be on the run anymore, I don't see why we have to fight."

"I agree, Naruto-taicho won't lose to Zabuza so you might as well just stop this nonsense and give up." Sai says to the hunter-nin.

"I'm sorry, but I was told by my master Zabuza to fight you two, I cant ignore him." Haku says back sadly.

"If that's how it has to be, then I guess we have to fight you seriously then and just beat you." Kiba said to the masked hunter nin as he then gave another pill to his dog and watched as it turned red and then transformed into a clone of him. He then went through some hand signs and called out his jutsu, "Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro" (Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf) Then in a large puff of smoke a large two headed white wolf appeared in the ice dome leaving very little space for Sai.

Sai then saw that Haku had her eyes all on the massive wolf and made his way quickly to the out side of the dome and was relieved when he made it out of the ice mirror death trap. "Hey Kiba, I got out so I'm going to try and assist you from the outside while you crush these mirrors from the inside." He called out to his partner who nodded and head towards the first set of ice mirrors and slashed out with his massive paws putting a fairly big gash in the mirrors.

'Shit, he scratched my mirror the other one got outside, I should have paid more attention to him. Also, I didn't think even in this new combination form he would be able to even mark my mirrors. I have no idea if I can actually beat this one as I cant freely move from mirror to mirror now.' Haku thought while trying to stay calm in this situation. 'Well, losing won't be that bad, I'll be aloud to live I'm sure. Naruto probably warned them not to kill.'

"I'm impressed that you were able to scratch my mirror but it will take a bit more power than that to break my mirrors." Haku said to the beast who seemed to smirk at her.

"Ok, that was just a test swing anyway, so lets get started then." Kiba yells while Sai is getting ready and looking for openings to attack.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**Alright I got chapter 12 done for you guys. I haven't been working on it too much but I will probably get a good couple chapters done this weekend so hopefully I wont get too busy or anything.**

**I hope you guys like the story because I'm gonna write it however I want from now on.**

**Caesar out**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13.**  
**

**1 Fem Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana**

**6 Tsunami**

**7 Shizune  
**

******8 Samui**

******9 Y********ugito**

******10 ********Nibi (She will get a name later on)**

******11 Temari **

**12 Hinata**

**13 ********Mei. T**

**14 ****Mikoto**

**15 Fem-Haku**

**16 Tsunade**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

Kiba swings his massive paws with far more strength than he did the first time and Haku saw this and cursed while jumping quickly out the back of her mirror as the paw completely smashed the mirror to pieces. 'So, he can break my mirrors in this form.' Haku thought to herself. 'Well, I guess I'm gonna have to hit him with some of my water techniques then.'

She starts to prepare her thousand flying water needles jutsu but is stopped when a couple ink bears charge her and she also sees the enlarged wolf version of Kiba charging as well. She decides to jump back an through some of her normal senbon at the ink bears dispelling them and she also avoids being hit by a massive white wolf paw.

'This hunter-nin is good, but Sai seems to already have a plan in action.' Kiba thinks with a smirk knowing that Sai is ready and able to capture the hunter-nin.

'Time to enact my plan, all I need is for Kiba to distract her and send my ink snakes down from the air and restrict her.' Sai thinks to himself, "Hey Kiba, distract her for a while and bring her towards the railing of the bridge." He says just loud enough for only Kiba to hear and he gets a nod in response.

Kiba then charges at the tired form of Haku and moves to claw into her when she jumps to the right again. Sai then swoops down to her and hits her towards his partner. Kiba sees this and slams the his head into her and sends her towards the railing just like Sai had asked him to.

Sai then draws on his scroll while hovering above the girl and saying "Choju Giga" (Super Beast imitating drawing) and sends his ink snakes to tie the girl up to the bridge. One grabs onto her left hand and coils the other half of it self to the bridge.

"Shit" Haku curses and takes out a senbon to stab the snake to free herself but another snake quickly grabs her right ankle and pulls her off her feet and also ties it self to the bridge. Haku then goes for that snake but the massive paw of her enemy stepped on her hand with the senbon rendering her useless as more snakes tie her to the bridge allowing Kiba and Akamaru to change back.

"You put up a great fight there, but it wasn't enough." Kiba says to the girl as Sai jumps off his ink bird and lands next to him.

"Yeah, that was a tough fight, if Kiba couldn't do that wolf transformation we would have lost that fight." Sai says to Kiba making the boy puff out his chest and grin in appreciation.

"Thanks, I just wonder how taicho's fight is going." He says although he is not too worried about it, he has faith in Naruto's skill.

* * *

Back with Zabuza and Naruto fighting, they were both breathing pretty heavily while sporting some cuts and scratches each. Naruto had only a couple scratches on him when compared to Zabuza.

"Damn gaki, your pretty good with that sword." Zabuza said while being clearly impressed with his skill.

"Thanks, your pretty good too." Naruto responds back, "Looks like your arms are pretty much useless by now, I think its safe to say I beat you."

"Hmmm, I hate to say it but it seems like you did beat me. For now." Zabuza saws with a smirk.

"So the demon and Haku join the enemy huh, how wonderful. Now I have a reason to kill you both." A voice calls out of no where and all the fighters just look over and see a short and pudgy business man.

"And we now have a reason to kill you, Gato." Haku said as she took out three senbon needles. Naruto soon ran and got next to Haku. "I still haven't run out of steam yet," Naruto said with a smile. Haku slightly giggled but stopped when an arrow came near Gato's feet.

Everyone looked to see Inari and the townspeople with their 'weapons', which were basically oars, sticks, some clubs, and other various blunt and some sharp objects. "This is our town and we will fight to protect it," Inari yelled and soon the villagers roared as well making Gato sweat.

"The one who kills the most gets paid the most. Now go," Gato yelled to the bandits who began to charge. Naruto along with Anko, who ran to his side got ready.

"I think I can handle this by myself guys, I have enough chakra left." Naruto said as he walked in front of the whole group and he allowed his wings to rip out the back of his clothes making everyone who didn't see them stop what the were doing and the unorganized bandits freeze.

"What the hell"

"Who the hell is this guy."

"I think I've heard of this ability, but that should be impossible. I thought the Uzumaki clan was all gone long ago."

"What! Are you talking about the Shinku Tsubasa, shit we don't stand a chance against him then."

These were some of the things the bandits were saying as they were all frozen in place staring at the blond haired man in front of them who was now hovering about 20 feet in the air.

Going through some hand signs Naruto smirked at the bandits scaring them even more as he called out, " Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu" (Wing Release: Wing Cutter Technique) And a large and hardly visible blade of wing came shooting towards the group of bandits cutting through them like butter. When it was all over only about ten to fifteen bandits along with Gato were still alive out of about 150 men.

"S-So these are shinobi?" Inari said in awe, and he wasn't the only one as all the villagers who had come looked to the blond in a new light and were amazed at the blond ninja.

Naruto then landed next to a shocked Haku and said, "do it Haku-chan."

Haku nodded as she did her one-handed hand signs. "Sensatsu Suisho" (A thousand flying water needles of death) Haku yelled as she made a countless number of ice needles. Haku soon sent the needles down as they impaled the remaining bandits who were screaming as the ice shards were lodged deep into their bodies.

Soon they were all dead and Naruto appeared in front of Gato with his wings spread out making him even more intimidating. Gato soon squirmed away as Naruto neared him.

"W-Wait spare me Shinku Tsubasa no takai. I can give you what your heart desires. I can give you money, women, anything, just name it," Gato said to him shakily. Naruto smirked as he looked at Gato and his smirk widened when he heard what he was called, the Crimson Wings of Death. Little did he know that everyone in the village would be calling him the same thing.

"I live a good life already, so take that offer to the townspeople, give me the account numbers and all the money to your name and documents to your corporation and I might let you live." Naruto said as he looked down on Gato. Naruto soon smirked as he was given all the information needed along with the locations of some women Gato had kidnapped and planned to rape.

Naruto soon walked back to his group dragging Gato behind him who was now knocked out as everyone smiled. "Do what you want with him. He isn't in our mission description," Naruto told them and everyone cheered as they dragged Gato back to the town. "Well we only have to finish the bridge now and rescue some women who Gato kidnapped too.

What they didn't see was a shinobi from a Kiri, a new forming rebel group leaving the scene. 'I should report this to Mei-sama, that kid could really help us.' He thought to himself.

* * *

The team regrouped on the bridge and rested up a bit, when they were reading Naruto got up and said, "alright, I have the location of Gato's money and documents as well as the dungeon of women he kid napped, everyone follow me."

He led them into the woods and they all walked for about 30 minutes and came up to a small compound and they stopped just at the edge of the woods. "Alright gakis, there are some guards in their but they probably aren't trained to handle ninja. Kiba and Sai can go to the east and Naruto and I will go to the west. Sai, you can make some ink snakes and send them in first and strangle any of the bandits you see, then we'll all charge in from our sides. Try and take these guys out quickly we have to save those girls in here." Anko said to the team and they all nodded and moved into their positions.

"Choju giga" (Super Beast Imitating Drawing) Sai whispered and sent around 30 snakes into the small compound and manged to get onto some of the bandits but others had seen the snakes.

"What the hell, theses snakes are made of ink." A random bandit said to three other of his friends nearby and then was shocked when each of the three fell to the ground with shurikens in their heads. "Wh-what the hell!" He said and started to look around and quickly found the person responsible. It was a young blond guy with blue eyes and the bandit started to try and make himself look intimidating.

"You know that's not very scary at all, I'm a ninja and your just a lowly bandit. You don't stand a chance." Naruto said calmly to the bandit as the rest of the team came behind him making the bandit even more intimidated. "Its over now." Naruto said as he threw a kunai and hit the man in the eye as the team all started to search the area for any survivors.

They didn't find any and went to the front doors of the compound and stood there for a moment. "I think Gato had said that there were about 50 guards in this place, so if we killed around 30 of them there should be only about 20 left, lets take this slow and steady and stick together inside." Naruto said to them and they opened the door and entered into a lobby area.

The area was decorated just like a normal hotel building probably to make it so if people entered they would be suspicious or anything. There were some halls leading to the left and right so Sai drew some pictures of mice and sent them around to scout the area while the team hid in the lobby.

"I found where the girls are but they seem to be in trouble most of the guards are there and they seem to want to rape the girls, follow me quickly." Sai said and quickly led them to the right spot.

* * *

"Hey, you bastard don't touch us!" A beautiful brown haired girl around the age of 17 said to a guard who was coming towards the girls. There were around 20 women in total, all tied up. Some were in their 20s but none over the age of 30.

"Shut up you bitches, I'm sure that our boss won't mind if we were able to have some fun before he does." An ugly fat bandit said as some of the other bandits were approaching the crying women.

"Leave her and the rest of us alone you sick bastards." Yelled another beautiful woman with pure black hair, she also had black eyes. She seems to be around 30 or 32 and is one of the only women actually yelling at the bandits in the room.

"O, we have a feisty one here don't we..." The main bandit said to her and started to approach her.

"Stay away!" She yelled at him.

* * *

"Alright, there are in this room and the guards are touching some of them but they haven't been raped." Sai said to the team who are now outside of the room where the women are.

"Alright, I'll go get the women and you guys can all get the guards who are waiting around the outside of the cage." Naruto said and everyone agreed and they quickly kicked the door down scaring all the people in the room.

Naruto quickly killed the men in the cage by throwing 5 kunai into each on of their heads. The others attacked the man while Naruto went towards the cage. The women inside started to go towards the corner thinking he would continue what the other men were planning to do.

He put his hands up and smiled warmly at the women. "Its ok, I'm not going to harm you ladies." The women only saw genuine worry and kindness in his eyes and stopped moving and believed that he wouldn't hurt them. He then slowly approached the closest woman to him. It was the 17 year old girl and he cut the ropes that she was tied up with. "You ladies are safe now, were going to get you out of here, alright?" Naruto said kindly to the women making them smile and some of them blush as they had already heard of him beating Zabuza as Gato was screaming and complaining about some blond haired brat. They figured it had to be him and were all impressed.

"Thank you so much for coming when you did, if you didn't I'd hate to think of what they would have done to us." The young woman said and gave him a kiss on his cheek making him blush and the women giggle at him.

"Its no problem, me and my team just came to help, we have already killed Gato and his other bandits so Wave should be completely free now." Naruto said to them shocking them and they began to cry in joy and the others were soon freed and hugged him tightly all while kissing his cheek and crying.

"Helloooo..." Anko called to them a little annoyed. "The bandits are all dead so we can all get you back to your homes now, lets go." She said and started to walk off but one of the women caught her eye and she seemed familiar. The women who was around 30 or so, with black hair and black eyes. 'That couldn't be her could it? Well I guess we'll find out when we get back to the village,' she thought and led the team and the ladies following behind.

* * *

They all were walking with Anko eying the familiar black haired woman who was staring at Naruto with a small blush but she also saw some confusion in her face also. She had caught her looking at her also with a smirk on her face as if she was waiting for something. "Hey you, with the black hair and black eyes. What's your name?" Anko asked her.

"Well Anko-chan, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." The woman said making everyone look at her but Anko looks shocked.

"Miko-chan?" She asked quietly hardly believing her eyes and ears as her voice sounded familiar.

"Wow, you got it in one. Good job Anko-chan." The woman said with a teasing tone and a smile on her face.

"Mikoto, how? You died a years ago, where were you this whole time?" Anko asks as she runs up and grabs her in a death lock hug. "Its so good to see you again."

"Its good to see you too, but I heard some sounds in the clan grounds and I left a clone in my home and left to see what it was. I saw Itachi killing off some of our clan members in cold blood and I was shocked at what he was doing. But I began to think a bit and I remembered my _husband_ telling me of a coup." She beings to explain and said husband with a disgusted voice.

"After I heard that I was shocked and I told the Hokage about it. I never wanted to have a coup and my _husband_ was an awful man anyway. It was arranged and he only cared about having strong sons, I hated him. I decided that I would just leave the village and become some type of wandering bounty hunter and protect some people on the way around my travels. I just happened to come to Wave and I heard of some young guy with blond hair and blue eyes and whiskers beating Zabuza in a fight and I thought I only knew one person with those traits."

"That would be Naruto-kun over there, I knew I remember you from the village before the massacre, do you remember me?" She asked him with a small blush on her face as she begins to think of how much he's grown up.

"Mikoto Uchiha? Yea I think I've heard of you in the village, its good to see your safe and sound and not dead." He says with a smile on his face to her making the other women a little jealous of her. "Let's just get back to the village and we'll talk more then. Ok?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun" She said with a small blush and he just smiled with a small blush himself as he had heard the kun suffix on his name. Mikoto is a little embarrassed that she said that as she is his mother's age and she was best friends with his mother. 'Why did I add the kun? He's young and my best friend's son, although I know he is very kind and he is handsome. He is the last of his clan though so he would have to marry multiple women. I'll have to think for a while.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Naruto and the team have just made it to the bridge and the villagers have cheered them on and practically worship Naruto as they have seen his wings and his strength in the fight, plus he has always been helpful and respectful to them and they came to really like him, especially now that him and his team have saved the women of their village. "Can we please go home now," Naruto said to the team as he is really tired and wants to rest. Everyone nodded as they walked back to Tazuna's house to rest along with Mikoto tagging along with them.

Zabuza and Haku came too but they had been making other plans, the decided to stay until the bridge was done and then they would finish some side business they had to do.

Time went by quickly as Tazuna finished the bridge with no hindrances along with the ninja protecting him and the people cheered as they all stood on the bridge. Nartuo was in the front of his team with the others behind him and Zabuza and Haku to the side of them.

"Well, we have got to go," Naruto told them. Everyone gave their thanks in the form of their cheers and the women shouting about how they love him and don't want him to go. Inari stepped forward towards Naruto and talked to him.

"Thank you Naruto-nii-san for everything you have done for me and the village. I will remember this day forever and I will always protect my mother and precious people just like you told me to." Inari told him. Naruto smirked with a nod as he bent down and hugged him.

Tsunami came up and hugged Naruto as well and said with a blush, "thank you for showing my son not to give up Naruto-kun, I would really like it if you could visit us and I'm sure everyone here would love it if you came back too."

"I'm sure I will visit you some time Tsunami-chan..." Naruto said with a smirk as he said chan to her and smirked wider when he saw her blushing. 'O, your blushing Tsunami. I will definitely have to come back and see what your thinking.' He thought to himself and backed away leaving the blushing woman.

His group then turned to Zabuza and Haku and Naruto went to them. "Well, we will be going to the village now, what will you two be doing?"

"I have to go grab a couple things from a hideout of mine, its pretty far away but we should be able to come to your village then." Zabuza said to the blond.

"Alright, I'll tell the Hokage then, I guess we'll see you then." Naruto said to them.

"See ya gaki." Zabuza said to him and Haku just gave him a simple hug and a surprising kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to him and they both left.

"Before we go, I have left all the money, deeds to your homes, and all your valuables in the center of your town, goodbye Wave country." Naruto yelled and the village roared in happiness and most cried for his generosity. The team along began to leave but they noticed that Mikoto was not coming with them.

"Aren't you coming back with us Miko-chan?" Anko asked her but the woman shook her head.

"No, I'm going to continue traveling for a while and get my thoughts in order. Then I will come back to the village, I will miss you Anko-chan but I need to organize my thoughts just don't tell the Hokage or anyone about me yet alright. Good bye." She said and hugged Anko tightly as she agreed to do what she told her too. She also hugged Naruto and then turned to leave in the opposite direction as the team.

"You better come back here Shinku Tsubasa no takai. We would like to see our hero of Wave from time to time." Tazuna said to the leaving group of ninjas with the others agreeing.

After the ninjas were out of sight someone asked Tazuna, "So what do we name bridge?"

Tazuna smiled, "we will give it a name of the person who restored our strength and hope. We'll call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'," Tazuna said as people cheered as loud as they could.

* * *

**_Chapter end_  
**

**That is chapter 13 for you guys.  
**

**I decided to add Mikoto into the story here but I really hadn't planned on doing it there but I guess it will still fit here and hopefully not mess up any of my later ideas in the story.  
**

**I don't know how many of you already know but I am now writing a Avatar and Naruto crossover story called Naruto the Lava Bender so read it if you like those types of stories.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14.

**1 Fem Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana**

**6 Tsunami**

**7 Shizune  
**

******8 Samui**

******9 Y********ugito**

******10 ********Nibi (She will get a name later on)**

******11 Temari **

**12 Hinata**

**13 ********Mei. T**

**14 ****Mikoto**

**15 Fem-Haku**

**16 Tsunade**

**17 Tsume  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

Tsume is back in the harem but that's gonna be the last person I think.

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

Team 7 left Wave with heavy hearts. They had grown attached to the village of Wave and the people who lived there but they did want to get home to their village too. Once they were on the mainland they used their ninja speed to make better time back to the village. As they approached the village the gate guards came forward and yelled to the group.

"Halt! What's your business here?" a gate guard asked

"Team 7 returning from a successful C-rank mission." Anko stated to the guards and handed them their documents.

"Proceed" The same guard said as the finished looking over the documents and let them through. With that done the team jumped to the rooftops in order to get to the Hokage Tower quicker and also to be released for some down time. Upon reaching the Hokage Tower Anko turned to the team "I can handle the official report, you three are dismissed until further notice"

"Good I need some sleep and then hopefully some training, I'll see you later Anko-_hime_" Naruto whispered the last part in her ear making her blush before walking off.

* * *

Anko entered the Hokage's office to see Kurenai and team 8 in front of the Hokage's desk and decided to shout out about her team's success. "Anko Mitarashi reporting in for team 7 and our successful C-rank turned A-rank mission." She says loudly shocking everyone in the room and making Sasuke fume.

"What! That looser got an A-rank mission but I'm still stuck doing chores." Sasuke yelled at the Hokage. "I demand I get a better mission old man."

The Hokage then let out some killing intent on him making everyone sweat a little bit. "You don't make demands of your leader boy. I could have you arrested for that, but if you want a new mission then so be it." The man behind the desk said to them and stopped his killing intent.

"But Hokage-sama, I'm not too sure of my team's readiness for a C-rank." Kurenai said kindly. She knew Shino and Hinata were ready but the stuck up Uchiha usually held them back with his anger problems. Hearing this made the Uchiha fume even more but the other two understood what she was talking about.

"Nonsense Kurenai-chan, I'm sure they can handle the mission I had in mind." The old man said and proceeded to give them a mission.

"Alright team, meet up at the north gate in two days at 11 am, fully packed for a three week mission." She said to the team and they nodded and left the room.

"Hey Nai-chan, meet me at the bar tonight with the other girls." Anko said to her friend who just nodded and left.

"How did the mission go Anko-chan?" The kind old man asked her.

"It went perfect old man. Naruto is a perfect leader and he took on Zabuza two times and beat him both times. He also offered him and his accomplice a place in our village." She said shocking the man.

"Wow, I knew he was better than he let on but I didn't think he was that good. You also said he offered Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice a place in my village." The old man said.

"Yes, they went to finish some business somewhere but said they would be on their way here in a couple of weeks." She said.

"Alright, I guess I can allow that once I talk to them." He then motioned for one of his ANBU to come out. "Tell all of our gate guards to look out for Zabuza Momochi and his friend for the next couple of weeks. Tell them he is welcome here and not to attack him."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU said and disappeared.

Turning back to the woman in front of him he said, "well Anko-chan your team will have two weeks off of missions unless you are needed." The old man said and let her leave.

"Alright, bye old man." She said and left the room.

* * *

Later on we see Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Tsume at a restaurant, they are all just sitting down when Hana asks, "hey Anko, how was your mission? My brother didn't do anything too stupid I hope." She finished making them giggle.

"No, he followed his orders perfectly, all the hell I put them through is paying off I guess. Naruto got wounded when we were there though." She responded with a small frown.

"What? Is he ok?" Yuugao asks worriedly.

"Yea, he's fine. He's really strong already and with my training he's practically unstoppable." She said with pride, she still felt bad about him getting hurt though.

"Then how did he get hurt?" Tsume asked making the others nod.

"Well, he had just defeated Zabuza Momochi in battle. It wa-

"Wait, he beat Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist in a fight. That's incredible." Yuugao said with shock and awe on her face.

"Yea, he hit him with powerful wind jutsu he shot off with his wings. But anyway, a hunter-nin came out and through senbon needles into Zabuza's neck when I had arrived and was trying to take him away. I asked what was going on but Naruto already knew that the girl was a fake and questioned her about it. She threw some senbon at me and I wasn't ready for them at all but Naruto jumped in front of me to protect me and take the hit." Anko finished with a clearly guilty expression.

The women were in shock that Naruto would do that but quickly got over it and their admiration and love of him went up by a lot.

"Wow, so he saved you from taking the pain. He's a hero, and not to mention a perfect guy. Probably the only one, and you don't need to feel guilty about him getting hurt, it wasn't your fault Anko-chan." Hana said after a while.

"Yea, and besides he's perfectly fine." Tsume said to her cheering her up a bit.

"Yea, I guess. I just really felt bad about not being ready for it at all and watching him get hurt because of me just got to me a bit." Anko sad a little sadly but it was replaced with a grin making them all suspicious. "On the bright side, I have admitted my feelings for him and he admitted to having feelings for me too. We're now officially together; along with Hinata though." She says making the other women fume slightly at that because they were jealous.

"What! You guys got together, that's no fair I thought the three of us were going to get him together." Kurenai yells loudly shocking the other women at the table as she usually doesn't raise her voice. She quickly blushes and sits down.

Tsume is also blushing a little and is lost in thought, which is noticed by her daughter Hana. "Ooo, whats this, Tsume Inuzuka is blushing over here." She said to her mom making the others look at her in a bit of shock.

"Shut up Hana." Tsume said looking all around the room but the women trying to get her blush under control. She likes Naruto too, and hasn't admitted to the girls that she does, because she was a lot older than them.

"O come on Tsume, you like our little sexy blond too, I never would have thought that." Anko said to her a little serious. Tsume's previous husband had left her after Hana was born. And another husband left her after Kiba was born making her almost lose faith in men. Seeing her blushing at a much younger man was a bit of a surprise to them.

"No, I just respect him as a person. I don't have any feelings at all for him. I don't love him..." Tsume finished a little awkwardly.

"We didn't say that you loved him, but now that your admitting it I guess we all know." Yuugao said to her while the others grinned and nodded. Tsume became a little more red but it went away and a frown appeared on her face.

"I'm a little too old for him anyway, but I guess denying it is over. Yes, I really do like him, I just feel that he is loyal, strong, caring, and basically everything any woman would want in a man. I just don't think it would work out for us." She said sadly, making the other girls frown.

"O come on. Naruto wouldn't care about age, I'm sure he likes you too. I caught him starting at you from time to time." Hana said to her making her look up at her a bit.

"Really?" She asked quietly which is completely opposite of how she usually acts.

"Yes."

She began to think and the more she thought the bigger the smile that appeared on her face, "I guess your right, I'm not that old after all. I'm still capable of having more kids, and that's all that really matters right?" She said making the other girls blush like crazy form the thought of having kids with Naruto.

"Alright, then let's come up with a plan to snag that sexy beast." Hana said making them all giggle again and they began to plan.

* * *

Then next morning Naruto is out and waking towards a training ground. He is just not nearing one of the hot springs when he hears some perverted giggling, and its not from a woman. Being a big hater of perverts he gets suspicious and goes to check it out the weird perverted giggling.

Sitting in a up on the next building over was a pretty big guy. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair, that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil.' He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese getas, and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side.

Naruto decided to slowly approach the man and scare him so he would fall into the hot springs and hopefully get hiss ass beat. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU OLD PERVERT." Naruto screamed right behind the man making him jump in surprise and fall into the water just like Naruto had planned.

"PERVERT."

"LET'S BEAT HIS ASS."

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU."

These were some of the shouts coming from the hot springs making Naruto and any near by mall protect their weak zone and shake their heads in pity for the fool.

Shortly after the horrific beating of the older man he was thrown over the wall and he landed on the ground in a bloody heap. "WHAT THE HELL GAKI." The man shouted as he saw a young blond walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Not my problem your a shameless pervert." He said calmly to the man.

"I'm not a pervert... I'm a super pervert." He said making Naruto sweat drop and some nearby women came over and pummeled him quickly and left after blushing and waving at Naruto who just smiled and waved back. The girls then ran away giggling.

"Anyway, who are you and why did you do that to a fellow man?" The older male asked. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No and I don't really care. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I did that because I don't like perverts." Naruto answered shocking the man.

'No way, he died on the day he was born. Maybe this guy just looks a lot like him... No that's stupid, then that means that sensei lied to me... THAT BASTARD.' The old man was thinking to himself, but on the outside he was calm. "Alright Naruto, how about I train you a bit?"

"What?" Naruto asks. He just sold this guy out to a bunch of angry women and he wants to train him?

"Yea, I'm going to teach you a couple things, actually I have the perfect jutsu for you to master." the older man says.

"I still don't even know your name yet and you want to train me. Why?" He asks suspiciously.

"Well first of all, my name is Jiraiya the toad sannin. As to why I want to train you, I see a lot of potential in you." He said, 'I also owe you about 12 years of lost time.' He thinks to himself sadly.

"Your Jiraiya of the sannin... Wow, I thought you were going to actually be awesome and not some perverted sage." Naruto said making Jiraiya sweat drop.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to be trained by a sannin." He said while turning to walk away.

"Wait, I do want to be trained by you ero-sannin." He said making the man get a tick on his head at the nickname.

"Fine, but don't call me that. Follow me brat, were going to the store." He said and led the way to the closest store they could find. He bought a bunch of balloons and rubber balls making Naruto confused and then they left the store.

"Ok... Why did we just buy some water balloons and rubber balls?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"Man your impatient, you'll see when I show you the technique I'm going to teach you." He said and then stopped in the center of the random training grounds they entered.

Making sure no one else was around he put the supplies on the ground and lifted his hand out and a swirling ball of chakra appeared in his hand.

"Wow, what's that ero-sannin?" Naruto asked in awe at the blue ball of chakra.

"One, don't call me that and two it's called the rasengan. The fourth Hokage taught it to me after he created it and I'm going to teach it to you." Jiraiya said and smirked at Naruto's stunned expression.

"The Yondaime's prized jutsu, next to the hiraishin of course." Naruto said. "This is amazing, and your going to teach me how to do this?" He asked almost not believing him.

"Yep, first you have to gather the chakra in your hand and pop a water balloon. That is the first step of the rasengan." He said and popped the balloon as an example and gave Naruto one and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to have a word with the Hokage. Just keep training until you can pop the balloon with your chakra and I will find you for the next step." He said and disappeared with a shunshin leaving Naruto alone to grumble about lazy old perverts.

* * *

Jiraiya appeared right in front of the old Hokage with a furious expression on his face scaring the old man a little. On the other hand he had a small idea of why he was angry.

"Why the hell is my godson in this village without me knowing about it?" He asked angrily making the old man sigh.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-kun but I couldn't tell you he was alive, you would have tried to take him away. You remember how you said that the village would never understand the boy after the sealing would happen so I decided that I would tell you he died." Said the old man sighing again in regret.

"Would it have been a bad thing if I took him with me to train, how was his life when I wasn't here for him?"

The old man looked away and Jiraiya instantly new what the answer was before he had even said anything. "It was tough for him being the jinchuriki. He was beaten many times in his short life and was shunned and hated. I'm sorry, I had thought the people would understand him and that he would be seen as a hero but only most of the ninja force thought so."

"I told you I was right. He would have been much safer with me and he would have been trained well." Jiraiya yelled at him while fuming.

"He is trained well, I made sure of it. He is already jounin strength and you would not have been able to take care of him with your responsibilities." The sandaime said slightly shocking his student.

"Jounin strength already?" He asked feeling slightly better that he had teachers to help train him.

"Yes, he also has his bloodline from his mother's side of the family."

"Really? Does he know about his family yet?" Jiraiya asks.

"No, but I'm guessing you want to tell him and train him as well. I already know your teaching him the rasengan. I'm sure he could also use the hiraishin some day too. He learns very quickly and he has two weeks off if you want to train him. Although he and his team are on stand by for any problems; you can train him for as long as you can." The old man said happily that his student will train his surrogate grandson.

"Hiraishin, yea I'll teach him after the rasengan and I will also help him with summoning. After he masters the rasengan's first form I will tell him about his family and then start on the hiraishin." Jiraiya said and moved to leave the room but was stopped.

"Get some of those special kunais ready Jiraiya. He already popped the balloon." The old man laughed when he saw the gobsmacked expression on his student's face.

"Wow, he must be good. I'm gonna spar with him too and see exactly where he's at right now. He'll be a hell of a lot stronger for his next mission that's for sure." Jiraiya said with a laugh and shunshined out of the room.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**Well that's chapter 14 for you guys. I'm going to have Naruto master the first part of the rasengan and then start to learn the hiraishin jutsu now so he will be badass when the mist war approaches. He's going to destroy them.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Caesar Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15.

**1 Fem Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana**

**6 Tsunami**

**7 Shizune  
**

******8 Samui**

******9 Y********ugito**

******10 ********Nibi (She will get a name later on)**

******11 Temari **

**12 Hinata**

**13 ********Mei. T**

**14 ****Mikoto**

**15 Fem-Haku**

**16 Tsunade**

**17 Tsume  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

It has been about six days since Jiraiya has been training Naruto in the use of the rasengan and he has almost mastered it already. He completed the first two steps in the first two days showing how much of a prodigy Naruto is to Jiraiya. Jiraiya is still upset at the Hokage for saying he was dead but he does understand and has began to forgive him.**  
**

In the training field Naruto is now on the last step and has been at it for the last two days, "man, why is this so hard to do?" He questioned mostly to himself.

"Its incredible you have it this far along in the first place. I thought you would take a lot longer than four days to get to this step." A voice sounded out from nearby. Jiraiya hasn't been sticking around to train him, only giving him some instruction and then doing what he does best. He stops by now and then but not enough times if you ask Naruto.

"Hey ero-sannin, you're here today. Are you going to stay for me to master this or just go and peek of women again?" He asked while the old sage smirked at his student.

"I came by to see how you were doing and I also wanted a spar with you. I need to see your jounin strength for myself." He said and this time Naruto was smirking.

"Jounin strength, who told you I was jounin strength?"

"The sandaime did, and your name has been spreading quite a bit around Wave and even Mist. A lot of people have heard of the Shinku Tsubasa no takai." Jiraiya said with a smirk at the slightly shocked Naruto.

"Awesome, people are learning of me in the mist village. The people of Wave must have really looked up to me to spread the word so quickly." Naruto said with a smile.

"That's not necessarily a good thing Naruto, other ninja are going to be looking out for you now. They may have even added you to the bingo book. I'm not sure as of now but I'll have to get the updated version soon." Jiraiya said sternly making the blond get serious.

"Alright ero-sannin, I'll just have to train harder and be more careful is all." Naruto said confidently.

"Alright then Naruto, lets start our spar for now. Come at me with everything you've got, but I'm not just going to be standing here waiting for you to attack, so be prepared. Also, I'm going to get you for calling me that stupid nick name." Said Jiraiya with a small amount of amusement in his tone of voice.

"Sure thing _ero-sannin _I just hope you don't break a hip while avoiding my attacks." Naruto said while stressing the nick name he gave to the sannin. He then calms himself and gets into his fighting stance.

'Well, at least he knows when to be funny and when to be serious. This is going to be interesting, that's for sure.' Jiraiya thought to himself before beginning a set of hand seals and whispering "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu). Instantly, from a nice sized pond nearby, the dragon suddenly emerged and attacked Naruto, who was remaining calm upon hearing the dragon roaring.

The blond calmly processed that he probably shouldn't get hit by the massive water dragon and chose not to face the danger. Using some chakra to jump at the last second, he evaded the technique.

He charged Jiraiya, once again, adding chakra to his feet for an upgrade in speed, before reaching and aiming a devastating punch to the man's chest. Jiraiya used his hand to swat Naruto's punch to the side and used the other arm to attempt to punch the blond's ribs, but barely missed, because of Naruto bending his body a little bit.

After jumping away from the sannin, while doing some back flips, Naruto jumped a little higher before taking some shurikens and throwing at Jiraiya before making hand seals and calling, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shuriken Shadow Clone). Jiraiya was not really impressed upon seeing the four shurikens become forty, but made some hand seals of his own technique. "Doton Doryuuheki" (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu), he called out. Still in the air, Naruto saw the wall being formed and saw all the shurikens being blocked before cursing and making plan after plan to beat his opponent in this battle.

After he landed from his jump Naruto began charging once again and went up the earth wall, using chakra since he couldn't see where Jiraiya was. Inside the protection, Jiraiya smiled at the blond's insight. The earth wall technique had a weakness of blocking the user's sight, thus Jiraiya couldn't see the blond, but he heard the sound of steps so he just connected the dots.

Looking up, he saw as Naruto jumped the wall and made some hand seals before he was hit back with some powerful wind. Naruto, however, never actually believed he had beat the pervert and remained on alert which paid off as said man was to his right, aiming a kick at his side stomach, thus sending the blond flying.

Using the momentum, Naruto called upon his wings to stabilize himself and made a spin and landed safely on the ground, before he eyed Jiraiya for a while. The pervert for his part jumped and landed right in front of Naruto while looking at him, with no surprise at seeing the wings. "Very good Naruto, your ninjutsu was surely flawless, however, you still need some experience. Your taijutsu is also very good, your speed and agility is high and your strikes are accurate. Overall, I do believe what sensei said when he told me you were at jounin strength." Said Jiraiya, earning a quick 'thanks' in appreciation from the blond.

"I would also like to see you use your sword a bit though, so lets get on to some close up weapon testing." Jiraiya said with a smirk, which made Naruto grin.

"Alright, I'll use my sword for you but be warned, kenjutsu is my best ability of all." Naruto said to the sannin calmly and coolly, making the sannin wonder if he had made a mistake in challenging the blond to a weapon spar. He watched as Naruto pulled out his katana and he had to stare at the beautiful blade for a minute.

"That's an interesting blade," Jiraiya commented as he now saw that Naruto was armed with the pure black katana with a dark crimson handle. "However, I won't go easy on you just because you're my temporary student."

"I didn't ask you too." Naruto said calmly as he shot forward and his blade clashed against Jiraiya's kunai knife that he took out. He was a little surprised to have found himself to have been pushed back with the blond's ferocity. He then pushed him off, and made to slice his neck. Naruto brought his blade up, deflecting the blow but was nearly jarred by its strength.

Jiraiya was strong, very strong, but that didn't scare him. He made to slice his midsection in two, but he simply rolled backwards. Slamming his foot into the blond's lower shin, causing him to drop on one knee, instantly he was on top of him and slammed his kunai against his blade.

Naruto wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing shock on his face. 'Damn it, he's freaking strong!' Naruto thought but remained calm.

He roared and twisted to the side, dodging a swipe and getting back on his feet and jumping away from his opponent. He ran towards the sannin at low jounin speed and threw a strong slash at the sannin. Jiraiya narrowly dodged the attack, but was nearly clipped in the chin.

He then sliced the back of Jiraiya's hand, drawing blood but no sound came form the sannin, he just didn't cry out in pain. He refused to, but it did sting. Jiraiya seemed to prepare himself and grabbed another kunai and attempted to plunge it into Naruto's blocked it effectively, but got smashed in the mouth by a kick sending him skidding across the ground.

Naruto kept his eyes on his target but Jiraiya seem to turn into a blur, and Naruto's instincts took over and he gritted his teeth as he blocked his vicious slash at his skull. He had an idea and kicked Jiraiya's legs from underneath him, causing her to drop on his back. Naruto brought his blade down on Jiraiya, smashing his blade against the small knife of his opponent.

Jiraiya had to admit he was skilled, very skilled. He seemed to have a counter, parry and plan for his moves. His form was pretty much flawless and he had monstrous strength behind his swings and blows. So far he had dominated most of the weapon spar and each blow seemed to ring loudly through the training ground.

"Alright gaki, that's enough of this spar." Jiraiya said to the blond making him put away his katana and help the sannin up.

Naruto simply gave a chuckle and held his infamous foxy grin on his lips. "I would agree on that, it seems like I win this time _ero-sannin_." Naruto said making the man chuckle a bit as well.

"Yea, yea whatever gaki. Don't go getting over your head now, I never was too good with weapons in the first place, so its not much of a win against a kid with some damn good sword training." Jiraiya said.

"Sure ero-sannin, your just making up excuses for why you lost the spar." Naruto said while making the sannin fume a bit as Jiraiya knew he was right.

"Stop calling my that stupid nick name gaki."

"NEVER"

* * *

Meanwhile in Rice country

"Dammit, I'm going to make those stupid Konoha villagers pay for not believing me." Came the screechy annoying voice of one Sakura Haruno. She has been gone form the village for about a week and has spent most of her money on food and one hotel rooms to get by.

"I'm almost out of money but I still need to get stronger to beat that loser and show those dumb asses from Konoha how wrong they are." She said a little loudly which is picked up by a couple of suspicious shinobi in a diner near by her.

"Guys, did you just hear that?" Asked one of the shinobi.

"Yea, she said she wants to get revenge on the leaf village or something." Another one said.

"Maybe we should take her to the base and see if you has any information on the village."

"I guess we could but would the boss like that?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it could hurt."

"Alright, then lets get her."

Back with Sakura she was still grumbling about stupid villagers and how she was going to get Sasuke when some people appeared in front of her.

"Who are you guys?"

"We are shinobi for the village near by here little girl and we overheard you talking about some revenge on Konoha or something." One said.

Sakura seemed to be a little suspicious but answers anyway, "yea, I hate the people there, they have a demon in there and no one would believe me when I told them to kill it." She said to the ninja in front of her.

"Yea whatever, look we want you to come with us to the base and you can talk to our leader about some information on the village and then maybe we could help you get your revenge." One of them said.

Sakura seemed to really think about the offer and decided that she would really want revenge and soon nodded and they started to walk away to the secret base when she asked them, "Who is your leader anyway?"

"Orochimaru." They said together and continued to move to the base while Sakura just shrugged and followed them. She had already heard of the snake sannin but she didn't really care that much. She just wanted to bring the leaf to its knees and show them not to question her again.

* * *

Back in the village of the leaves Jiraiya and Naruto are now heading to Naruto's favorite place in the whole world Icharaku's. Here he is demolishing his ramen as Jiraiya looks at him with a hint of awe and some disgust but he didn't comment on it, after all he wasn't eating sloppily, just eating a lot.

'This kid is gonna eat me out of all my money if he keeps going like this.' Jiraiya thought while on the inside he was crying. 'Well, he should be going on missions soon, I would say his break is almost over by now. He has about four days left if I remember right.'

After a while, the two were finished with their meal and were just sitting together in a comfortable silence when Naruto decided to speak, "I just wanted to say thank you for the training ero-sannin, I know you didn't have to but you did anyway." Naruto said sincerely making Jiraiya smile at the blond.

"No problem gaki, but I'm going to tell you about your parents." He said as he didn't know that Naruto knew about them already.

"You don't have to, I already know who they are and what happened to them." He said calmly shocking Jiraiya.

"What? When did you find out? Who could have told you that?" Jiraiya.

"Kyoshi-chan told me all about them when I first met her when I was about six years old. I was beaten up and stabbed pretty badly and went into my mind scape and met here there. After that she told me about why she attacked Konoha and who my parents were." Naruto said simply shocking Jiraiya even more.

"Ok, but who is Kyoshi? He asked as he was slightly worried about him meeting a person in his mind scape, but he quickly began putting the peaces together but wanted to have it confirmed by Naruto.

"Kyoshi-chan is the Kyuubi." Naruto replied casually like nothing was wrong.

Needless to say he was shocked at the Kyuubi being a girl, "Holy shit, Kyuubi is a girl." He whispered harshly to Naruto.

"Yea, so?" He asked the pervert not seeing a problem with it, but Kyoshi did have a small problem with it.

**"Hey, Naruto-kun. He is surprised because he doesn't think a female could be one of the strongest beings in the world. Actually most of the bijuu are female. So kick him in the balls when you have the chance please."** Kyoshi said as Naruto let her hear what Jiraiya was saying.

Suddenly Naruto began to grin and it was not a comforting grin from what Jiraiya saw and he was feeling like something bad was going to happen soon but just shook it off.

"Hey why did you call her with the chan suffix?" He asked the blond.

"Well I think I would call one of me love interests with the chan suffix. Wouldn't you?" He asked shocking Jiraiya into a mini heart attack.

"Well to the question, marriage isn't my thing at all, and my question to you is are you insane or something by dating the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked while whispering to the blond to not get any rumors going around the village.

"I like her and she likes me, what's so wrong with that. That's what couples to when they like each other, they date." Nartuo said getting a little irritated that he is questioning Kyoshi.

**"Kick him twice as hard now, I really love you and when ever I get out of here I'm going to kick anyone's ass who questions that."** Kyoshi said angrily.

'I love you too Kyoshi-chan, and I'm with you on kicking anyone's ass who questions any of my girlfriends.' He said in his head to her making her smile a huge and beautiful smile.

"That's fine I guess, as long as your careful, she is a demon fox and they are very cunning and tricky." Jiraiya said to him.

"Whatever, now lets get going." Naruto said as he stood up and waited for Jiraiya to stand as well.

"So, why did you grin like that a couple minutes ago?" Jiraiya asked as he stood up in front of his student.

Naruto just smiled a knowing smile and and sent his right foot to the taller and older shinobi's groin making the men who saw it look on in sympathy and the women smile at the blond as they all knew who the old guy was.

Jiraiya just dropped to his knees hold his groin with a horrified expression on his face as he fell to his side. Naruto then lowered his head to Jiraiya's ear and whispered, "Kyoshi doesn't like being questioned on our relationship, she also doesn't like sexist perverts, that little kick was for her." Naruto said in a calm tone making the pervert widen his eyes.

"You can talk to her?" He asked.

"Yea, we set up a mental connection to our minds. I have also been working on another little project but I won't tell you about that now." Naruto said to the man and left the stand.

Jiraiya then got up and began marching towards the exit of the stand and then to a hotel in order to get some sleep. On the way, though, Jiraiya was picturing his fight and smiled at the memory. Of course, He was fighting with about seventy percent of his abilities which did not include his sage mode, but that was considered to be around elite jounin easily. So if Naruto was on pair with the sannin using seventy percent without sage mode, than perhaps the sandaime was right about him being around the sannin's level.

Jiraiya was feeling rather nostalgic about teaching another blond and he couldn't help but look at the sky and speak to the clouds to his deceased student. 'Minato, Naruto truly is your son. He is also definitely Kushina's son too, always kicking me in the balls.' He thought with a grumble.

* * *

_**Chapter end**_

**Alright, after about three weeks or more I have finally updated this story and have worked a bit on my Naruto avatar cross over 'Naruto the Lave Bender' story too.**

**I just haven't been getting any reviews or anything and I know it's not much of an excuse but I would probably right faster if I got some more good reviews. But, I hope you guys enjoy the story and keep reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

**1 Fem. Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana**

**6 Tsunami**

**7 Shizune  
**

******8 Samui**

******9 Y********ugito**

******10 ********Nibi (She will get a name later on)**

******11 Temari **

**12 Hinata**

**13 ********Mei. T**

**14 ****Mikoto**

**15 Fem-Haku**

**16 Tsunade**

**17 Tsume  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

The break that Naruto was given was a very good training time for the blond and his other teammates. Naruto had been training himself into the ground and while its not very relaxing, he did improve greatly. He had mastered the rasengan to a point where it was almost equal to Jiraiya's. Jiraiya was very surprised by this but knowing whose kid he was he wasn't overly surprised. He was just a little jealous though...

After he had learned of Naruto knowing of his parents he had decided to push him that much harder, the jealousy didn't help either. He had told the blond that Minato was his last apprentice and that he was a very quick learner. This had of course got Naruto to work harder and learn faster than ever before.

Naruto is very proud of his knew abilities and he is also happy that he actually took the old pervert up on the shinobi training. Right now he is headed to the Hokage's office to get his first mission since the near disaster of his first C rank turned A rank mission.

As he makes his way to the tower he can't help but blush remembering what happened at one point during his training break. His senseis and Hana had come to him and told him that they liked him.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Naruto is training in the wooded area of training ground 7 and is working up quite a sweat doing it. He has taken off his shirt and has been doing some of his physical exercises he has been doing for years now. He didn't even think to check the surrounding area with his senses because he had thought he would be safe there.

In the trees near by there were a couple different pairs of eyes watching him workout with lust filled eyes as they watched him doing his workouts. He has been doing one armed push ups with a good sized boulder on his back for a while and the girls in the trees were drooling at the sight.

Tsume, Hana, Yuugao, Kurenai, and Anko were all in the trees while waiting for a good moment to come out. They had been making a plan to get the blond with Anko just coming along to see it unfold. Eventually they decided the best way to do it was to just find him and surprise him with it.

"Damn, he is so hot right now..." Kurenai said to the other girls.

"Look at all that sweat glistening on his body... I say we just jump him right now..." Hana said making the others blush even more at her comment.

"Damn Hana, he would probably drop dead at us trying to do that, not that I don't want to though. It has been too long and I really could use some fun..." Tsume adds in her own thoughts.

"Well, lets go down there before we all pass out form blood loss, I want to get this over with soon or I might not be able to go through with it no matter how much I want it." Yuugao said to them and they all agree and jump down to greet their favorite blond.

Naruto hears them land on the ground and quickly throws the boulder off his back and reaches for his katana that is laying nearby next to him. Before he can get it a kunai lands in the ground right where his hand was going to be and he looks to his attackers for the first time only to sigh in relief when he sees them. He then stands up not noticing how they are all staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"Hey Yuugao-chan, Hana-chan, Tsume-chan, and Kurenai-chan."

The girls are momentarily speechless as they didn't see the front of his body when he was doing push ups and they could now see his perfectly sculpted front and they loved what they saw.

"U-Uhh. Hey Naruto-kun." Yuugao said nervously as her and the rest of the women fidget nervously.

"We all want you as our husband. So what do you say." Tsume calls out with no fear but she does have a nice pink hue to her face while the other women are blushing like mad looking at her in shock.

'I thought we would say it a little bit better than that' was the thought on all the women's minds.

Naruto just looks at all of them in shock, 'Kyoshi? Did I just hear that right?'

**'I think you did Naru-kun, it looks like your dreams are coming true. But remember I get you first of all.'** Kyoshi responds while starting out sarcastically but ending in a dead serious tone.

'Yea yea.' He thinks back to her.

**'I will have you first, it was already agreed upon and if you touch them first I will never forgive you.'** She responds to him with an ice cold tone.

'I know Kyoshi-chan, I will be with you first when I am ready. I promise.'

**'Good'**

On the outside he now comes back to reality, "Ok... let me get this straight. All of you completely gorgeous women want me to be your husband?" He asks making them blush and smile.

"Yes we all agreed to share you and we already know about Hinata." Kurenai says gaining more confidence.

"So what do you say?" Hana asks him.

"Yes. Of course, I have admired all of you for a while anyway back when you guys trained me. The same is for when I first laid eyes on you Hana." He says making their hearts swell with happiness and love. "You ladies are the most beautiful ladies I've ever seen and each of you has such a great personality and I love that you are all different and special in your own ways."

The ladies were then stunned by his most handsome smile and his nice words, he didn't just say that they were crazy hot like pretty much any other guy would do. They all like him some more because he is respectful and caring.

* * *

He shakes his head as he is recalling the memories, he will always remember that. As he finishes shaking himself out of his memories, he finds himself at the entrance of Hokage's office and he enters. There he sees the rest of his team standing quietly waiting for him. "Hey team."

"Hey, taicho." Sai replies.

"Taicho," Kiba replies simply with a nod of his head.

"Naru-kuuun" Anko teases him and sends him a wink, making the others in the room chuckle at the obvious pair.

"Anko-chan." Naruto says back to her with his famous fox like smile making her blush a bit and the others chuckle harder. "So, what is the new mission we have today?" He asks the old man.

"Well I had just received a message from Wave country actually." He said making them all curious. "They seem to have taken over Gato's trading company and are doing very nicely for themselves. They want to see the team again and pay you guys the rest of the money for all you have done for them." The Sandaime said making the team smile as they have missed the people of Wave quite a bit.

"Sweet, so that's our mission then?" Kiba asks loudly making the two other guys on the team smile a bit at how energetic he can be at times.

"Yes, I'll give you guys two weeks to complete this mission. I know its a little long just for a trip to Wave but I have also heard some rumors of some bandit slayer around the location of the next village over. I thought you guys would want to check it out." The Hokage says to them.

"Sure Hokage-sama, we'll do just that." Anko says to the old man, "Alright team pack up for that long of a mission and meet at the front gates again in two hours." She says talking to the team and then shunshins out of the room.

'I wonder if that would be Miko-chan.' Anko thinks to herself.

"Well, I'll see you guys then." Naruto says simply and leaves the room with a shunshin as well.

"See ya later Sai." Kiba says to the last remaining member of the team and leaves just like the others before him did.

"Well, good bye Hokage-sama." He says and does the same as the others.

* * *

Two hours later the whole team is packed up and ready to go. All of them with similar smiles on their faces at the thought of seeing their friends again.

"So Naruto, excited to see Tsunami again?" Anko asks with a small mischievous smile on her face confusing the others as they don't really pay that much attention to what Tsunami had done. Naruto just blushed a little and looked at her with a confused expression that made her chuckle.

"Why are you asking me that Anko-chan. Of course I'm excited to see her and Inari again. I would almost even say I missed the old drunk too." Naruto responds while trying to diffuse the situation. Too bad it didn't work at all.

"O come on Naru-kun. Tsunami obviously likes you from the way she was staring and blushing in your direction. I think you also like her to some extent as well, based on what I saw from you when you thought no one was looking." Anko said sweetly which scared Naruto a bit. The other guys were starting to catch on and were just smirking at him.

"Well well well, taicho. You just seem to be a babe magnet don't you." Kiba says mischievously to his best friend and leader.

"I've read a book about this sort of thing, it said that when a man attracts numerous women to him it means that he probably has a very big penis." Sai said in a stoic tone ignoring the blush on the rest of the teams faces.

Anko, after composing herself and bringing her mind out of the gutter addressed the team. "Alright alright, that's enough talking lets get on our way to wave and then we'll get to see all of the people of wave again. They then head off at a nice ninja pace, all of them excited to see the people of wave again.

* * *

In Wave

Tsunami is walking calmly through the now much better looking village of Wave country. Ever since the ninja of team 7 have came to their aid the village has done nothing but grow and prosper again.

Thinking of team 7, or more specifically a certain member of team 7 brings a blush to her beautiful face. Ever since Naruto had first made eye contact with her she hasn't been able to not think of him. His eyes are the deepest blue she had ever seen, and he was so kind and caring to everyone in the village. The people of the village had instantly fallen in love with him... and she was no exception.

She felt so lonely when he had left and has really been wishing for him to come back to see them again. She was unaware that her father had actually specifically requested him and his team to come and collect the money they rightfully deserved, needless to say she was in for a big surprise soon. As she makes her way home to put her groceries away she doesn't lose the sad and confused look on her face.

Meanwhile, Tazuna is inwardly laughing at the lost look on her face. 'I knew she had a thing for the blond hero of Wave, I am her father after all, I can't wait to see her reaction when he walks through that door.' He thought while cracking up on the inside.

* * *

The team has just entered into Wave country and it wasn't anything that they expected. The town actually looked like a town rather than a bunch of run down buildings that it had before.

As they were walking they noticed that the people of Wave all seem cheery and were even more excited when they saw the people that helped them get back on their feet, mostly Naruto of course, much to Anko's ire.

NARUTO'S BACK EVERYONE!

HE LOOKS EVEN BETTER THAN THE LAST TIME.

WE LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN...

Shouts like these were heard by the whole team making Naruto blush and Anko silently fume. She only held back her anger because she knew Naruto would never go for any of them.

The guys didn't seem to care so much for all his attention either. Kiba because he wants his own recognition and Sai... Well he's Sai.

The team quickly makes it to the now improved Tazuna home and knocks on the door.

* * *

"Tsunami, can you get that?" questioned Tazuna who had a good idea of who was behind the door.

Tsunami, who had no idea agreed and went to the door, "I wonder who it could be." When she opened the door, her heart fluttered in her chest at seeing the person who hasn't left her mind ever since she saw him and after all the things he did for them.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She yells and hugs him tightly into her chest making Kiba a little jealous and Anko angry, although she would let it slide. She would just have to talk to her about it.

Tsunami blushed at what she was doing and Naruto wasn't much better but both silently liked the contact. Tsunami reluctantly let go and backed up to get a better look at him and her blush increased.

His muscles seemed to ripple as his back straightened, giving Tsunami the greatest sight she knows that she will ever see. Her blush deepened as she begins to have images of her hands running over that strong back and ripped arms. Rubbing against a young man that looked truly like a god would definitely not be unwanted.

She couldn't move, only look on in awe at him... "Nice to see you again Tsunami-chan." She heard him say and if her blush could get deeper it would have.

she stuttered, "Hai, nice to see you to Naruto-kun, what are you guys all doing back here?"

Anko felt an emotion that she knew she was having often lately it was jealousy she felt, as Tsunami eyed her man in a very… perverse manner.

Anko quickly answered the question, "You didn't hear? Tazuna sent us a letter requesting this team personally to pick up the rest of the money for our mission."

Hearing this made her glare at her father, "No, he didn't warn me about this at all..." She said to the team while still glaring at the old man making him sweat a bit. "But come on in, I'm sure Inari will be happy your here Naruto-kun."

Inari then came into the room at a slight jog, "hey, did you just yell Naruto kaa-san?" He then sees why she did and his face brightens up. "Naruto-nii" He yells as he runs up and hugs him getting a warm smile from Tsunami.

"Hey Inari, how's it going?" Naruto asks warmly and the two quickly leave the room to talk.

"Well, I'll go get the rest of the money and you guys are welcome to stay the night here." Tazuna said as they all sit down at the table.

"Of course, I was just about to start dinner anyway, your free to stay as long as you like." Tsunami adds in.

"Thank you, we will stay for the night but we have another mission to go and seek out some bandit slayer in the next village over, and I can help with dinner Tsunami." Anko says to her.

"Ohh, that's alright. I can handle dinner for you guys." She replies back not knowing why the woman is asking to help with dinner. She then begins to get nervous thinking she may be on to her thoughts of Naruto.

"I insist." Anko says back and follows behind her to the kitchen, "don't do anything stupid in here guys while were cooking. Got It?" She asks at they then leave the room.

* * *

They get into the kitchen and Anko asks her something that makes her freeze, "So, are you going to tell him or should I?"

"What are you talking about?" She replies pretending not to know what Anko is talking about, but knows that it won't work and that she will have to confess.

"You know what I'm talking about Tsunami, you like Naruto-kun. What are you going to do about it?"

Tsunami sighs and looks at the woman with a defeated look on her face. "There is nothing I can do Anko-san, I'm too old for him anyway even when I know that I like him a lot. We also live in two different places so it wouldn't work out." She says to Anko sadly, but Anko just laughs a little bit confusing her.

"Naruto is currently dating a woman who is older than you already, he is under a law in our village which says that he has to have multiple women to revive his clan because he is the last known member of it. About the not living in the same place thing, you could always move." She explains, shocking Tsunami but also giving her a lot of hope.

"So, he is in a relationship with someone older than me? So it would be possible for me to join?" She asks full of hope making Anko smile a bit as she sees Tsunami is being honest about the situation.

"Talk to Naruto and I'm sure he'll allow it, I know he has feelings for you too, he just hasn't admitted it yet." She says as they both get working on dinner while Tsunami is thinking to herself. 'I definitely will tell Naruto-kun about this after dinner.'

* * *

With Naruto and Inari they are having a blast as they are walking around the village as Inari shows him the improvements and additions. After a while of Talking, Inari remembers something, "I have a surprise for you Naruto-nii, I want to show it to you." He says excitedly and leads him towards the eastern most part of the village.

When they arrive Naruto sees something that he never thought he would see in his lifetime. On top of a platform with white marble stars all around it is a statue. it is a statue of him standing with a fierce look on his face alongside of his team. Kiba and Sai are on either side of him standing in a defensive stance with their own battle faces on, Akamaru is snarling at his invisible opponent next to Kiba while Sai has a couple of Ink lions next to him. Anko is crouched in front and to the right of Naruto with a snake coming out of her sleeve and a kunai in the other hand. Around their back are Naruto's wings witch are spread out all the way in a protective manner around his teammates. The statue is made of bronze and is perfectly sculpted.

All in all, it was the coolest thing Naruto had ever seen. "This is amazing, that is the most awesome statue I have ever seen." Naruto says excitedly, which makes Inari smile.

"Read the inscription at the bottom of it." Inari says as they get closer to it.

"To the heroes of Wave Country for their bravery in the face of certain defeat, Anko Mitarashi, Sai, and Kiba Inuzuka with his companion Akamaru, but most importantly to the main hero of Wave, Naruto Uzumaki the Crimson Wings of Death. Without his courageous leadership his teammates would never have come to aid us in our time of need. He valiantly lead his team into a perilous battle while bringing hope back to our country, we will forever remember him in our history as long as Wave stands."

Naruto was speechless as he finished reading the statue, he was now entered into history on this statue. His heart swelled with pride at his accomplishment as well as his team's accomplishment.

"lets get back to the house, dinner should be ready soon and we can tell the others and celebrate." Naruto said as the headed back to give the team some very unexpected news.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**Hey guys, I have finally updated my story and I will hope to write some more soon. I have finally got some more motivation and hopefully it will stick with me for a while. I hope you guys are still reading and I am sorry for the long wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

**1 Fem. Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana**

**6 Tsunami**

**7 Shizune  
**

******8 Samui**

******9 Y********ugito**

******10 ********Nibi (She will get a name later on)**

******11 Temari **

**12 Hinata**

**13 ********Mei. T**

**14 ****Mikoto**

**15 Fem-Haku**

**16 Tsunade**

**17 Tsume  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

As Naruto and Inari returned home dinner was just being set on the table. Naruto looked directly into Tsunami's eyes as she was staring at him the whole time since he walked into the room. She immediately looked away with a blush on her face but was still resolved to talk to him about her feelings later.

"Wow, that food smells delicious Tsunami-chan." Naruto says to her, making her get flustered.

"It really does, kaa-chan." Inari adds in when he sees his mom getting flustered.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I worked really hard on it and its always nice to hear compliments on hard work." 'I just hope it tastes as good as it smells to him, I want him to be extra happy when we talk later.' "Actually Naruto-kun, could I talk to you later after dinner in private?"

"Sure Tsunami-chan. Looks like everyone is on their way in, let's eat."

"Guys, there is something really cool that you should all see. Inari showed it too me and I know you guys would love to see it to." Naruto said making the rest of the team curious and the Wave family smile.

After dinner the two left the house and stood on the deck facing the ocean while the team went to see what was so cool to Naruto.

Tsunami's knees were a little shaky and her hands were getting sweaty. Naruto noticed this and asked, "Tsunami-chan, are you ok? You seem nervous about something."

She looks back at him and gathers her courage, "Naruto-kun, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever seen, and the more you did for Wave the more my feelings grew. Ever since you came here Inari became nicer and lost all depression making me lose mine as well. I can't say how much I am thankful to you because words would be meaningless to try and describe my gratitude." She said calmly making Naruto blush and make his eyes widen in surprise before he got enough control to reply.

"You don't ever have to thank me Tsunami-chan. I did what I believed was the right thing to do and me and the team came here and helped fix Wave country. As for helping Inari, all I did was point him in the right direction. He is a really cool kid and I wanted to get to know him as the real him and not the angry kid he had turned into. Plus, I also got to meet you and while I am reluctant to admit it I also warmed up to the old drunk." He finished making her smile and his modesty and giggle at how he describe her father.

"I really like you Naruto-kun. I talked to Anko and she told me that you were under some CRA law and I would love to be a part of your life forever if you want me. After all, Inari needs a father figure, and I happened to find the perfect one." She said with a massive blush on her face with a mix of hopefulness, and slight fear that surprised Naruto.

"I would love to be with you too Tsunami-chan, I think you are very beautiful as well. I also love your cooking and I really missed it when I left. I promise you I will love you equally and that I will be a good role model to Inari."

Tsunami is stunned at his words but begins to cry in happiness. "Really? O, I'm the happiest person in the world Naruto-kun, I'm going to move with you to the village if that is ok. I just need to pack my things and get Inari to pack his."

"Alright, I'm gonna send a message to the Hokage and tell him, I'm gonna need a bigger house for my family after all."

Tsunami runs into the house with a few tears on her face but she is glowing with happiness.

"Mom," Inari calls out in surprise, "Whats the crying about?"

Tsunami slowed down and than pounced on him, "O, Inari. Were moving to Konoha to live with Naruto-kun." She says shocking everyone in the room but they all settle down and then smile.

Inari is the most shocked in the room, "Wait, were going to live with Naruto-nii? Really?" He yells excitedly.

Tsunami smiled and said "yes, but your going to be calling him tou-san form now on."

Inari simply stared at his mom with shock clearly written on his face. Naruto just remains smiling at the boy calmly with a warm expression on his face, not at all bothered at the comment Tsunami made about being Inari's dad.

"DADDY!" Inari yelled out happily as he latched himself to his new dads waist. The whole room began to smile and break out in a happy laughter. Tsunami smiled to herself in the moment. 'I definitely made the right choice.'

"Alright Inari-kun, go and pack you things while I write a message to the Hokage." Naruto says while still smiling.

"Hai tou-san." Inari says happily while being a little surprised at how easy it was to call him dad.

Anko comes over and says, "well, I'm happy for you Naru-kun, but we have to finish our other mission first before we meet them at the village, so tell the Hokage and then we can leave to quickly complete the mission."

"O yea. I kinda forgot about that, I'll hurry with this and then we can say our goodbyes and go."

Naruto quickly wrote his message and Anko summoned a snake to take it to the village. The team then said their goodbyes and Naruto made some reinforced clones to escort Tsunami and Inari to Konoha. Tazuna decided to stay in Wave as he was going to become the Leader of their village soon.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk as usual and was working away on his paperwork. Something which he could honestly say that he hated, and he didn't hate anything which was saying how much of a bother it is.

"Man, doing all this work is killing this old man, what I would give for a distraction right about now..." Hiruzen complained but was surprised when a snake poofed onto his desk. At first he was wary around it because his student Orochimaru abandoned the village but he remembered that Anko could also summon snakes and he relaxed.

"Hokage-sama, this is a letter from Nartuo Uzumaki out in Wave Country." The snake said to the man who thanked Kami for his distraction.

"Ah, thank you. I'll take a look at in now." As he read the letter he began to chuckle pervertedly and then began to laugh. "Naruto my boy, you sure are good with the ladies." He mumbled to himself as he began to look for a certain scroll.

"Ah, here it is. I'm sure this place will be more than enough for his entire family to move into." He said to himself while looking at a scroll with the name Namikaze on it.

* * *

The Team has been on the move for a good hour and has make quick progress thankfully because there were no problems on the way like in their first mission.

"Alright, team were almost to the location of where this so called bandit slayer was last seen." Anko says to them as they all stop.

"Well lets start searching for clues, I'll make some kage bunshins to search other areas. It was only a few minutes when the clones came upon a camp of bandits.

They soon poofed out of existence and Naruto got the information, "sensei, I found some deserted bandit camp to the east of our location."

"Let's go check it out then."

The team soon makes it into the camp looking around carefully. There, they see some charred ground and what appears to be so horrifically burned remains of some unfortunate bandits.

"Damn. I would hate to be some lowly bandits, having no chance against a shinobi." Kiba says to the group to break the silence.

"I agree." Sai adds in to the conversation.

"Wait, there is some type of box over here." Naruto says while looking through some papers.

"What do they say?" Anko asks him.

"This one is some type of map leading over to the nearby Takigakure village. I think there going to break in their, but they would have to have some shinobi to do that. We should message the Hokage and tell him the news." Naruto says while Anko and the others agree to the plan.

Naruto quickly follows up by writing the note and Anko having the same snake take it to the Hokage.

* * *

The Hokage had just notified the gate guards of the pending arrival of Tsunami and her son to the village and returned to his desk. At the same time he was sitting down the same snake from before poofed into existence for the second time that day.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for another interruption but I have another note, this time concerning the mission." The snake said seriously while being polite.

"Alright, I'll read it right away." The Sandaime said as he does just that with the snake staying with him on stand by. After he reads the letter he looks to the snake and begins to talk, "this is actually good, the leader actually requested an escort back to his village recently I can send another team to meet up with theirs. You can inform them of my decision and tell them that Team ten will be leading him there.

The snake quickly returned and told them the news which make Naruto excited to see some of his friends again and to show them how much better he got.

"Well, I'm going to practice some more of my fuinjutsu while we wait." Says Naruto, 'I think I'm getting close to releasing Kyoshi-chan from the seal.' "You guys should do something productive too."

* * *

Team ten was lounging around in the mission office, waiting for the Hokage to give them the mission request that he had called them all here for. Ino and Choji were pretty excited while Shikamaru was just lazing around while hoping for an easy mission as they haven't gone on one in a while.

"This is the mission I was planning on giving to you Team ten, but know that it is a C-ranked mission. Do you think that they can handle it Asuma?" The Hokage asked calmly.

Asuma saw the faces of each of his genin and saw that they were all pretty eager for the mission, well, all except the lazy genius. He had thought that his team had some of the best team work of all the genins, not knowing that Team Anko had the best teamwork.

"I think that we can handle this mission Hokage-sama."

The Hokage handed him a scroll with a kanji and a 'C' on it, "The leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall came to the Hokage some weeks ago with an alliance request, and since the highest level ninja that Taki has had since Kakuzu is a borderline A-ranked, he wants additional manpower for anything that could happen on his way back."

The four nodded, thinking it interesting that they would visit another hidden village, "you'll be meeting up with Team Naruto who are nearby the village. They are looking into a possible ninja who has been slaying a lot of bandits near the area and think it leads towards Taki."

Asuma nods at this and turns to his team, "alright team, we're meeting the client and then I want you to go and prepare, it shouldn't be longer that two weeks, if that much."

"I'll call in the client quickly before you go to pack." The old Hokage said, "bring him in." He calls out to his secretary.

A man in his late teens walked in, relief evident in his face. He had black eyes and hair, the latter being as long as to reach his upper back. He was wearing a green shirt, gray pants and the traditional ninja sandals. "Thank Kami I finally got called in here, I was sure I would die of boredom in there," he said once he saw the group that would lead him to his home. He looked at the children, "There was nothing to do in there." His terrified face made the teens snicker.

"We have heard stories, Shibuki-sama" said Asuma said, and then to his students, "Go pack, I'll be waiting for you at the west gate with Shibuki-sama, meet there in a half an hour." The three kids nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

It had been about 35 minutes since the team had left the mission room. The entire team was their, except for one of them. As per usual Shikamaru was the last to arrive to the meeting point which made Ino angry.

"Dammit Shikamaru why are you always late to everything." She screamed at him.

"Troublesome." Was her only answer making her fume even more and the guys to chuckle.

"Alright!" said Shibuki cheerfully, "can we leave now? I really want to get back to my home village now." The five then started to walk out the village gate, with their client.

It had been about a day since the group had left Konoha and the entire team was starting to get fed up with the constant jumping Shibuki had been doing. Every little noise he heard he would jump and cower in fear searching for some enemy.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Ino shouts and then takes a few deep breaths, "I wouldn't mind if we were actually in danger but if you keep trying to use me as a shield I'm going to make sure you arrive to Taki in a lot worse condition that your in now."

The dark-haired man cowered from the twitching teen behind Asuma, who along with the others even Shikamaru had a large sweat drops on the back of their heads. "You shouldn't threaten our client Ino" said Asuma, "at least wait for the mission to finish if you are going to threaten a foreigner."

Shibuki shrunk even more at the malicious grin on on the girls face.

"Well you have to admit he shouldn't be cowering in fear from every little thing, he's the leader of Taki after all." Ino replies heatedly.

"I agree but that's besides the point, you can't threaten a client while on a mission with said client. No matter what they do." Asuma replies with his usual laid back tone. Ino just huffs and continues on walking having decided to just ignore him for the rest of the time and hopefully meet up with Team Naruto.

* * *

Team Naruto has been waiting for a while now hoping for the team to arrive so they can continue their mission. They have been a little excited to meet this person they are searching for while Anko is having suspicions.

'Why do I have a feeling that this mission is going to be harder than I thought, and could this person were searching for be Miko-chan?' She thought to herself while going over what she saw at the camp ground. 'The burned bodies and ground were obviously from fire jutsus but that doesn't necessarily mean its Miko-chan. I guess we'll just have to see.'

The team then spots a hawk with a leaf insignia on its back, but it wasn't going for them so they looked to the ground and smile. it looked like team ten had finally arrived.

* * *

As team ten approach Team Naruto's location, the hawk with the leaf insignia on its back came down to Asuma, Team Naruto also made it self known to the group.

"Hey Shika, Choji, Ino. How are you guys doing?" Naruto called out of now where scaring the group but mostly Shibuki, while Asuma and Anko go and read the letter.

"AAhhhh!" He yelled and ducked behind Ino again only for her to fume.

"Troublesome. Were doing good here Naruto, although our client is kind of annoying. Almost as bad as Ino is." Shikamaru says to him only to receive a punch to the head.

"I'm not annoying baka." Ino yells at him, again receiving a 'troublesome' from the lazy genius, making the rest of them laugh at them.

"Its been a while Naruto, Kiba, how's your team doing?" Choji asks them.

"Our team is great, Naruto-taicho is the perfect leader and all of us get together perfectly." Kiba says to them happily

"I have to admit that our team is probably the best of all the genin in the village right now." Sai adds in making Team ten look at him.

"Hey, were the best team in the village not you guys." Ino yells at them making her two teammates sigh.

"Troublesome, we can't say whose better for sure until we see the others in action Ino." Shika tells the girl.

"Hey gakis," Anko yells getting their attention. "The Hokage has called the jonin of the village to a meeting regarding a coming event" her eyes narrowed a fraction, "were leaving the rest of the mission to you, I want you to head back after Shibuki-sama is safe within Taki, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Hai" the genin saluted.

"I would recommend that Naruto be in charge but I'll leave that for you to decide." She adds in and then heads out.

"Well, I would personally recommend you Shikamaru but maybe both of you could share leadership on this one. Good luck guys." Asuma adds before leaving after Anko.

"So, you up for sharing the lead role Shikamaru?" Naruto questions.

"Nah, you go ahead Naruto, it would be too trou-"

"Troublesome... We get it!" Ino shouts at him, "let's just get this mission done right."

"We got this no problem, Naruto-taicho will lead us to victory." Kiba said while Akamaru yips in agreement. Sai nods also making Team ten wonder why they have so much faith in Naruto. Either way it gives them more hope for this mission and they actually feel like they can do it.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**Alright, the Taki mission. I didn't really plan on doing this mission and I actually don't know why I decided to anyway. I think I want to do a united Elemental Nations thing and I thought that I should start with Naruto helping out other places. I am also planning on doing the Yukigakure mission too so look forward to that.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

**1 Fem. Kyuubi- (Kyoshi) **

**2 Anko  
**

**3 Kurenai **

**4 Yuugao **

**5 Hana**

**6 ****Tsume**

**7 ****Tsunami****  
**

******8 ****Hinata****  
**

******9 Y********ugito**

******10 ********Nibi (She will get a name later on)**

******11 ********Samui**

**12 ****Karui**

**13 ********Mei. T**

**14 ********Temari **

**15 Fem-Haku**

**16 Tsunade**

**17 ****Mikoto**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

"Alright guys." Naruto said as he looked at them seriously, which surprises Team ten. He looked at them and said, "so I'm leading this mission until we get Shibuki-sama there safely." his teammates nodded.

Shibuki looked at Naruto with some jealousy as he is not able to be confident or get his ninjas attention as good as he does. When he saw that the others began to move while he lagged behind a bit, he quickly began to move. "We'll be there soon." he said, "probably another hour, hour and a half at most."

"Alright, we'll follow you Shibuki-sama" said Sai and they set off.

Just as Shibuki said it was only about an hour when the now combined team dropped from the trees at the edge of a lake that had some young children near by it.

As soon as two young kids saw the group they ran towards the Taki-leader. "Shibuki-sama," they shouted as they ran to tackle the older man.

"Hey kids, how are you?" he smiled at them.

"We're good, our mothers told us to clean the lake out here." the bigger of the children, a black-haired boy, looked at the Konoha-nin, "Are they here to help us Shibuki-sama?" he asked pointing at the kids standing behind the Taki leader.

Shibuki just look at Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, "well, why not? Anko-sensei did say we were at your call until you were inside and safe." He shrugged, "but anything other than combat will get us an extra D-rank pay"

The Taki leader just nodded to the team while the kids grinned.

"Well guys, let's just do this quickly" Naruto said to them getting grumbles from them. "Hey, we do this together and it won't take us long, plus we get paid for it so stop whining and do it." He said a bit forcefully which got them working.

**'Ooo, I like a man that can take charge...'** Kyoshi purred to him making him blush a bit. **'How much closer until I'm out of this seal?'**

'I'm pretty close to freeing you, without killing me of course. Maybe when we get back to Konoha.' Naruto says making her grin happily.

**'I can't wait to get out of here and finally be able to be with you Naruto-koi.'** Kyoshi says to him making him smile. **'Plus we could finally have some _fun_'**

Naruto just blushes heavily from his new thoughts in his head but composes himself. 'O I'm sure you would love the kind of _fun_ we could get into Kyoshi-hime.'

**'No fair Naru-kun...'** Kyoshi whines while blushing like a tomato while Naruto just smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of unknown ninja is on the move near by with unknown objectives. This is all without the teams knowing... for the most part anyway.

* * *

After the team finished cleaning up the pond and the area, Shibuki spoke to the genin, "Guys I'm taking you inside the village now." Everyone nodded "kids take the main entrance, I'm leading them to the visitor's one."

"Ok, bye Shibuki-sama." The kids replied and left, their 'fearless' leader with the nice Konoha shinobi.

Shibuki then motioned for the Konoha-nin to follow him into the lake, "Taki has two entry ways." he explained, "One that everyone that lives inside the village knows, and one that changes every month and is only used by our visitors." they were standing in the middle of the water now. "Now you'll have to take a deep breath and follow me."

What Shibuki didn't see was the subtle conversation going on with Naruto and Kiba. "Did you pick up any scents from the nearby ninja?" He asked his good friend getting a nod from him.

"Yea taicho, Akamaru picked up their scents and warned me of them, what should we do?" He said quietly so Shibuki wouldn't hear but the rest of the team did and began listening.

"We'll just have to be perfectly alert from now on and let's not mention anything to our O so fearless friend Shibuki." Naruto said with a light chuckle at his joke while team seven laughed with him, while team ten share a nervous glance.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said, "how can he be so composed when we have a possible threat to our mission?" He wonders quietly with his team, while the others nod with him.

"I know" Ino said to the lazy genius, while feeling more safe with him nearby, not that she would say it. Unknown to her both of her teammates were thinking something similar.

'Who knew Naruto would seem this cool.' Ino thought to herself with a smile.

'Seems like he knows what he's doing, I guess we'll just see later then.' Choji thought about his old school friend.

'At least I'm not the leader, too much work involved.' Shikamaru thought but was inwardly feeling safer too.

"Troubl-" He began but the death glare he received stopped him from finishing his thought.

* * *

Half an hour before the cleaning was finished, the group of ninja from before were all on top of the cliff side in one of the many trees surrounding four other ninja.

"Suien, are you sure this is the best plan to go with," one of the standing ninjas asked. He is a muscular, tough-looking shinobi. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and arm warmers which look similar to Zabuza's. He has chin length grey hair which is spiked at the top with his Amegakure headband holding it away from his eyes. He also has a teal line marking that goes over his nose.

"Trust me Murasame, don't forget that I was a jounin of this village for a long time." Suien says to the now named Murasame. Suien has long spiky hair, dark eyes, and a goatee. He wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face.

"Whatever, lets just do this already." Spoke a slightly crazed voice while the leader Suien looked over to see a man wearing a bandanna for the rain village Amegakure. He was wearing a pair of overalls with a light gray shirt tucked into them with black ninja sandals.

"Remember Kirisame, I want all killing to remain at a minimum." He said sternly.

"Hmph, yes sir." He says back not sounding too happy or compliant.

"So you still hold some love for this place then." Murasame said to the man.

"That's not it at all you fool." Suien begins, "the only one who knows where the hero water is is Shibuki, the village's so called leader."

"Right, and in order to make him talk we need to take some of the villagers hostage. Alive." Spoke the only female of the team. She is a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi. She has short light brown hair, blue earrings, red lipstick and a white hairband over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wore a pink tube top with a open, light green shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals. She wore her shuriken holster on her right leg.

"Hmph, well they always said that you were the most clever ninja in the hidden rain village, Hisame."

"Well, that was a long time ago, now I'm a missing nin, just like you." She spoke to him calmly.

"Whatever, are we just going to sit around all day. Can't we just begin now." Spoke the same slightly crazed voice of Kirisame.

"Yes, lets begin taking the hostages now." Suien spoke to them and they all moved out.

* * *

Back with the Taki leader and the team, Shibuki jumped high into the air and dived into the water, the others looked to Naruto as for his directions to which he shrugged and nodded, "lets go team."

He then followed as they were led through a fairly complex maze of underwater roots and rocks, the only light being the one that came occasionally from gaps in-between roots. They swam for a good three minutes, and if it wasn't for Shibuki, Naruto was sure they would have gotten lost.

They surfaced in a pond in what seemed to be a murky cave and Shibuki was smiling cheerfully at them, "Welcome," he said, "To Takigakure no Sato."

Naruto took the time to scout of the area to see what he could see from his position inside the small pond. He noted that there weren't many places for ninja to hide or pass by the team without them seeing them so he calmed himself down but kept his senses on alert.

Shibuki took them forward towards a plaza entrance to the village, they were going to explore the outskirts of the village and move inwards later.

Trees were growing all around town, giving it a kind of wild image, while still remaining firmly civilized. The buildings were made of some type of wood that Naruto had guessed came directly from the village. The Konoha ninja looked up and squinted, the sun came from the canopy and gave the impression of being inside a box. A large tree was easily distinguished as the largest of the village and was in what Naruto assumed was the center of the village.

Shibuki noticed where his gaze was resting upon, "That's the biggest tree in our village and possibly the world. Years ago at the begging, our first ninja decided to build our ninja in this location because it was hidden and safe." he smiled sadly, "It's also where Tou-san used to work in their." his smile turned into a nervous grin "let's get going, I want to show you as much as I can before you have to go." He then begins to look around and gets increasingly nervous as he isn't seeing anyone nearby and is getting suspicious so he decides to get into the water and get away.

"Wow this is a cool place you have here, Shibuki-sama." Ino said out loud while looking around not noticing that something was off.

'Where is everyone.' Naruto wondered while looking to Kiba not noticing that Shibuki seemed to disappear. "Hey, smell anything you two?"

Kiba and Akamaru start smelling and Kiba nods and says, "I think there's an ambush waiting for us over there." He says pointing in the direction of the smells. "It seems like our O so fearless friend has also decided to run and hide, though I can't smell him anymore."

"Damn." Naruto says while beginning to think while the others on the team begin to see this and begin to worry.

"Troublesome, what should we do taicho?" Shikamaru asks making his team look at him with shock.

"Taicho? Since when did he become taicho to you Shika?" Choji asks while Ino nods in agreement. Kiba and Sai just smirk at them.

"Well, he already has his teammates loyalty down, so I figure he must be a good leader and knows what he's doing. Besides he is our captain as of now so we should probably just go with it." Shikamaru says to them making them look to Naruto's teammates and they see them nodding with smiles on their faces. In the end they decide to follow along with it.

"So, Taicho. What's the plan of action?" Ino asks him.

"We have an ambush waiting for us up ahead, Kiba and Akamaru already sniffed it out and I'm not sure if the enemy knows our numbers or not." He says making Team Ten's eyes widen in surprise and slight fear. "The plan I'm thinking of would be for Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Ino to go find Shibuki and guard him. I'm going to make kage bunshins and henge them into us and make them take the hit for us instead. I'll even make a Shibuki clone to throw them off with."

He said with authority making everyone smile and feel safer, even team ten. Though they do remember felling similar feelings like this when they were in the academy. Naruto always had an air of authority around him that makes them safe and want to help him in anyway possible.

"We'll split off here, you guys have to do this quietly and quickly. We were ordered to get him here safely so its going to be our job to make sure he stays safe here." He says as Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Ino group up. "The rest of the team will hide while I send our clones into the ambush. Good luck guys and get it done." He says calmly and they smile at him.

"Hai taicho." They reply and move out leaving the rest of the team to themselves. Naruto makes a clone of Shibuki and is now looking for a hiding spot.

"So were are we going to hide now taicho?" Choji asks but doesn't get to reply as some ninja jump down at them.

"Move guys." Naruto shouts. When they're all clear he beings to go through some hand signs and calls out, "Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu" (Wind Style: Wind Cutter). He sends a couple blades of wind towards them cutting them to pieces.

* * *

Up in the trees nearby is Hisame and Murasame watching as three of their ninja just got cut down. "Well, well, well. It seems like we might have a challenge from that blond ninja. It seems like he is trying to play leader." Kirisame says with a cold smirk on his face.

"Well, it looks like we should report to Suien about this then." Hisame says back to him.

"What, you don't want to test them out yourself?" He asks her with a cruel and sick voice.

"Our job is to get the hero's water. besides, we have the hostages already now lets go to Suien." She says and leaves with a reluctant Kirisame.

In the town square Suien is standing in front of an arch with most of the town's civilians tied up around him. Kirisame and Hisame appear in front of him and begin to explain what they saw making him smirk.

"So Shibuki has some Konoha ninja here does he? Well this should be interesting then." Suien says.

"Can't we just go kill them now?" Kirisame asks making Hisame shake her head and sigh.

"What is it with you and always killing everything, don't you have a brain in that head of yours?" She asks but gets a glare for an answer.

"That's enough, we're going to wait here like I planned and then we're going to capture those three ninja. Shibuki's going to want to secure the hero's water first so we'll just take it when they get here.

* * *

The group of four arrived at the town square after a few minutes of walking. The plaza was completely silent, but since they knew it was an ambush they figured it would be.

A laugh was heard, it was hard and cold, menacing in its tone. "So the coward returns." A man in his late thirties said to the team. The man was grinning arrogantly.

Besides him were the two men and the woman of their team. "I would say that it's good to see you again, Shibuki." The name was spat from the leader's mouth, "but it would be a lie, I only came here for the water and nothing else, so if you would be so kind as to give it to me."

The Taki-leader was shaking in fear as he gazed at the group in front of him. As if a nightmare had come to life and was haunting him at the moment. His head shook mutely from side to side and he backed up a bit, taking cover behind Naruto.

The woman grinned, as did the man with a line on his face, as they started to weave through hind-seals, "Well, if you aren't cooperating, we'll have to take you by force."

"Suiton: Suiben" (Water Style: Water Whip) and from the small stream nearby formed two cords of water that flew into the hands of the waiting missing-nin. The whips were spun a few times, before launching themselves at Choji and Sai who were caught by surprise of the speed the whips moved.

'These guys aren't anything like those weak ninja I killed earlier. They're a lot quicker.' Naruto thought to himself.

A third water whip came towards him but he simply cut it with his katana making the missing-nin smirk at him.

"Well, you might just be a challenge after all, I was hoping to have some fun killing you." Kirisame said to him from behind as he went in for the kill shot at Naruto making his eyes widen slightly.

Naruto spun around and clashed swords together but he saw that his opponent had some type of water sword in his hands. Snarling at the nuke-nin as he followed up with a few more quick slashes making the nuke-nin jump back. "I will fight back, even if I am the only one to do so." He said proudly.

The missing nin fell in with their leader, "We have your teammates hostage now. What can you do now?" He said smirking at him thinking he has the upper hand.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." he said to Suien. He then turns to Shibuki and says, "We'll retreat for now." Then him and Shibuki jump away as the missing nin stay behind.

"Shouldn't we follow them them," said Kirisame, "Kill them before they can lick their wounds to health?"

"No Kirisame, I want to crush them after I drink the Hero's water; show the world that we are to be feared. Besides, we captured two of them and that blond looks like he would fight for his team so I'm sure he'll be back for them." Suien said and then looked at the man with the blue stripe on his face. "Murasame, gather the other ninja and get them in gear, we'll need them as cannon fodder."

"Hai Suien-sama." said Murasame and he left to do that.

The siege for the control over Taki and its treasure, the Hero's water, had begun.

* * *

Back with the real Naruto, he is sitting with Choji and Sai, he looks at them and says, "the clones of you to got captured so I had my clone with Shibuki retreat. They think that they have leverage over us so we can use that to our advantage in the next step of the plan. I just hope the others find Shibuki soon." He says to them making them nod at him.

'Man, I knew Naruto was smart but this is crazy. He seems to know exactly how to trick these guys and make it look easy. I'm glad were on the same side.' Choji thinks to himself while sighing in relief.

'With taicho, we can do this easily.' Sai thinks.

* * *

**_Chapter End_**

**Alright, I finally got another chapter up and I hopefully will keep it up. I hope you guys like it and I also hope you keep reviewing.  
**


End file.
